Asuka: A Futanari Ninja
by snakebit1995
Summary: When Asuka misuses a scroll the results are something she never imagined possible. Futanari Story containing LEMONS
1. Chapter 1- An Accident- Katsuragi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

My name's Asuka, and I'm a ninja. I'm still in training but someday I'll be a great ninja. I'm what you would call…busty. I have a very large chest which can make some work difficult put I manage.

I had just come back from a mission and I was rewarded with a ninja art scroll. I wasn't super sure what it did but I figured might as well test it out. I opened it up and used it, it dissapered in a puff of smoke…but nothing happened.

Well nothing at first. Then a brief stinging near my crotch, soon I dropped to the floor in pain.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain.

I felt tightness in my underwear. The pain shortly after the pain subsided. I looked down and saw my skirt looked tented.

"Huh?"

I lifted my plaid skirt out of the way; my panties were bulging in the front.

"This can't be…" I said pulling my panties away…

***Flop***

A long half-erect penis flopped out, accompanied by two large testicles.

"AHH!"

I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't want anyone to hear, I didn't want anyone to see. It was all weird and fleshy. I quickly tucked it all away.

"Maybe it'll wear off if I leave it alone." I thought.

I tried to go about my day but I kept feeling my new addition touching my leg.

"Hey Asuka~!"

I felt two hands reach up my shirt and start groping my breast.

"HA!" I gasped "Katsuragi!"

"Big and bouncy like always." Katsu said fondling me.

Katsu kept playing with my breasts. I felt a twinge in my crotch.

"Stop…" I whined.

_It's getting…hard…_

"Come on Asuka I'm just having some fun."

_She'll see._

"OHHHHAAAA" I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head.

I felt my penis spasm and my panties fill with a sticky goo. Katsuragi let me go when Ikaruga walked in. I said hello and quickly ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Oh man." I sighed looking at myself.

My panties were caked in cum and my face was all red.

"This is really bad." I mumbled "Why can't you just go away."

* * *

**That Night.**

I laid in bet looking at the ceiling. I had been trying to get to sleep but I couldn't get calm. My new addition was still there, and it was painfully hard again.

"Mmmmm." I whined "Just go away…"

I was hugging my pillow against my body but I couldn't relax. I felt my hips wiggle as I tried to get comfortable.

"Ha…" I let out a moan.

My hips wiggled again and another wave of pleasure shot through me. Soon I couldn't control myself and my hips were grinding against the pillow.

"Ha…ah…"

Soon I was sitting up, humping the pillow. At first I tried to stop myself but soon it felt so could I kept going.

"Oh…oh…oh…" I moaned as I rubbed against my pillow.

I sat on my bed, dry humping a pillow. After a few minutes I felt a rush in my crotch.

"OHHHHH!"

I felt semen fill my panties and shorts. It was warm and sticky, and I liked it. I put my hand down my shorts. My hand came out covered in milky syrup. It smelled good, tasted good to. I realized I had destroyed my shorts and underwear.

I got out of bed and took off my pants, I needed to change into some cleaner clothes.

"Hey Asuka, I heard some strange noises is everything alright?"

I gasped and turned around. Katsuragi was standing in the doorway, and there I was standing up with my cock out.

"Uhh." I said.

Katsuragi closed and locked the door "Spill it."

I explained to Katsu what had happened with the scroll and how I suddenly had this, extra part.

"That's so weird." She said "Where's the scroll?"

"It disappeared." I told her "Poof."

Katsuragi quickly reached forward and grabbed my penis.

"Katsu!"

"What a shame it's missing, I wanted to try it myself." She said.

I tried to push her off but she kept playing with my junk.

"And here I thought squeezing boobs was fun…this feels even better." She smiled.

I fell back against the wall as Katsu stroked my dick.

"Fells nice in my hand." She said.

I felt really good having Katsuragi touch me like that. I was leaning up against the wall moaning as Katsu played around with me.

_I knew she was bold but I never expected this…and I feels so good to._

"Tell me Asuka." She said kneeling before me "How does this feel?"

She took her shirt off and wrapped her breasts around my penis.

"Ahh!" I sighed "It…fells nice…so soft and warm."

Katsu kept shaking her chest and stimulating me. I had my head back as I moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Katsu…" I moaned "I feel…something…"

"Let go Asuka." She said "Just give in to the pleasure."

I felt a clenching in my ball sack.

"AHHHHHAAAA!" I moaned as semen sprayed all over Katsu and her breasts.

"Oh Asuka." She said touching her chest "So sticky and warm." Katsuragi licked her finger cleaned "Taste salty and sweet."

Katsu stood up and rubbed my arm "So Asuka…"

She moved her face closer. Soon our lips pressed together and we softly kissed. My hands moved up and caressed Katsu's breasts; she did the same to me.

"Let's go over to the bed." She whispered "I wanna take you for a spin…okay?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled "Let's…let's go all the way."

The two of us walked over to the bed. Katsuragi got undressed and helped my take my own top off. I was a little embarrassed to be standing there, the both of us naked.

"Umm how should we start?" I asked.

Katsuragi bent over and pointed at her butt "Stick it in."

I took the fleshy appendage and rubbed it against Katsuragi's butt. I saw her pussy was glistening.

_She's really aroused._

"Come on Asuka." Katsu whimpered "Stick it in."

"O…okay." I said slowly sticking the thing into her.

At first there was a little resistance then it became easy to push more in.

"Oh yeah that feels nice Asuka." She said "now start moving."

"Alright." I said placing my hands on her hips.

I began to pull Katsu back on my dick, it felt really good. Soon she was matching my movements and moving her butt to my pulls.

"This feels amazing." I told her.

"Keep it up." She moaned "I'm feeling great to."

I could feel my balls swinging around and slapping into Katsuragi's thick muscly thighs. I could feel my tongue laying out of my mouth as I gained immense pleasure from Katsuragi.

"Harder Asuka Harder!" she begged "More!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." I said leaning forward more as I went at her.

"Yeah that's it!" she said "Don't be scared of getting rough."

I moved even faster, I could feel my whole body shaking as I plowed into Katsuragi, my large breasts bounced and shook with each thrust.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…" Katsu moaned "Asuka I'm…"

"I feel something." I told her "KATUSRAGI!"

"OH ASUKA!"

I came inside Katsuragi, filling her with my warm, sticky cum.

_This feels so good._

I pulled out, my semen slowly dribbling out of Katsu. She laid down next to me on the bed.

"That was nice." She said kissing at my neck.

"Mhm." I said.

"So it's not as bad as you thought was it?" she said.

"No it was…kinda fun." I smiled.

"We should do it again sometime." She told me.

I nodded my head "Okay."

"Oh and if you find that scroll let me know."

_This was interesting…I'd like to do it again sometime…maybe with someone besides Katsu._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- with Katsuragi's help Asuka goes after a new target.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bathtime Fun- Ikaruga

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmmm." I sighed opening my eyes.

Quickly memories from last night flooded my mind. I blushed at the thoughts of what Katsu and I did.

"Katsu?"

The older girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mornin' Asuka"

Katsuragi leaned over and kissed me. At first I was a little surprised but then I happily kissed back. Katsuragi turned onto her side.

She smiled at me and I crawled closer. I lifted her leg up and placed my dick between her legs.

"Uhhgh!" I groaned as I stuffed myself into Katsu.

"Ohh." Her whole body shook as I entered her "That's good."

I slowly rocked my hips and started thrusting in and out of Katsu. I reached around and cupped one of her breasts as I fucked her. I felt my own large knockers pressed up against Katsuragi's back, wobbling against it with each thrust.

"Oh Asuka." Katsu sighed "It feels so good."

"Yeah…I really like this." I said thrusting.

The two of us laid on the bed moaning and letting out other pleasurable noises.

"Asuka…I'm so close."

"Me to." I warned "I can feel it…"

"OHHH!" Katsu suddenly got tighter and I felt myself lose control.

"HAAAAA!"

I felt myself explode inside of my friend and fill her with spunk.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and do this all day." Katsu said climbing over me to get out of bed "We have to get going or we'll be late."

"Oh yeah." I said.

"One more thing." Katsu said "Later I wanna take a look around and see if we can find that scroll."

"I told you it burned up."

"I know but I doesn't hurt to look." She said.

"Why do you car so much?" I asked putting on a bra.

"No reason." She smiled.

_She's up to something…_

* * *

**Later.**

After a strenuous day of training and workouts I was all sweaty. The other girls were going to take a bath. Hibari and Yagyu had already finished and gone home.

"You coming Asuka?" Ikaruga asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." I told her "You go on ahead."

I stood there playing with the hem of my shirt.

"What's the hold up?" Katsuragi asked me.

"You know." I said pointing down "Ikaruga would see."

"Oh yeah…" Katsu said "Well then why not let her?"

"Huh?!"

Katsuragi began to grope my chest "You said yourself that you liked the way sex made you feel…don't you want to feel it again…spread the love to Ikaruga."

"Katsu…" I panted as she grabbed me.

I couldn't lie, the thought of doing things like that with Ikaruga sounded good.

"She's such a hard ass." Katsu said "And I don't mean it literally….she needs to relax…and you can help her."

Katsu stopped touching me and headed to the bath.

"I'll be in there…hurry up and decide what you wanna do, if I don't see you in five minutes I'll assume you went home to take a shower."

"Okay…"

I stood there and thought about what I wanted to do. Go home to safety or take a risk with Ikaruga…

"I don't wanna take the easy route all the time." I said.

With a look of determination I clenched my fist.

"Let's do it!"

I stripped down, wrapped myself in a towel and headed into the bath. When I got there I wasn't surprised by what I saw.

"Katsuragi!" Ikaruga yelled "Just let me bathe in peace!"

"But they're so squishy."

"Can't you go more than twenty minutes without molesting someone?!"

Katsu had Ikaruga by the breasts and was groping her.

"Umm…guys." I said letting them know I was there.

Katsuragi let Ikaruga go and I prepared to step into the water.

"Come on in Asuka, that water's warm." Ikaruga told me closed her eye and she sank deeper.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_

I looked at Ikaruga, her body was shining under the water, the steam prevented me from getting a complete view but even then I could see the curve of her large breasts and the very tops of her areolas

_OH GOD! I can feel it moving!_

"Asuka what's the…"

. She opened her eyes and gasped at the tent in my towel.

"Uhh…Uhh…"

"Asuka has something she wants to show you." Katsu said coming up behind me and yanking off my towel.

I stood there before Ikaruga, totally naked.

Ikaruga gave me a look "Explain, now…"

I told her what had happened and how I had gained this…addition that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Isn't it cool." Katsu told Ikaruga "Come on touch it."

"What No!"

"Come on." Katsu said pushing me towards Ikaruga "Lighten up and have some fun, Asuka can make you feel real good."

I was pushed forward with such force that I bumped into the sitting Ikaruga. My penis slapped into her face shocking her. We tumbled over and I landed on top of Ikaruga. I was sitting on her chest, the tip of my dick just inches from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I said getting ready to stand up.

Ikaruga grabbed my hips.

"Ikaruga?"

"It smells…musky…" she said, her tongue came out a flicked over the tip of my penis "Tastes…good."

Ikaruga slowly moved her mouth and began to suck on the tip of my dick.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned "Ikaruga."

She swirled her tongue around the tip of my dick.

"Hmmm?" Ikaruga moaned "What's…HAA!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Katsuragi had her head between Ikaruga's legs, and was licking the girl's pussy. Back in the front Ikaruga had taken more of me into her mouth and I was moaning louder and louder.

"Ikaruga your tongue." I told her "Feels so good."

Ikaruga bobbed her back and forth, taking me deeper into her throat.

"Mhmp!" Ikaruga hummed into the blowjob.

"Taste…so sweet." I heard Katsu mumbled behind me.

I felt my hips instinctively jerk forward as Ikaruga hit pleasure centers on my dick. I felt a tingle deep down.

"Ohh…Ohh…Ikaruga I'm gonna….AHHHH!"

Ikaruga's eyes went wide as my warm cum filled her mouth. Some of it dribbled out the side of her mouth but she swallowed most of it.

"Ikaruga…" I said pulling out of her mouth.

"HMMM!" she suddenly moaned as Katsu finished eating her folds.

I saw Ikaruga's mouth still had pockets of my cum in it.

"Delicious." Katsuragi said licking her lips.

"How was it?" I asked Ikaruga.

"Interesting…" she said "A little salty…but I like it."

I got off Ikaruga's chest and stood up. I was going to actually start cleaning myself off when Ikaruga grabbed my arm.

"Hmm?"

She pulled me closer and started kissing me. Her tongue swirled around her mouth. The two of us fell back into the water, our bodies pressing against each other.

I broke the kiss for air. Kastu waded through the water and pulled Ikaruga over to the side of the bath. Katsuragi sat on the edge of the bath.

"I did you so you gotta do me." She said spreading her legs.

Ikaruga slowly moved her head forward and began to kiss Katsuragi's folds. From behind I watch Ikaruga's butt, it was entrancing. I walked over and rubbed my dick between her ass cheeks.

Ikaruga looked over her shoulder at me. I smiled and slowly pushed my cock into her warmth.

Ikaruga's body shuddered "Ohmmm."

Katsuragi put her hand on the back of Ikaruga's head and forced her against her folds. Ikaruga kept eating out Katsu while I slowly rocked my hips and went deeper into Ikaruga. I held Ikaruga's hips as I thrusted my hips.

"Oh…Feels so good." I moaned "Ikaruga."

There was a squishing noise as I my cock exited and entered my friend. Katsu and Ikaruga were both moaning as they experienced pleasure.

_This feels so good. The stimulation makes my head roll. I love these sensations…_

I felt my balls swinging around and slapping into Ikaruga's butt. Katsu was squeezing her breasts with one hand and pushing Ikaruga's head down with the others.

"Yeah…lick…" she moaned "feels so good. How does she feel from behind Asuka?"

"Heavenly." I said moving my hips faster; at the same time I started pulling Ikaruga back to match my movements.

I could hear Ikaruga moaning.

"Oh yeah….just a little more." Katsu said "I'm so close."

"MHMP!" Ikaruga mumbled against the blonde girl's crotch.

I felt Ikaruga walls start to contract and squeeze my cock.

"Oh…OH…IKARUGA!" I moaned as my balls contracted and dumped cum into Ikaruga.

"HAAAA!" Katsu moaned as she appeared to reach her climax.

The three of us laid down in the water.

"That was…" I sighed.

"Incredible…" Ikaruga mumbled.

"Felt great…" Katsu smiled.

_Maybe this thing isn't so bad…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- With Three girls out of town Asuka is left to her own devices with the remaining ninja.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend In Need- Hibari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

It's been a few days since my time in the bath with Katsuragi and Ikaruga. My penis is still there, I'm beginning to accept that it's not going to go away. Katsu and Ikaruga have been helping me 'relive stress' that builds up in my crotch. It's been helpful…feels really good to.

Unfortunately Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Yagyu have been called away on work for the last week. This means it has just been me and Hibari around the house. I've had no way of relieving myself except for my own hand, which isn't very fun. I've been a little on edge; I think the lack of sex is affecting me. Masturbating is fine but…it's not the same.

Luckily I only have to last another day or two till Katsu and Ikaruga get back. While I wait I go through normal routines. So I hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and got to eating.

"Mmmmm Sugar puffs…" I said sticking the spoon in my mouth.

"Morning Askua!" Hibari cheered skipping into the kitchen.

I gulped as I watched her breasts jiggle and settle "Morning…"

Hibari walked over to the refrigerator and started looking for something to eat. She hummed to herself and her hips bobbed around while she looked.

I gulped again. I felt a stirring deep down and slowly felt myself getting hard.

"Please not now." I whispered.

"You say something Asuka?"

"It's nothing." I said shoving cereal into my mouth.

"I'm making pancakes." Hibari said "Do you want any?"

"I just ate." I told her "I really shouldn't."

"More for me then." She smiled.

I watched Hibari prepare her meal, her breasts shook and wobbled as she mixed batter and her tongue looked so cute licking the little that spilled of her cheek.

My erection was actually starting to get painfully hard, but I had waited and now it was too late to get up, Hibari would see for sure. I watched from my seat at the table as Hibari went about making pancakes. She was swinging her hips as she hummed a little song to herself. Her back was to me.

I felt my hand reach down and enter my shorts, I pulled myself close to the table and slowly took my cock out. My fingers wrapped around my length and started stroking.

_If I do this quickly she won't notice._

I leaned forward a little more, to the point where my breasts were pressed against the table. Quiet fapping sounds could be heard as I stroked my dick aggressively.

"Oh yeah…" I groaned.

"Something wrong Asuka?"

"Nothing!" I said sitting up.

Hibari didn't seem to notice.

_That was a close one…this is real risky…but that kinda makes it more fun._

Hibari went back to preparing breakfast and I went back to jacking off. I stared at Hibari's cute little butt as I drew closer and closer to breaking.

"Hmmm." I groaned "So close…"

I stroked my hand faster and felt myself about to release.

_Crap! I don't have anywhere to go…I can try and get my shorts back on and cum in them…or I can splooge all over the floor._

_There's not…enough time!_

"MMMMM!" I shoved my face down against my breasts and let out a moan as cum shot out.

I heard the white goo splatter against the hard floor of the kitchen, rope after rope of cum shot out and splattered against the floor. Hibari hadn't seemed to notice so I quickly fixed my pants and went back to acting like nothing was wrong.

_I'll have to clean up when Hibari finishes eating._

Hibari sat down with her stack of pancakes and got to preparing them. I watched her chest jiggle as she struggled to cut one piece. The two of us ate in peace, Hibari didn't seem to notice the faint odor coming from the cum on the floor.

She finished and went back to room. I quickly cleaned the floor. While I was cleaning the floor I rubbed one more climax out quickly, then went to watch some TV. After a while Hibari joined me on the couch and we watched some cheesy reality show or something. There were a lot of poorly dressed woman on the screen. Hibari was loudly eating chips next to me.

"Oops" she said as one fell and dropped into her cleavage.

I gulped as I watched her rout around between her breasts and try and free the trapped piece of food.

_Oh…god…_

"Come on get out of there." She said digging deeper "You don't go in there you go in my mouth silly."

"Mhm." I hissed trying to keep my boner down.

Hibari finally freed the chip and then proceeded to eat it.

She looked at me "Are you feeling okay Asuka? Your face is all red."

I wiggled around in my seat "Hi…Hibari."

_She did this to me so she has to take care of it…_

"Will you help me with something?"

"Sure what is it?" she smiled.

I fiddled with my shorts.

***FLOP!***

"Can you take care of this?" I hissed.

My dick was hard and at attention.

"Is that…?"

"A penis…yeah…and it fricken hurts." I told her "Help me do something about it."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her hand onto my dick "Stroke."

Hibari gently moved her hand.

"Yeah that's it." I said laying my head back "Nice and slow."

Hibari's hand felt so good wrapped around me. I sighed in pleasure as she gave me a great handy. Her speed slowly increased as time passed.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked.

"You're doing great." I told her "Why don't you try using your mouth."

"How?" she said.

"Suck it…lick it like a lollipop."

"Okay." She said lowering her head.

Hibari pushed her hair back and slowly licked along the length of my cock. I let out a wonderful groan as she took me into her mouth. It was so warm, and so moist. I let my eyes roll back as Hibari stimulated me. For someone who had clearly never done this before she was giving near expert head.

"Oh Hibari." I said running my fingers through her hair "You feel so good."

Hibari smiled and let out a slurping sound "Glad I could help."

I relaxed while Hibari sucked me off. I gradually took my top and bra off, exposing my breasts to the warm air.

"Ah…Hibari I'm gonna…HAAA!"

Hibari started making gagging noises and coughing as my cum pumped into her mouth.

***Cough Cough!* **Hibari was still recovering from the surprise.

"Sorry." I said rubbing her back "I should have warned you about that part."

"It…it wasn't so bad." She smiled "It tasted pretty good."

I pulled Hibari onto my lap "Well I still feel bad, so why don't I make it up to you."

I reached my hand around I placed it inside the pink haired girl's sweatpants.

"Asuka?!"

I used my fingers to play with Hibari's inner thigh; I could feel her squirming in my grip.

_Yagyu will be so jealous._

I pulled Hibari's pants off and then freed her breasts from the confines of her upper body clothing. I squeezed and caressed each and every inch of her. I turned her body in my lap so she was facing me.

"You look so cute." I said kissing her neck.

I felt Hibari's arms wrap around my neck.

"OH…Asuka you make me feel so good!"

I felt my dick rubbing against Hibari's inner thigh.

"Are you ready?" I whispered "This might hurt just a bit."

I lifted Hibari up and slowly slid her down onto my cock. She hissed in pain as I tore through her virginity but soon she was smiling again.

"This feels nice." She said.

I slowly rolled my hips and she started moaning.

"Match my movements." I told her "Hop a little."

She wiggled her cute little butt and started to bounce up and down. I felt our breasts pressing together and also watched hers bounce around.

"Yeah…yeah….." I hissed "So good….so tight…."

"Asuka…ah…oh…" Hibari moaned "This feels so good!"

"You're making me feel good to Hibari" I told her "I can feel myself losing control."

"Can you go harder?" she asked "I think I can take more."

"You want more…okay." I said jerking my hips to meet her bounces.

"OH YEAH!" Hibari moaned "That's so good!"

"Feeling…it's so intense." I told her.

I reached back and squeezed Hibari's butt as I fucked her more aggressively. The two of us grinded against each other, both of us drawing ever closer to an orgasm.

"Asuka…I feel funny." She said.

"Hibari I'm gonna…"

"OHHH ASUKA!" Hibari suddenly moaned and got unbearably tight.

"UGH!" I grunted "HIBARI!"

I creamed inside Hibari and saw cum splurge out the sides of her folds, coating my dick and waist.

Hibari got off me with a moist squishing noise. I stood up off the couch, feeling my breasts wiggle around a bit.

I kissed Hibari's cheek "Why don't we go to my room?"

She blushed "I'd like that…let's have fun!"

_Three down…one to go….I think I'll hold off on Yagyu for a bit…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Asuka's trip to use the bathroom turns into something much more exciting.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hole In the Wall- Yagyu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

It's been about a week since the others returned from their work. Katsuragi and Ikaruga were strongly agitated when they got home, dragging me right to the bedroom. The last few days before they returned Hibari and I kept having 'fun' around the house.

But all good things must come to an end. It was back to training and other work before long. Downtime is great but going to class and other things are fun to. It gets boring if you're locked into the same routine for too long.

We were doing our usual workouts and stuff. I like working out more now because it gives me a great chance to see my friends bouncing around in their tight gym clothes.

_It's kinda funny that we all have such large chests…weird…maybe it's a ninja thing?_

"I need to run to the bathroom." I said "I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't be gone too long." Ikaruga told me.

I headed to the stalls and took care of business.

I was standing up to go back when I heard it.

"Oh…ha…Mmmmm."

There was a strange moaning coming from the next stall over.

"Ha…Hi…Hibari…"

_What?_

I looked as the wall of my stall and noticed that there was a hole cut in it.

_This screams of Katsuragi's doing…probably peeping on people or something._

"Ah…Hmm….Hibari…"

_That voice sounds like…_

I nervously peeked through the hole to see what was going on.

I let out a soft gasp when I saw what was it, Yagyu was sitting there with her shorts around her ankles and her fingers in her panties.

"So…good…" she moaned as she rubbed herself.

_Oh boy!_

I looked down and wasn't surprised to see I had a hard on. Figuring this show might never happen again I moved my hand down and started masturbating to Yagyu's show. I started slow in order to keep the noise down. I could feel my hips rolling as my hand stroked. Yagyu was going hard, sticking multiple fingers inside herself.

"Hibari…" she kept moaning.

I bit my lips to keep my grunts and moans down and prevent myself from drawing Yagyu's attention.

"Hmmm." I sighed as my hips involuntarily jerked "Gah!"

I had closed my eyes and not realized that my dick had slid through the hole in the stall.

"Is that?" I heard Yagyu mumble.

_Oh crap she saw!_

"It must be one of Katsuragi's toys." She said "Had did I not notice that?"

_I can't pull it back now._

"Hmph."

I felt a hand wrap around my cock.

_Oh jeez._

"I'm sure Katsu won't mind if I borrow this." Yagyu said.

"Hiss." I bit my lip as I fleet wetness around my dick, Yagyu was licking it.

"I wish…I wish I had something like this…for Hibari." She said kissing and licking all over my tip.

The room was filled with loud slurping noises as Yagyu sucked me off. She kept moaning and I was pretty sure she was still fingering herself on the other side. I was letting out soft mumbles and moans as Yagyu provided me with great pleasures. My balls were pressed against the stall's wall.

"I'm using these…don't you like them?" Yagyu mumbled.

I felt soft, pillow like, warmth engulf my dick.

_She's using her tits!_

Yagyu was moaning and humming against my dick as she swirled her tongue along the tip. My head was rolling back as my mind nearly went blank in pleasure.

_I can't…hold on much…longer…_

"GMMMMMM!" I groaned as I felt my balls quiver and start dumping out cum.

I heard Yagyu gag and sputter on the other side.

"I wasn't expecting that…" she said "I had heard of special toys that also pumped out a mock ejaculate…"

_She still thinks it's a toy?!_

"I want…I want you inside me…Hibari…"

_She's imagining this is Hibari…OH COME ON!_

I heard a faint squishing sound and then my dick was embraced by a familiar sensation.

_I'm…inside her!_

"Oh…you feel so good. Fill every inch of me Hibari." Yagyu moaned.

I heard moist fapping noises as Yagyu grinded against my cock. I heard her butt slamming into the stall as she moved her body.

"Oh…yes…harder…" she moaned.

"Oh~" I let out a soft moan and licked my lips "So good…"

Yagyu moved her butt harder and harder. I was trying to keep my voice down but I was getting more difficult.

"Yag…yu…" I hissed.

"Hmmmm." Yagyu moaned "Hibari I'm…so close…"

I grunted as I felt myself start to shake.

"OHHHAAA!" I heard Yagyu moan and I lost it.

"GAH!" I bit my lip to keep my voice down as my sum pumped out into Yagyu.

"Ohh…" she moaned sliding off me "That was nice…Huh?"

"Those shoes…"

_Nonononono!_

I heard noise and looked up. The white haired girl was peaking over the top.

"HeHeHe…hey Yagyu." I nervously smiled.

"Asuka?" she said "Wait are you…I just…AHHH!"

She fell back and crashed down on the floor of the stall.

"Yagyu!" I yelled running over to check on her "Are you okay?"

The sight of Yagyu was pretty shocking, her shirt was pulled up to expose her breasts and her shorts and panties were around her ankles.

"Uhh." Yagyu said rubbing her head "That's smarts."

I reached my hand down and helped her up.

"So did…did we really?" she blushed.

"Umm…yeah." I smiled "Sorry about that."

"It was certainly…interesting." She said.

"Yeah." I walked forward "It can get more interesting if we do it face to face…"

Yagyu chewed her lip "O…okay."

"Good." I said leaning in to kiss her.

We made out for a bit, and I squeezed her large, full breasts. She moaned into the kiss while I picked her up and sat her on the sink.

"Yagyu…" I whispered.

"Asuka…" she mumbled as I kissed her nipple.

I broke my kiss with Yagyu's nipple and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Our breasts smashed together and fought for dominance.

Yagyu snuggled close to my neck "Do it…"

"HUP!" I lifted Yagyu up a few inches and slide her down onto my dick.

"Ohhhh." She sighed "So big."

I grunted at the tightness before slowly thrusting my hips and moving Yagyu a bit. She moaned as my dick pushed deeper into her and stretched her tight walls. He pussy was squeezing down on my like a vice grip.

"Asuka…this feels so good." She moaned into my neck "Harder…fuck me harder."

"Sure thing." I grunted.

I felt Yagyu's butt slapping into my crotch and her breasts wobbling against mine.

"As...uka." she moaned "I can feel it…I'm gonna…"

"Hold on a little longer." I told her "so we can cum together."

"I'm trying…" she said as my balls slapped against her and my dick went harder against her walls.

"Just a…little more." I told her "I'm so close."

The room was filled with moans and the sounds of skin slapping together as Yagyu crashed into my and her breasts flopped around.

"Asuka…I'm…"

"Me to." I said slamming her into a wall.

"I'M CUMMINGGGGGG!"

I held Yagyu close against the wall as I pumped rope after rope of thick, sticky cum into her.

"Oh Asuka…" she whispered in my shoulder "That was wonderful."

"Yeah." I smiled "A lot of fun."

"You two done, you've been in here for almost an hour." Katsuragi smirked.

Still inside Yagyu I looked over at the door and saw our three friends standing there. I quickly put Yagyu down, the both of us blushing.

"Come on." Katsu said "Let's go home…I have something to show you guys."

Yagyu and I got dressed and then the five of us headed home.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**This Chapter's main events were requested by **_**Naruto11222**_

**If you have an idea leave it in a review or PM it to me. I won't grantee every idea will get done but I'll always listen.**

**Next Time- Katsuragi has a pretty big event planned.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Futanari Scroll

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmm." I sighed opening my eyes.

I looked around; my bed was filled with four naked girls. Each looked so cute…so sexy. The last few days I had rotated who was getting to spend time with me. The four girls were starting to run me dry. Last night they each came by and the four took me at the same time.

I climbed over the sleeping bodies of Yagyu and Hibari. I got off the bed and headed off to take a shower. I turned on the water and let it cascade down my body. I washed my breasts and my crotch with slow careful movements.

"Taking a shower, how come you didn't invite me?"

I felt someone start grabbing at my soap covered chest.

"Katsu…"

I felt Katsuragi's large mounds pressed against my back while she used her hand to stimulate my front. Katsu jacked me off from behind and made me moan.

"Do you like this?" she whispered "moan for me."

"Haaaaa." I sighed "It feels so good."

Katsuragi kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear while she rubbed me down.

"Katsu…I'm…"

"Do it." She whispered "Cum all over the floor."

Katsu tickled my balls and I lost it.

"OHHHAAAA!"

I saw rope after rope of semen fire out and splat against the wall and floor of the shower. I slide down and sat on the floor of the shower.

"You're so cute with that face." Katsu smiled at me.

"Why…must you torture me?" I asked her.

"Two reasons. First it's fun, and second I want you to be a little more outgoing." She said "You have that thing so use it. You're already getting more risky, taking Hibari and Yagyu without any prompting from me…okay I helped a little with Yagyu by cutting that hole but that was it."

"What are you training me to be some kind of sex ninja?" I smirked at her.

She giggled "If that's what you wanna be."

"Well don't act like this thing is easy to get by with." I said pointing at my dick.

"I'd sure like one." She said walking closer "I bet it feels great."

Katsu pulled me into a kiss and we laid down on the floor, preparing for some private time…

* * *

**Later that day.**

I was relaxing on my bed, reading a trashy tabloid magazine. Articles about people I didn't know doing things I didn't really care about. The others were around the house but I was keeping to myself for a little while.

"This is so boring."

_Maybe I should go see if one of the girls wants to…have some fun…we really have been getting closer lately…_

Images of my friend's faces and the times we had sex together flashed through my mind. I got a strange fuzzy feeling in my chest.

"What am it doing?!" I said rolling over "Huh?"

I felt something digging into my back.

"What the heck?"

I lifted up the sheets to see what was poking me…it was a small scroll.

I opened it up "This is…"

It was the same scroll that gave me my…addition.

"But this burned up…"

I grabbed the scroll and headed out to the living room where the others were.

"What's up Asuka, you look flustered?" Ikaruga said.

"Do you need my help again?" Hibari asked.

I blushed hard "N…No Thank you…I found something."

I placed the scroll on the table.

"What's that…" Katsu asked me.

"It's what changed me." I told them.

"WHAT?!"

We all just kinda looked at it.

"What do we do with it?" Hibari asked.

"Use it of course!" Katsu said picking it up and smirking "That way we can all have cocks."

"I don't know…" Ikaruga said.

"Think of the opportunities." Katsuragi said "The sensations."

She wrapped her arms around Yagyu's shoulders "Getting closer to each other."

She nudged Hibari "Think of the fun we could have."

Katsu was clearly on board but the other three weren't sure. They were clearly thinking it over.

"How about we leave it for now." I said "You guys can decide after dinner."

They all agreed.

"Aww man." Katsu whined "I really wanted do get it done now."

"You can wait." I smiled.

"Well how do you feel about it?" she asked "You won't be the only Futanari around here anymore."

"Futanari?"

"It's slang for a girl who's got both parts." She said.

"Oh…I guess I'd like you all to have them…It's certainly make things easier for me if you could take care of each other sometimes."

"You won't feel like you're uniqueness was threatened?" she asked.

"I think it could bring us closer." I smiled.

Katsu just laughed "Yeah…I'd like that."

* * *

**After Dinner**

Dinner had been quiet. The three girls were had clearly been thinking about what they wanted to do.

"So then." I said as we all sat at the table "We know Katsu wants to use the **Futanari Scroll** but what about you guys?"

"**Futanari Scroll?" **Yagyu said.

"That's just what I'm calling it." I told her "Since you know…it makes Futanari."

The room got quiet.

"I'm going to do it." Hibari said standing up "I think it will be fun."

"M…me to. If Hibari is doing it so will I." Yagyu said joining her.

"What about you?" I asked Ikaruga "You're the only hold out…"

"…" she looked at it "…alright."

The four of them stood up and held the scroll.

"Umm." I said "I'll just be here watching."

The four of the nodded and started to get to work.

"HAAA!"

The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like the last time.

"Did it work?" Yagyu asked.

"Where did it go?" Hibari said.

"I'm sure it'll turn up." Katsu said.

"UGH!" Ikaruga groaned "I think…I feel something!"

All the sudden the other three held their stomach.

"Me too!"

"OHH!"

"This feels so weird!"

I watched, and I could see bulges forming in their shorts.

_It worked._

After a few minutes they calmed down.

"It worked." Ikaruga said "I feel it."

"It feels…weird." Yagyu said tapping the front of her pants.

"Let's take a look." Katsu said pulling her shorts off "ALRIGHT!"

All four, they were Futanari now.

"We all look a little different." Ikaruga said.

If my male parts were considered average or normal all the others had unique characteristic.

Ikaruga had a very long dick, the longest in the room, but her balls were fairly small.

Hibari on the other hand had the smallest penis but had huge testicles.

Yagyu had average sized parts, but her penis was significantly thicker than all the others.

"Aww no fair!" Katsu whined "You got a long one, you got a thick one, you have huge balls and what did I get?!"

"Your testicles look pretty saggy." Ikaruga said "There not big like Hibari's but they defiantly hang low."

"Whatever." Katsu said touching her penis "Time to break these bad boys in."

I stepped up and joined the other in getting naked. We all smiled and looked at each other. We were Futanari ninja's and we looked sexy.

We all moved our hands down and wrapped them around our dick. Each of us started stroking and moaning.

"This feels….good." Ikaruga moaned.

"I like it." Hibari smiled.

"It's hard to get my hand around it." Yagyu said struggling to hold her cock.

"The swinging isn't too bad." Katsu said as her balls flung around.

The five of us stood around jerking off. The room was filled with sounds of moans and fapping. The girls were quickly growing used to their new body parts and were stroking even faster. Ikaruga, who had started out apprehensively, was getting into it and leaning over as she jerked it. Katsuragi looked to be having fun rolling her balls around in her free hand. Not too far from her Yagyu and Hibari were looking each other in the eye as the stroked. I just watched them, masturbating to their lovely show.

"I feel…something." Yagyu hissed.

"It feels really good." Hibari said.

"I think I'm…" Katsu hissed.

"OHHH!" Ikaruga moaned as cum sprayed out of her dick.

_I feel it to…_

The other three had looks on their faces.

"AHHHHHAAAA!" we all moaned and shot ropes of cum on the floor.

There was now a puddle of thick white goo on the floor.

"That's gonna stain." I sighed "EEE!"

I shivered when I felt someone lick the side of my neck.

"You smell good Asuka." Katsu said groping me "I'm getting so hard."

Next to us I saw Yagyu was nuzzling into Hibari's neck, sucking and kissing it.

"These aren't so bad." Ikaruga said walking up to my front and kissing my neck.

I could feel Ikaruga's dick rubbing against my own as she kissed me. Our large chests mashed together. I moved my hands down to her waist as our soft lips battled. My kiss with Ikaruga was broken as Katsu pulled me onto the floor.

"AH!" I yelped as she licked my folds.

"Ready for this Asuka?" she said climbing up my butt.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Here we go!"

"OAH!" I moaned as I felt Katsu enter me.

_This is what it's like…from the other end…feels good._

I felt my whole body shake as Katsu drove into me.

"Yagyu that tickles." Hibari said squirming under her friends body.

"They're so big." Yagyu was licking the girls ball sack "They won't even fit in my mouth."

"You're really big to." Hibari told her "I don't think I can get the whole thing in my mouth."

The two were sitting in the 69 position. The way their chests pressed against each other's waists and how they struggled to wrap their mouths around each other's large sexual organs was really hot.

"Oh Katsu." I moaned "Harder! It feels good."

"This is great!" she cheered "Feels even better than taking it."

"I wonder how doing both will feel…"

"HAAA!" Katsu suddenly let out a loud moan.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Ikaruga had inserted herself into Katsu while the blonde was still doing me.

"Oh! That's even better!" Katsuragi moaned "My head is so cloudy."

Katsu kept her grip tight on my hips as she thrusted into me. I felt her balls swinging around and slapping into me. My own dick was flopping around, as were my large F-cup breasts. It felt so good to have someone inside me…it was incredible.

Near us Yagyu and Hibari had changed positions.

"Hi…Hibari!' Yagyu moaned as the other girl stuck herself inside.

"Yagyu…it feels so warm."

"Shit." Katsu moaned "You're reaching all the way to the back Ikaruga."

"It's not my fault it's so long." She said "But the more there is the more you can take? I want your walls squeezing every inch of my penis."

"When did you start talking…AH…so dirty?" I asked.

I looked at Ikaruga as she slammed her hips into Katsuragi "Perhaps Katsu is rubbing off on me."

I kept moaning as Katsu plowed into me. I felt my whole body wobbling and shaking. I enjoyed the show of Yagyu riding Hibari, watching the later girls large testicles get smashed under Yagyu's big butt.

"Oh Asuka." I heard Katsu moan "Ikaruga's dick…I'm gonna…"

"Do it." I told her "Cum for me."

Katsu's face wrinkled up.

"Ah…ha….AH…AHHHHH!"

I felt a warmth start to fill my body as Katsuragi came inside me.

"That's was good." Katsu said sliding out of me "Way better than just groping."

"I wasn't finished." Ikaruga complained.

"Come here." I waved her over "I'll take care of you."

I got on my knees before Ikaruga and wasted no time swallowing her dick. It tasted good, like Katsuragi. It also felt nice in my mouth. It was long though so not all of it fit. I used my experience with the others to lick and suck as much of Ikaruga's cock as I could fit in my mouth.

"Mmmmm Asuka." She moaned "that feels so good."

I took a quick look behind me and saw Katsu was sitting back, rolling her saggy balls around and using the other her to stroke herself.

"OHHH!" I heard a loud moan from across the room and saw Hibari's cum leaking out of Yagyu.

"I'm…AHHH!" Yagyu moaned as she climaxed.

Despite getting no true stimulation her dick also spewed out cum.

"You two." I made a sexy face "Come here, Katsu you to."

The four stood before me and I licked my lips.

"You guys have been so kind to me." I smiled "so let me repay the favor."

I wrapped my left hand around Ikaruga's long dick and my right one around Yagyu's thick cock. I stretched my mouth as wide as I could manage and took Katsu and Hibari in. I stroked Ikaruga and Yagyu while I bobbed my head against Katsu and Hibari's penises.

"Hibari…" Katsu moaned "I can feel your dick rubbing against mine."

"Asuka's mouth is so warm." Hibari said.

"Her hands are delicate yet strong." Ikaruga mumbled letting her head roll back.

"This feels heavenly." Yagyu added.

"MHMPH!" I mumbled into the blowjobs I was giving.

I sat on my knees for about ten minutes, sucking and stroking.

"Oh yeah…" Katsu moaned "I feel it…."

"This…AH!" Hibari added "I feel it coming."

"Just a little more Asuka." Ikaruga said.

"I'm so close." Yagyu hissed.

"OHHHHHAAA! ASUKA!" they all moaned spraying out rope after rope of cum.

The thick white goo spattered all over me, filling my mouth, covering my face, getting in my eye and covering my chest.

"Phew." Katsu sighed "That was a big one."

"I never expected that to feel so good." Ikaruga smiled.

"That was fun!" Hibari bounced up and down, her breasts and cock flopping around.

"Are you alright Asuka?" Yagyu said.

"I'm perfect!" I smiled through a layer of cum "This was really great…I think we're closer than ever."

I stood up "I love you guys."

They all looked at me and giggled.

"The impact of that statement is kinda lost when you look like that." Ikaruga said.

"I wasn't expecting a confession." Katsu blushed.

"Hibari is the only one for me." Yagyu pouted.

"I love you to Asuka!" Hibari cheered "and I love Yagyu, and I love Katsuragi, and I love Ikaruga. We can share each other forever!"

We all just laughed and hugged.

"So…" Katsu smirked "As much as I love doing this with you guys…

…I'd like to try out some new blood."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future, all characters are open, from the main games to even New Wave girls.**

**Next Time- First the girls go shopping, and then they make a small road trip to visit some friends.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Hebijo Futa-Homura & Suzune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

The night before was filled with many positions and lots of skin on skin contact. The **Futanari Scroll **was missing again but like Katsu said, it'd turn up eventually, maybe it went off to bestow its gift on other girls. And the following morning we decided to stop by the mall.

"I like this." I said looking at a little swim suit.

"I think it'd look good right here." Katsu said squeezing me.

"Stop it!" I hissed.

"Curse this chest." Ikaruga said "It's so hard to find adequate clothing."

"Just how big are you?" I asked her.

"G-Cup." She explained.

"Wow that's bigger than me." I said "I'm only an F."

"Pfffttt only an F." Katsu laughed "That's nothing."

"Well how big are you?" Hibari asked her.

"H." she smiled.

"H as in HUGE!" I stuttered trying to tie the bikini top "And I thought I was big."

"Well you know." Katsu said squeezing me again "I am older, you're still a growing girl."

"S-S-stop it." I panted.

"Well Hibari how big are you?" Ikaruga asked.

"Hibari wears a E-cup." Yagyu answered immediately.

"And you answered for her because…?" I said while holding Katsu back.

"I am also an E-cup." Yagyu said ignoring my question.

"I guess we all have pretty big chests." I said "I wonder if it's in the water or something."

"Well look at the bright side." Katsu said "You'll be hard pressed to ever find someone bigger than me."

"I know someone bigger then you." Hibari said.

"WHAT?!"

"Your saying there's someone with tits bigger than mine?" she said grabbing her chest.

"Yeah, Haruka."

"She was pretty big." I said tapping my chin.

"But…bigger than H?" Ikaruga said adjusting her top and making her breasts jiggle.

"Hibari?" Yagyu asked "How do you know Haruka's cup size?"

"Oh well…you know…girl talk." The pink haired girl blushed.

"Oh…really?"

"Yagyu." I said "Are you alright, you're twitching."

"My…My beloved Hibari was…soiled by that woman…" Yagyu mumbled.

"Okay~" I said stepping away.

"I won't believe that till I see it." Katsu said "No way she's that big."

"Well then why don't we go see." Hibari said "We can go visit them and she can tell you herself."

_Haruka is kinda sexy, so are Homura and the others. _

I felt a stirring downstairs and saw the bikini bottoms were starting to bulge out, the others looked the same.

"I've Uhh…got some free time." I said.

"What a coincidence me to." Ikaruga fake laughed.

"Yeah what they said." Katsu mumbled.

"I guess that means we'll be taking a trip." Yagyu said.

"Yay Field trip!" Hibari cheered.

"But first." I said stepping out of my bottoms "I need to take care of this."

"Oh yeah me to."

The others stripped down and I had Hibari lean against the wall.

"Here me go." I said sliding into her "Ohhhh yeah."

I reached around and started stroking her dick while I fucked her.

"Oh Asuka!" Hibari moaned "That feels so good!"

As I stroked and thrusted into Hibari I felt her big balls rolling around.

I felt someone touch my shoulders "I wanted Hibari."

"HAA!" I hissed as I felt Yagyu's thick dick spread my walls.

"GGRRR!" Yagyu grunted "So tight."

"You're pretty tight to." Ikaruga said pushing into Yagyu.

"Hey no fare." Katsu said pushing into her friend "Don't leave me out"

The five of us stood there fucking, Hibari was the only one without her dick in another person.

"Oh Ikaruga!" Yagyu moaned "It's pushing against my womb!"

It felt so good to be giving and receiving at the same time. Hibari was squeezing my dick so hard and Yagyu was stretching my walls to the limit.

"Katsuragi." Ikaruga moaned "You're so rough."

"You making me feel great." Kastu told her.

The five of us stood there, rocking against each other. Our balls were swinging around and or tits were flopping and bouncing all over.

_I love this…feeling…My breasts shaking and my balls swinging…_

"Asuka I'm…I'm gonna." Hibari moaned.

"I'm getting close to."

"ASUKA!" Hibari moaned as her pussy tightened and her dick shot out thick ropes of cum.

I felt myself slide out of Hibari as the girl lowered to the floor. I moved forward and let Yagyu keep pounding me.

"Yagyu…I can't hold on."

"Do it." She said "Cum for me."

I felt Yagyu push me a little wider and I lost my mind.

"OHHHHHH!" I let out a massive moan as I orgasmed and spewed cum all over the floor.

I felt Yagyu's dick slid out of me as cum dribbled out and I fell on the floor next to Hibari.

"GAHHH!" I turned to see what the noise was and got splattered in the face by Yagyu's cum.

Yagyu fell forward and her head landed softly on my chest. Behind us Ikaruga was getting plowed by Katsu, and her face made it clear she was at the breaking point. Ikaruga's long dick was flopping around and dripping precum everywhere.

"Here it comes!" Katsu warned her.

"HAAAAAA!" Ikaruga moaned, her cock spurting out jizz.

"OHHH YEAAAHHHH!" Katsu moaned as her cum filled Ikaruga.

The five of us laid on the floor, the smell of sex filled the room.

"So then…let's take a trip."

* * *

**Homura's POV**

I walked down the dark hallway, Miss Suzune wanted to see me.

"You called me Ma'am." I said walking into her office like room.

"Yes Homura come here."

She reached into her desk and pulled out a scroll.

"I recently acquired this…and I'd like you to have it."

She pushed the peculiar paper roll towards me.

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." She said "Try it now."

"Okay…"

I opened the scroll up and activated it….it disappeared in a puff of smoke and nothing happened.

"I guess it was a dud." Miss Suzune said "Oh well."

"URG!" I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Homura?"

"OAAAHHH!"

I looked down and there was a huge tent in my pants.

"What…the…" I said trying to catch my breath.

I lifted my skirt and there it was….a big, tan cock and a pair of testicles.

"AHHH! What the hell!"

"It is real." Miss Suzune said fixing her glasses.

"What did that thing do to me?!" I snapped.

"It was the mythical **Futanari Scroll.** An Item of legends that can bestow a female ninja with the greatest of gifts…I had thought it was only a legend…but you proved that it was the real thing."

"Using me as a lab rat! What are you Haruka?!"

Suzune walked up and poked at the growth.

"Ah!." I let out a quiet yip "That felt weird."

"It would be unhealthy to leave it erect like that." She said "I wish to see if it works."

Before I could say anything my teacher had her hand wrapped around me and was stroking furiously.

"AH!" I gasped "That feel really…good."

_This is nice…I've never felt this excited before._

Suzune moved her head down, brushed her hair back and flick her tongue over the tip of my new part.

"OH!" I screamed "That's good!"

Miss Suzune pulled back and sat up on her desk "Come Homura."

She hiked her skirt up and showed me her panties.

"You know what I want you to do right?"

"Of course." I said "I'm so hard it hurts."

"I take it you're no longer angry?" she smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Just that little bit you did right there made me love this thing…I can't wait to use it."

I quickly pulled down her panties and got myself ready.

"AHHH SO WEIRD!" I said as I entered her "It's warm, and tight, and wet."

"Don't just sit there girl…"

I grabbed my teachers hips and started pulling her back onto my dick. I could feel her butt shake and wobble as it collided with me. My own chest was shaking in my bra as I had sex with my mentor.

"Oh yes Homura….that's it." She moaned letting her hair down.

"Thank you." I said "I love this, thank you!"

I could feel my new balls swinging around and my body shaking as my penis was pleasured.

"Yes! Yes!" Suzune moaned "Come on!"

"UGH!" I groaned "I feel something…is this?!"

"AHHHHH!" I let out a massive yell as I felt my genitals contract and start dumping out cum.

"Oh~" Miss Suzune moaned "That was nice…"

I pulled out of her and saw cum dripping off the tip of my dick.

"So Homura?" My teacher said "I take it you like it?"

"Very much." I smiled stroking my new part.

"Then I have a task for you." She smiled "I want you to…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Bean Sprouts.**

**I have some things to do this weekend so there probably won't be another chapter till Monday or Tuesday.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7:Richer or Poorer-Ikaruga &Yomi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ikaruga's POV**

We had gone to Hebijo Academy. I was looking forward to seeing the girls from there. I'm still not sure what our relationship with them is. I guess we're friends but it's not super clear.

On other notes I've adjusted to my new growth rather well. Having the longest of the five of us can be difficult. If I don't tuck it away properly and get an erection it rips right through my underwear.

"I believe this is her room." I said stopping in front of a door.

It was clearly labeled Yomi.

"Yeah this is it."

I knocked on the door.

"One second."

The door opened and the blonde haired girl was standing there. She was wearing a casual sundress and she looked very pretty.

"Oh…Ikaruga."

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're just visiting." I explained "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Yomi's room was very fancy. It was painted white and there was a canopy style bed.

"You're room is very nice." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled "I like your outfit."

"It'snothing special." I shrugged.

I was only wearing my school uniform.

"That's a beautiful dress." I said "Where did you get it?"

Yomi and I talked for a bit, she showed me around her closet.

"I think I'll try this on actually." She said holding up a tank top.

Without a word she stepped out of her dress and I saw her in her underwear.

"Ugh…" I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" she asked looking over her shoulder at me.

"It's…n-n-nothing." I mumbled.

_I can already feel myself getting hard._

Yomi spun around "How do I look?"

The tank top looked good, it was low cut and exposed a large amount of her cleavage.

"Looks…good." I said biting my lip.

"It's a little tight." She said adjusting her top "I guess my boobs are a little big."

"Umm…yes they are. Exactly how big are they?" I asked.

"What's got you so curious?" she said lifting her chest up with her arms "Are you interested in me?"

"What no!" I said.

_I'm blushing I can feel it._

"I have H-cup breasts." She said "I think I'm bigger than you."

"Yeah." I said ""I only have G."

"That's still pretty big." Yomi said "Oh and Ikaruga."

"Yes?" I asked.

She leaned close to me "You have something else that looks pretty big."

"Huh?"

I looked down and there was a huge tent in my skirt.

"Oh my God!" I said covering it.

"What are you over reacting for?" Yomi said moving her face closer.

She moved my hands "Let me see…"

She picked my skirt up and looked at the erection that had torn right through my panties.

"It's…so large." She said "I never thought I'd see another."

"Another?" I asked.

"You got this from a scroll didn't you?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Well…so did Homura."

"Wait Homura is…a futanari?" I asked.

"Correct." Yomi said squeezing my arm against her breasts "And we all did exciting things with her, thing…"

Yomi turned my face towards hers "…I want to try with you."

Yomi placed her lips over mine and started to kiss me. I slowly began to kiss her back. I moved my arm up and began to caress her large full breasts. Yomi giggled into our kiss as I played with her breasts through her shirt.

Our kiss slowly broke

"Let's go over to the bed." Yomi said.

I smiled as she took my hand and led me over to the bed. The two of us fell back, our breasts shaking within our bras as we rolled back. Yomi quickly pulled at the buttons on my blouse, and then yanking my bra off, freeing my breasts. I pulled her top off and saw her light green bra, which I wasted no time removing.

"Mmmmm!" Yomi pulled me back down into another kiss.

Our bodies rubbed against each other, our breasts mashing and nipples rubbing.

"Ikaruga." Yomi whispered as our lips separated.

"Yomi." I smiled.

She pulled my head down into her breasts and I licked her cleavage.

"Oh yes." Yomi moaned "That tickles.

It felt so soft between her tits. It was warm and pillow. I felt my penis rubbing against Yomi's inner thigh.

"Hmmm." I moaned from between Yomi's breasts.

"Ikaruga." Yomi said lifting my head "Go all the way."

Yomi and I both shimmed out of you skirts and panties. She was already wet and ready to go, I was hard and throbbing.

"Stick it in." she said.

"O…okay." I said slowly pushing my penis into her.

"Hmmmm." Yomi moaned as I entered her and stretched her walls.

"You feel so good." I moaned.

I slowly began to move my hips, and slid in and out of Yomi. She moaned as her breasts hypnotically shook from each of my thrusts.

"So big." I said slapping my hands on top of her tits and holding them.

They were soft, not fatty or saggy, but perfectly round and firm.

"That feels nice." Yomi said as I played with her chest while I fucked her.

"Yomi." I moaned leaning in and hugging her "It feels so good. So tight and you feel so good pressed against me."

"I feel our boobs shaking against each other." She said moaned "It feels so good…harder!"

I moved my hips even quicker. The room was filled with noises of sweaty skin slapping against skin.

"Oh Ikaruga!" Yomi moaned "I don't think I can last much longer!"

"Me to." I told her "I'm gonna…OHHHHH!"

I felt my body shaking as cum filled Yomi.

"OHHHH!" Yomi said squeezing closer to me "SO GOOD!"

The two of us laid on the bed, giggling and kissing. Yomi rolled us over so she was on top. She wasted no time grinding her hips against my waist and stimulating me more aggressively.

"Oh that's nice." I moaned "You look so sexy."

Yomi laughed as her breasts shook and swayed with each of her movements. The sound of Yomi bouncing filled the room and I was entranced by the flopping sound of her tits clapping down on her. My own large bust was wobbling as my body shook from Yomi's hops.

"Oh…Oh yeah…" Yomi moaned "Feels so good…."

"Ugh!" I grunted "I'm in heaven."

Yomi grinded against me for a while, the two of us moaning and groaning in peasure.

"It's pressing against the back of me." Yomi said "You're so big!"

"I feel a wall!" I warned.

"OHHHAAAAHH!" Yomi moaned "It's inside my womb!"

I had stretched Yomi all the way and had gone deep into her.

"Ikaruga!" Yomi moaned "I can't…I'm gonna….HAAAAAAA!"

Yomi's walls clamped down around my length and I felt my eyes roll back in my head.

"OHHHH YOMI!" I screamed as cum flowed into her.

Yomi took a while to settle down from our romp. She slowly got off my cock. There was a moist squishing noise as she did so.

The blonde laid down next to me, snuggling up to my body.

"I've wanted this for a long time." Yomi whispered "To be with someone like you."

I turned over and cuddled with her.

"You're…wonderful Ikaruga." Yomi whispered "It wouldn't matter how rich you were…"

"You know…" I said holding her close "I came a lot…are you…?"

"Protected…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…we'll just have to see if we get a little bean sprout."

"YOMI!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Eyepatches and Dolls.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doll House- Haruka & Mirai

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Katsu, Yagyu and I were walking down the halls of Hebijo Academy looking for Haruka. We had come to solve the eternal riddle of weather Katsu was a smaller cup sized than Haruka.

"I'm telling you there's no way any of these Hebijo hoe-bags are bigger than me." Katsu said.

"Okay~" I said "But Haruka is really big!"

"It doesn't matter because I have something she doesn't." Katsu said patting her crotch.

"Oh yeah." I said feeling my balls rolling around between my thighs.

"I guess we all have a little extra." Yagyu said.

I was still getting used to having these new parts, but I really like them. They were fun and the things you do with them feel even better. It was a little strange having my balls be so big, they didn't quite fit inside my underwear so one ball sometimes fell out.

"Alright this is her room." I said knocking on Haruka's door.

The room opened and someone called us in. Inside Haruka's brightly colored lab and room was the girl in question and the flat chested one, Mirai.

"Ah if it isn't my little friend Hibari." Haruka smiled "Why are you here?"

"Yeah what are you losers doing here?" Mirai whined.

"Be nice." Haruka said walking up to us "How can I help you my favorite little pet?"

"We wanna know how big your tits are." Katsu said.

"Oh my." Haruka said putting a shocked hand on her chest "Well I'm afraid that's none of your business."

"Oh come on!" Katsu said "If you won't tell me let me have a squeeze I can judge that way."

"No!" Haruka snapped.

"Why do you guys care about your stupid big fat sacks?" Mirai said.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any." Katsu said.

"S-Shut up!" Mirai pouted.

"Why are you so obsessed with knowing the size of my breasts?" Haruka asked.

"Cause I've got H-cups." Katsu told her "And I refuse to belie you are bigger than me.

Katsu was getting in Haruka's face, and their chests were mashing against each other.

"Well I assure you." Haruka said pushing back "I am bigger than you."

Katsu and Haruka pushed against each other and made me feel all tingly.

"Just how big are you?" Katsu said "Come on tell me."

Haruka pulled away from the breast mashing contest and lifted her shirt "I have I-Cups."

"I!" Katsu yelled "No fucking way!"

Haruka took off her bra "Look I right there it says so."

"I feel so tiny compared to her glorious globes." Katsu mumbled walking out of the room "Maybe Hikage will actually fight me and make me feel better."

"Hngh." I was squirming around in place.

"Something wrong Hibari?" Yagyu asked me.

"I'm…all stiff." I told her.

"Oh."

"Hmm?" Mirai said "What are you to talking about."

"My penis is hard." I told her.

"Your what?!"

"Wait Hibari you…" Haruka said.

"Oh yeah I wanted to show you." I said pulling my skirt off "Look what I got."

The two Hebijo girls gasped when they saw my half hard wang.

"Yagyu's got on too." I said "Hers is really thick, like a cucumber."

"It's not that big…" Yagyu blushed.

"Incredible, it's just like Homura's." Haruka said.

"Wait Homura has one too?" Yagyu asked.

"Yes but…" Haruka grabbed my ball sack "Her testicles are nowhere near this large."

Haruka rolled my big balls around in her had.

"What incredibly large specimens." She said pulling me close "Hibari…I want to study you."

I nuzzled into her chest "Does that mean we can play?"

"Oh we'll do more than play." She smiled pulling me towards the bed.

I turned around and saw Yagyu was being motor boated by Mirai.

"S-Stop." Yagyu panted.

"Big…and bouncy." Mirai mumbled.

"Hibari~" Haruka cooed running her hands up my sides and kissing my neck "You're so adorable…you're my little toy."

"Haruka." I squirmed in her grip "That tickles."

Haruka pulled off all my clothes before stripping down herself.

"Do you like them?" she said squeezing her big boobs "You're friend seemed about as obsessed with breasts as Mirai."

"You look really pretty." I smiled "And yeah I do like them."

"Good." She said walking over, swaying her hips and breasts with each step.

Nearby Yagyu was pinned under Mirai as the smaller girl squeezed and kissed my friends chest.

_She really does have a thing for boobs._

Haruka went towards my waist and placed her chest over my crotch. I could feel my hard erection stuck between her breasts but I could only see the head through her deep cleavage.

"I can feel your big balls on the undersides of my breasts." Haruka said moving her head down "Now tell me…how does this feel?"

She flicked her tongue over the tip of my penis.

"Oh~" I moaned "That felt good."

"How about this?" she said swirling her tongue over the tip.

"Haruka!"

"And this." She said grinding her breasts against my waist.

"AH!"

Haruka sucked on the head of my dick while she shook her huge breasts around. I moaned and squirmed feeling my own chest shifting and wobbling. I watched as Yagyu took control of Mirai and flipped her over so the flat chested girl was under her.

"OHHH!" Mirai practically screamed when Yagyu stuck her thick length inside the smaller girl "It's gonna rip me in half!"

"Your friend is quite large as well." Haruka said reaching under her breasts to tickle my balls.

"Haruka." I moaned "I feel it…"

"Are you going to cum?" she asked.

She opened her mouth wide "Deposit you sample right here."

She flopped her breasts down a few more times and then I felt a surge in my crotch.

"OHHAAA!" I moaned as thick white goo sprayed into Haruka's mouth.

The cum was dripping out of Haruka's mouth and she smiled at me "I'd say that was a great test, but I require a sample somewhere else."

I crawled over to her "Play doctor all over."

Haruka pushed me down again and crawled up me so our crotches were close, I could feel the heat of her pussy radiating onto my dick.

"Stick it in." she said grinding her butt against me.

I reached down and let out a moan as Haruka slowly slid down my length. Nearby Mirai was moaning as Yagyu plunged into her doggy style. Yagyu's big boobs were smashed against the black haired girls back as her thick dick destroyed the other girl's pussy.

"Hibari." Haruka said bouncing on my dick "Come on you have to do some work to."

"Okay." I said moving my hips to meet her.

Haruka leaned down and pushed my face into her breast. They were so big and soft, it was like a fluffy mass of cotton candy. I hummed into her chest while I kept moving my hips to thrust into Haruka.

"Oh Hibari!" she moaned "I can feel your huge balls slapping into my ass!"

Each time Haruka bounced my balls were squished under the big butt cheeks, it felt good.

"Hmmm." Haruka moaned "It's even better than Homura's. You're making me feel so good Hibari."

"Mhmp." I mumbled from my position between her breasts.

I pulled my head out for air and saw what Yagyu was doing.

"Don't you dare!" Mirai yelled at her "AHHHHH!"

Yagyu was forcing her girth into Mirai's butt.

"So tight." Yagyu moaned "I feel like it's gonna get cut off."

"You're gonna kill me!" Mirai screamed.

"We can do that once you finish." Haruka whispered "First you have to cum in my pussy….are you gonna cum Hibari?"

I moved my hips to slam into her "Yeah, her it comes!"

"OHHH!" I moaned as my body was racked with pleasure and Haruka was filled with my cum.

"Good girl." Haruka said letting my length slide out of her.

She rolled over so she was laying on her stomach and resting her head near her breasts.

She wiggled her butt "Go on, this is you final test."

I walked up and spread her cheeks "Do I just stick it in?"

"Just like before, just a different hole." Haruka said.

I moved myself and then started to push into her. It was a lot tighter than her other hole but I managed to get a good portion of myself in.

"Oh that's good!" Haruka moaned "Now do me."

I started to grind myself against her cushy butt. Nearby I saw that Yagyu was done with Mirai, and was pulling a blanket over the two.

_They look cute together._

"You're slowing down Hibari." Haruka said "come on harder."

"Right!" I cheered thrusting twice as fast.

My breasts bounced and my balls slapped around as I plowed in Haruka's butt.

"Oh yes." Haruka moaned "That's it…fuck me."

"Ha…Ha…Haruka it feels so good." I moaned "I don't think I can hold on."

"Do it Hibari." She moaned "Cum in my ass!"

I thrusted a few more times and then felt Haruka's body shake.

"OHHHHH~ HIBARI!" she screamed.

I felt my balls het smashed between my legs and her butt as I gave her one big thrust.

"HARUKA!"

I exploded inside her, filling her ass with my sticky cum. I slowly slid out, making Haruka moan as my head passed through her butt hole.

"That was wonderful." She said pulling my close "I learned a lot of interesting things."

"Me to." I smiled.

Haruka pulled me close and spooned my "You're my little pet Hibari."

"You're so soft and warm." I said feeling her breasts against my back "I…I like you a lot Haruka."

"Hmmm." The older girl hummed "I like you to."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hikage still won't fight Katsuragi, but she will do something with physical activity.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Emotion- Hikage

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Katsuragi's POV**

"There she is." I said as I watched Hikage.

Hikage, the green haired, big boob having, emotionless babe.

I was watching her work out in the gym, all sweaty and sexy. I got to see jumping jacks…Sploosh. After a while I decided to finally tell her I was here.

"Hey!" I yelled "Hikage!"

"Oh…it's you." She groaned "What'd you want now?"

I just shrugged "Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

"We all came; I needed to find out if your friend Haruka's jugs were really as big as Hibari said they were."

Hikage just started at me "…Okay…that's weird."

"It's not that weird." I said "What are you up to?"

"I was about to go shower…I'm all sweaty." She said.

I watched a bead of sweat trail down her neck and disappear into her cleavage.

_Oh yeah….I just wanna shove my face between those puppies._

"Hey your nose is bleeding." Hikage said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wah!" I quickly wiped it off "Ha…Haha…."

I could feel my boner attempting to rip through my pants.

"You feeling alright?" Hikage asked walking off.

I watched her pick at and adjust her shorts.

_Even her ass is perfect!_

I walked up behind her and picked her up, my right hand cleverly coping a feel.

"Hey what are you, put me down!"

"Stop squirming." I told her "Actually keep it up it feels good."

Hikage was clearly through off when I picked her up because her usually calm demeanor was gone and she was straight up angry and nervous.

I carried the girl into the locker room and dropped her on the bench.

"What's you problem?!" she snapped.

"This is!" I yelled yanking my pants off "You caused it so you do something about it."

"Is that…"

"Yeah I got this I little while ago." I told her "It works and everything."

"It's kinda like Homura's…but saggy."

"HEY!"

"Well it's the truth." She said rolling my balls around "You want me to take care of it?"

"Well watching you work out caused it so yeah."

"No." she said looking away "Not gonna happen."

"What…but come on!"

"I…just no." she said.

_What's her problem._

"Come on please."

"Will it make you shut up?!" Hikage said wrapping her hand around the length.

Hikage slowly stroked me. From above I was able to see her breasts wobble around.

_They look so good._

I moaned as Hikage pulled her hair back and took me into her mouth. It was so warm and the perfect amount of saliva was in her mouth to properly coat my dick.

"That's perfect." I sighed rubbing the back of Hikage's head "Suck harder."

I grabbed Hikage's hair.

"You look cute with pig tails." I smiled.

"Knock it off…" she blushed while licking my saggy balls.

"Take those tits out." I told her.

Hikage lifted her shirt, and her breasts flopped down with a smack.

"How big are these babies?" I asked squeezing Hikage breasts while kissing her neck.

"E" she panted.

"That's not too bad." I said taking my shirt off "I mean I know plenty of people bigger than that but you got a nice set."

I ran my hands over Hikage's chest, stopping to play with her nipples.

"Oh…" she panted "That's nice…"

I moved my hands down and took off Hikage's shorts. Her ass looked so nice in her tight underwear. I hooked my fingers into the panties and slid them down, finally getting my prize, a view of naked Hikage.

"Up against the locker." I told her.

Hikage braced herself against the lockers while sticking her butt out of me.

"You ready for this?" I said slapping her ass.

"Just stick it in." she mumbled.

I fulfilled her request and slowly pushed my dick into her.

"Ohhhh~" I moaned.

"That's big." Hikage groaned.

I grabbed her hips and started thrusting. Hikage began to moan loudly as I my balls swung around and slapped into her thighs. The room was filled with the sounds of skin on skin contact. My breasts were shaking with each thrust and Hikage's were bouncing and flopping around as I slammed into her.

"Oh…oh yeah!" Hikage moaned "That's good!"

_She's getting excited!_

I could feel Hikage getting wetter and wetter as my dick stirred up her pussy. I reached forward and squeezed the green haired girl's big breasts as I thrusted quickly.

"Damn…Hikage you feel so good." I moaned "Your pussy is so tight, and you tits are so soft."

"UGH!" Hikage groaned "Stop talking and fuck me!"

I hugged my arms around Hikage's waist and thrusted faster. Both our bodies were smacking against each other, grinding and squeezing our best assets.

"Ahh!" Hikage screamed "I…can't…hold on…"

"Cum for me…Squeeze my cock with your tight walls."

"HAAAHHHH!" Hikage moaned as she orgasmed.

"Oh yeah!" I moaned as her walls clamped down on my dick "OHHHHHHH~"

I felt myself release inside of Hikage, filling her walls with my fertile seed.

"Mmmmm." I moaned pulling out "That was good."

"Wow…that was…Haaaaa." Hikage sighed.

I walked over and sat down next to the ninja girl. I turned her head and kissed her. Hikage used her tongue to explore my mouth. I ran my hands all over her body, examining every inch of her glorious frame. I rubbed the snake tattoo with my thumb and pressed our chests together to feel her warmth.

Our naked make out session continued as my hands went up her back.

"Huh?" I stopped when I felt something strange on her back.

"What's the problem." Hikage said kissing my neck.

I looked over Hikage's shoulder and was shocked to see her back was covered in tiny scars.

_How did I not see these?_

"Your…back…"

"Oh…those." Hikage said stopping her kisses "Those are from a long time ago…"

"What happened?" I asked her.

She didn't respond.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I mumbled.

"There from the streets, fights and stuff like that…stuff…"

Hikage's normally emotionless face was starting to show an emotion I didn't know she was even capable of…fear.

"Hey are you alright?"

"…"

"Hikage?"

"…"

The girl didn't say anything, but suddenly a tear rolled out.

_She's crying…Way to go Katsu you really did it this time._

What started as one tear was soon an uncontrollable flood of salty water.

"Hey…don't cry." I said pulling her into a hug.

_There are scars on her leg to…that stuff she's talking about…I understand…and I basically forced myself on her…I'm just as bad as them…_

Hikage leaned into me, crying, she did that for a while, till she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

"Come on." I said dressing the sleeping girl.

I picked up Hikage and carried her to her room. I laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I was turning to leave when something grabbed my wrist.

"Don't…go…" She mumbled "Please…Don't…leave me…Hinata…"

Her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow.

_She's talking in her sleep…_

I walked around and took a seat on the bed. I laid down next to Hikage and pulled her close so her head was on my chest.

"Don't worry." I said rubbing her hair "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**I decided to go a little more sweet and touching with this chapter, especially at the end. I know some of this stuff was a tad OOC for Hikage but I think it worked for this chapter.**

**Next Time- Asuka and Homura get some quality 'friend' time.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Blooded- Homura & Asuka

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Asuka's POV**

* * *

I speed walked down the hall of t Hebijo academy. I was looking forward to seeing Homura, it had been a while and it would be nice to talk and stuff. We were friendly…not best friends but something like that…I think…I don't know…I hope we are…Homura's so nice, pretty too…

I should have been paying attention because I bumped into someone and fell down, my soft butt breaking my fall.

"Oh sorry about that." Someone said reaching out a hand.

I grabbed the hand and pulled myself up, it was Homura helping me.

"Asuka? Why are you here?"

"It's a long story." I said "But I'm here so do you wanna do something?"

"Sure." She said "Come on there was actually something I wanted to show you."

I followed Homura down the hall to her room. Her butt looked really cute as it swished under her skirt. We got into her room and she closed and locked the door.

_She locked it…just what is she up to?_

"Close your eyes." She said.

I did as she asked.

I heard some rustling and then Homura told me to open.

"Check this out."

She was standing there naked; I looked over her body, big breasts like Hibari and Yagyu, wide hips…and a penis.

"Wait you have?"

"I used a scroll and grew it." She said "Pretty wild huh?"

"Yeah…weird." I mumbled.

"If I ever find it again..." She mumbled "Why don't you use it…I bet you'll love it."

"Well you see…" I laughed quietly while playing with my skirt "I already did. Actually my friends did to, I was the first."

"No way!" Homura said "You've got it to."

We both stood there, Homura naked and me stripped from the waist down. We both poked and prodded at each other's lengths.

"What are the chances the two of us would both get this?" Homura said

"Yeah…it's almost like a cheap gimmick for an erotic novel."

We both looked at the nearby wall.

"Yeah Right."

"Asuka." Homura said pulling my shirt off "I'm really hard."

"I know…me to." I said.

"Well there's really only one thing to do." She said brushing her hand over my chest.

"Yeah there is." I said moving my lips close.

I slowly kissed Homura's soft lips. She reached around and gave my butt a light squeeze. I used my hands to explore her chest and give her a squeeze.

"You have tan lines." I commented.

"Yeah I do." She said "Sorry."

"Don't be." I said kissing her breasts "They add character to you beautiful breasts."

"Hmmm." Homura moaned as I slowly placed her nipple into my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around the little bud before letting her out of my mouth.

"You've already teased me." She said "so you can go first."

Homura surprised me by jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my back.

"Ugh!" I groaned "Jeez your heavy!"

"Asuka!" she yelled "How rude."

"Sorry." I said adjusting her so I could support her properly and then I shoved myself into her.

"Ohhhh." She moaned "That feels so good."

"Yeah it does." I said as Homura started bouncing on my cock.

I felt Homura's soft breasts jiggling against my own as she grinded against my body.

"Oh Asuka…it's so good!" she moaned hopping more and more "Harder…Harder!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I felt my balls swing around and slap into Homura's legs.

Homura squeezed my tighter and I held her close as I ravaged her insides. I walked over and slammed Homura down on the bed as I continued to pound her. The two of us were grinding against each other, moaning and panting in pleasure.

"Asuka…I'm so close….I'm gonna lose it."

"Ha…ha…" I panted "Me to…any second…I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me Asuka." She panted.

The both of us moaned and I felt Homura start to get tight.

"HAAAA!" we both moaned as I came inside the tan skinned girl.

Homura and took a second to catch our breath before I felt the tip of Homura's penis rub against my butt. I didn't say anything as I reached back and pushed the rod into my tight snatch.

"Asuka you're so tight." Homura moaned "you feel so good around my dick."

"Your stretching me out." I said rolling my hips "Feels great."

I reached forward and squeezed Homura's breasts while I bucked my hips. I rode Homura's thick dick for a while. She placed her hands on my waist and thrusted her hips to meet my movements.

"Shit Asuka that's good." Homura moaned "Make me feel even better!"

I increased the speed of my bounces further escalating my pleasure.

"I'm on fire!" I moaned "HOMURA!"

I felt my walls tighten and squeeze down on Homura's big cock. She screamed and then I felt her penis twitch.

"Ah…ASUKA!" she yelled out as her cum filled my hole.

Feeling the wonder of my lover's cum slowly oozing out of me I crawled over to Homura. The two of us laid together kissing and caressing our bodies. I played around with Homura's big chest; she told me they were E-cup. She also played with my, kissing and sucking on my soft, bouncy boobs.

"So what do you wanna do now." Homura asked rubbing our chests together.

"Let's stay here for a bit." I said pushing my chest out, smashing our tit flesh together "Hey Homura, what happened when you used the scroll."

"Oh, it vanished."

"Same here." I said "I wonder where it went this time…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see next time.**

**Next Time- The scroll chooses its next herald, a white haired beauty out to punish two naughty backstabbers.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Auska &amp; Friends gets updated every Tuesday.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11:Trust-Miyabi&Imu Ryoubi&Ryona

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Miyabi's POV**

"Haaaaa~" I sighed sliding into the tub.

I was taking a nice relaxing bath; having nearly getting killed a few days ago I was still pretty pissed.

I let my body slide under the water, leaving my nose above water. I blew bubbles and relaxed. I heard a knock on the door and pulled myself out so no one would see me acting like a child.

"You in here Miyabi?"

"Oh hey Imu."

Imu is my friend, we do pretty much everything together.

"What are those two doing?"

"They're still locked up in the dungeon." She said.

"Good." I said running my hands through my hair "I'll deal with them later."

Ryobi and her sister, Ryona, had tried to kill me. They might have helped us out in the end but for now…I don't trust them completely, they ruined my belief in them…letting people get close to me isn't something I do frequently.

I reached back and ran my hand through my hair.

I heard Imu giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You look handsome doing that."

"I am not Handsome." I mumbled poking my large chest "These aren't very manly."

"Very well." Imu smiled "Huh?"

"What is it?" I asked.

Imu moved my clothes and a small scroll rolled out.

"What is this?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure." I said drying myself off as I stepped out of the bath.

I walked over as Imu unrolled the scroll.

"I've never seen this before." I said.

"I don't recognize it either." Imu added.

We both let out a gasp as the scroll just vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You think it was a trap?" I asked "Maybe those two set it up."

"I doubt it…how would it have gotten in here?"

"Ugh…" I let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Imu asked me.

"I feel…something…"

Suddenly Imu doubled over "Ah…me to!"

The both of us hissed and moaned as something happened to our bodies.

"HAAAAA!"

"OHHHH!"

We looked down, and both of us had large, thick, throbbing penises.

"What the hell." I said stunned.

"Impossible." Imu said poking hers.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny." Imu asked.

"All this time you've been calling me handsome, and now look." I laughed "I think it's kinda funny."

Imu laughed "Yeah I guess it is."

"Well…" I said "What the heck do we do with them?"

"I'm not sure." Imu said "But…it feels good to touch it."

"Yeah." I said rubbing my hand up and down "It…really does."

Before I realized it Imu and I were standing there, stroking ourselves. It felt, really good.

"Oh…oh…" I panted "This is…wow!"

"Ugh…" Imu groaned "I can't….stop….something is…HAAAAA!"

A white goo shot out of Imu's penis and splattered against my leg.

"Oh…Yes…I….UGH!"

The same gunk sprayed out of me and splattered on the floor.

"That was…incredible." I said sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

"Yeah…" Imu panted "Wow…"

A thought came to mind.

"So." I looked at my friend "I just thought of a great idea."

* * *

**Later**

A few hours after gaining some new power Imu and I headed down to the dungeon. We stopped in front of the cell with the two sisters.

"Step back from the door." I told them.

"Miyabi please." Ryobi said "What we did was stupid but…"

"Back up." Imu told her.

The two stepped away and Imu unlocked the cell. We walked in and Imu threw a bag in the corner. The bag spilled open, dumping it's contents, whips and chains.

"What's all that?" Ryona said "It looks like fun."

"We'll see." I said "Against the wall."

The two did as they were told.

"I may be willing to forgive you, if you play along, does that sound fair?"

"Yes Miyabi." Ryobi answered.

I spanked her.

"AH!"

"Yes Mistress." I corrected "Say it…"

"Yes…Mistress." She mumbled.

"Good." I said rubbing my hand over her butt.

Next to me Imu was slapping Ryona's breasts around.

"So big and heavy." Imu said squeezing them "How big are these."

"I-cup." The blonde moaned.

"Better than mosquito bites over here." I said ripping Ryobi's shirt off

"What's it like?" I said pressing my breasts against her back "Being so small?"

"Ha…" the brunette moaned "I can…make them…bigger."

"Do it." I commanded licking her neck.

Ryobi used her power to change forms, gaining breasts as large as her sister.

"Yeah I like that." I whisper as I slapped her breasts around.

"Miyabi." Imu called and threw a bag to me.

"Now then you two really hurt us." I told them "and you'll be punished for it, and each time you'll ask us for forgiveness."

"Yes Mistress." They both answered.

Imu got somethings set up, and we chained the sisters to the wall, they were facing the wall, with their backs to us.

"Let's start with this." I said picking something up.

I took the ripped purple toy and slowly worked it into Ryobi's ass.

"Uhh." She squirmed.

Next to me Imu was sliding one it Ryona.

"And now…" I said pushing a button.

"AHHAHAHA!"

They both let out moans as the toy's started vibrating inside them.

"What do you have to say?" I said.

"I…I'm….I'm sorry." Ryobi moaned out.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry…Mistress."

"And you?" Imu asked the sister.

"I've been a bad girl." She giggled "I deserve more."

"Is that so?" Imu asked going through her bag.

***CRACK!***

Imu flicked her wrist and cracked a whip. I took out a pair of clamps and went over to Ryobi.

I attached the two clips to the brunettes nipples and then pressed a button.

"HAAAA!"

"A little shock never hurt." I laughed.

"I'm sorry Mistress!"

Next to me I heard cracking noises and saw Imu was whipping Ryona.

"Thank you Ma'am!" the girl moaned "I deserve another."

_I thinks she likes this a little too much…_

I grabbed a whip of my own and looked at Imu and she nodded.

"How's this?!" she said whipping the girl's already raw butt "Aplopgize!"

"I'm sorry!"

I pulled back and smacked Ryobi "Well?!"

"I'm sorry!"

Imu and I alternated strikes.

"I'm Sorry!"

"I'm Sorry!"

We did that for a bit before we synched up.

***CRACK!***

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"Okay." I said with a cold look "You're almost there."

Imu and I undressed and then let the girls down from the chains.

"You're sins will be absolved once you please your Mistresses."

"Are those…?"

"Holy Crap!"

I moved my length closer to Ryobi's mouth "Suck it…Now."

Slowly the two girls moved forward before taking us into their mouths.

"Oh yeah." I moaned "That's good."

"Ugh." Imu sighed "Yeah…"

I looked at Imu, her penis was a little longer than mine, but mine was an inch or so thicker. As Ryobi sucked I could feel her big tits pressing against my crotch.

_Those things are big…hard to believe she's normally flat like a board._

Moaning as Ryobi sucked I reached up and fondled my own breasts. I had large G-cups but compared to these sisters I was small.

_I think Imu has E-Cups… but even compared to these two…Murasaki is huge…_

I kept thrusting my hips into Ryobi's mouth and before long I felt that sensation.

"Oh yeah…oh…ugh…here it…OHHHHHHH!"  
Ryobi started gagging as my thick cum poured down her throat.

"Oh…damn." I heard Imu moaned "I can't….UGH!"

Cum shot out of her dick, covering Ryona's face.

"So salty." The blonde smiled liking her lips "Yummy."

"Both of you bend over." I commanded.

"Yes Mistress."

Both girls got on their knees.

"Stick them up."

Both moved their butts higher.

"HA!"

I pulled back and spanked the girl.

"AH!" Ryobi yelled.

"OH!" Ryona moaned.

Imu and I alternated turns slapping the girls butts till they were red. Still bent over the girls waited for Imu and I.

"If you do well here we might be able to forgive you." I told them.

"Yes Mistress." Ryobi said, her voice sounding dazed.

I mounted the girl, and slowly pushed my erect penis into her.

"Ugh…so tight." I moaned.

"Haaaaa~" the girl sighed as I stretched her walls.

"Ohh." Imu moaned as she entered Ryona.

"Wow! So big!" Ryona screamed "It's so deep in me!"

I slowly started rocking my hips, thrusting into my wannabe assassin. Ryobi was moving her body to match me, her breast swaying and flopping around. My own chest was jiggling each time I connected with the brunette.

"Oh!" I grunted "This is…wow."

"It's so big!" Ryobi moaned "So thick!"

"How's it feel to have my thick cock in you." I asked as I pounded her.

"It feels good." She groaned "It's so good Mistress!"

"That's it." I said feeling my balls swinging around.

Next to me Imu was aggressively thrusting into Ryona, spanking her with each thrust.

"OH YES!" Ryona moaned "More!"

"Feels….incredible." Imu moaned "I've never felt so good."

"It's really good." I said thrusting "this thing is great."

"I can't hold it in…" Imu said.

"Me too."

We looked at each other, we both had looks of pleasure on our faces.

"Cum with me." Imu said.

We kept thrusting, not looking at the girls, we were staring at each other.

"Oh…oh…"

"Ha…ha…."

We both felt our climax at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

We both moaned loudly as we orgasmed as came inside the two sisters. Ryobi and Ryona fell off us and laid forward.

"My legs…I can't move." Ryobi said "I feel like jelly."

"Yeah…" her sister moaned.

"Well I hope we can get passed this." I said.

"Yes…Miya…Mistress Miyabi." Ryona moaned.

"I could get used to this." Imu said walking over to me.

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close, our breasts bouncing against each other.

"Me to."

"Miyabi…" I could feel Imu's hot breath on my lips.

"Imu…"

We both moved, and slowly embraced each other in a kiss. My tongue entered my best friends mouth and we played tonsil hockey. We both laid down, still kissing. I rolled over and pulled Imu on top of me. She slowly lifted up and pushed my penis into her. Our kiss never broke as she slowly grinded against me, stimulating us both.

"Oh Miyabi." She moaned finally gasping for air.

"Imu….It's so good." I said jerking my hips to meet her bounces.

"I'm already…"

"I know…me to." I panted "I can't…"

"Do it." She said, making her breasts flop about as she hopped "Inside me…"

I gripped Imu's legs as I got closer to my climax.

"Here it…"

"HAAAA!" I felt Imu get tighter "MIYABI!"

I gave her one or two more thrust before I was pushed over the edge.

"IMUUUUUU!'

I released inside her, filling my friend with my cum. Imu got off me and laid down next to me, kissing me again.

"Miyabi…" she smiled, her face still had a look of exctasy.

"Imu…" I smiled back pulling her closer to me.

We both stared into each other's eyes.

"I've got this feeling." Imu said "In my chest."

"Me to…" I nodded

We both looked deep into each other's eyes. We shared one more kiss before separating.

"I love you…" we both said simultaneously.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message em any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- What Was Murasaki doing during all this**

**I have Finals next week so there probably won't be any chapter, sorry but school first.**

**Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Shy- FutaMurakumo & Murasaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I was outside of the small house my friends and I were staying in doing some light workouts, jumping jacks and jogging. The sky was starting to get cloudy.

_I wonder if it is going to rain._

"Hey Yumi!" Minori yelled "Come see!"

"Come see what?" I said turning around "What are you yelling about."

"Just come see!"

I followed the girl inside and saw the others were there, and a strange girl was on our couch.

"Why is there a stranger in our house." I said trying not to get upset.

"Murakumo brought her back." Shiki explained.

"Murakumo…" I said looking at the girl in question "Do you care to explain why a stranger is in our home. One wearing a rival school's uniform no less."

_This girl seems kinda familiar…._

The sleeping girl was wearing a Hebijo uniform. She had purple hair and a very….very large chest.

"W-w-w-well you see…."

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

**A short time earlier.**

"Why did Shiki make me go out and get the vegetables for dinner…she knows I don't like to go out much." I whispered to myself "even the clerk thought I was trying to rob them because of my mask…"

***Snore…***

"Hmm?"

I took a peak down an alley where some odd noises were coming from.

"It sounds like a sick dog." I mumbled.

I stepped forward and found the source of the noise, a girl, about my age, asleep on the ground.

"Umm…are you okay…" I whispered.

***SNORE***

"Oh dear…um excuse me…"

_Should I just leave her here._

***Rumble!***

"AH!" I yelped at the thunder "I guess it's gonna rain."

"You should get inside." I whispered nudging the girl "You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the rain."

***Snore…***

_Oh dear…well I can't just leave her here…she might get attacked in this venerable state…or worse catch a cold from the rain._

I picked up the girl and hoisted her on to my shoulder.

"My you're heavy." I felt something pressing on my back and saw just how…well-endowed this girl was, she was bigger than me and I have H-Cups.

"I hope Yumi isn't to upset about me bringing you back…I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

**Back in the present.**

"HA." I sighed in frustration "I guess I can't be too angry."

The sky had opened up and it was really coming down out there.

"She can stay till the rain let's up." I said "But she's your responsibility understand Murakumo."

"D-D-D-Do I H-Have to?" she asked.

"Murakumo?" I said raising my voice just a tad.

"Oh…okay." The girl nodded "I'll just take her to my room for now."

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

I went downstairs to the basement, my room is there, and dropped the girl on the bed.

"I…I guess she's a heavy sleeper."

"Hmmmm?" I the girl mumbled turning over.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You're awake." I mumbled.

"Who's there?" the girl asked.

"O-O-Over here." I said raising my hand over the couch.

As soon as she had made I noise earlier I dove behind it to hide.

"Where am I?" the girl asked "How did I get to this place?"

"I took you here, it's my house" I said peeking out ever so slightly "I-I…I'm Murakumo…who are you?"

"Murasaki." The girl said quietly "Have you seen my sister?"

"Um no sorry you were alone when I found you." I said still hiding.

"I see." The girl said "Well goodnight then."

She dropped her head on the pillow and started to nod off again.

"Um Excuse me." I said walking over to the bed "Can you not sleep right now…"

"Mphm." The girl mumbled turning over.

"WHOA!"

Her arm snagged mine and when she turned I was pulled onto the bed with her. Suddenly the girl was suggling into my chest.

"You're warm…" Murasaki mumbled "Snuggle with me…"

"Um…I-I-I'm not really…"

"Hmmm." I the girl said hugging me like I was a giant stuffed animal "Soft…"

I tried to squirm out of her iron bear hug but I couldn't move.

"Ugh?" I groaned "Something is digging into my back."

I managed to move my hand back and pull at whatever was irritating me.

"What is this?" I said looking at a scroll "I don't remember putting that there…"

I opened it up and slowly scanned the scroll before it burned up in my hand.

"Yikes!"

I felt a heat pass over my body.

"What is…ugh…ha…it fells….OHHH!"

I felt something in my pants, like a large knot in my panties. I also felt a strange sensation in my chest.

"Mura…saki…" I groaned against the girl "Let me…go…."

"Cuddly…" the girl said rubbing against me, her hand hit me downstairs and I felt my brain go blank.

"AH!" I gasped "What…was that?"

"Huh?" Murasaki blinked "Something's poking me."

The girl moved back and we both looked down.

"You have a tent in your pants." The girl observed.

"Huh HA?!" I said pulling my skirt off "What the heck?!"

When I pulled my skirt off, my panties had been ripped and a penis and two large testicles were there.

"Hmm?" Murasaki said skirting closer "Looks funny."

She reached out and poked it.

"Ha!" I gasped.

"Did that feel nice?" Murasaki asked "I'll do it again."

She kept poking and I kept moaning.

"It's warm." Murasaki said wrapping her hand around the length and squeezed the balls with the other hand.

"AH!" I gasped.

"Warm." Murasaki said stroking it.

"That feels good." I moaned.

Murasaki stroked and squeezed at this new thing between my legs.

"It looks yummy." Murasaki said flicking her tongue over the tip.

"OHHH!" I gasped.

Murasaki started sucking on my penis and I was groaning and moaning.

"Feels warm in my mouth." Murasaki said.

"My body…is on fire." I moaned reaching up "I gotta take this off."

I popped the buttons off my uniform, throwing the shirt off before I reached back to yank my bra off. I rubbed my hand over the breasts, not feeling anything, my nipples very all flat.

"Oh…yes." I reached up and groped my left breast.

I bounced my chest around, slapping my breasts and cranking up the pleasure.

_My body…feels so good right now….I need more…I need this pleasure._

"AHHH!" I gasped as I suck my finger inside my nipple "I have…inverted nipples?!"

My finger was pushed away as the nipples became hard and erect.

"Ha…ah!" I gasped in pleasure, I was fondling my own chest and Murasaki was giving my some sort of blowjob.

"I feel…so good." I moaned "I can't…something is….MURASAKI!"

I felt semen erupt out of my cock and fill Murasaki's mouth.

"Blehhhh." Murasaki lifted her head up , still half asleep, cum drooling out her mouth "That was nice…"

"Oh…oh…" I still panted coming down off my high.

"I wonder if that will fit in there, it is pretty big."

I looked over and saw Murasaki was stripping down. She freed her breasts, and they landed with a loud smack and flop. She laid on the bed next to me, snuggling up again, her breasts overpowering mine.

"Will you please stick that inside me?" she asked "I've read about this once before…sex I think it will be good to try."

"Huh?! OHHHH!" I moaned out in shock as Murasaki stuck me into her.

"Warm." The girl said squeezing me closer "So…warm…"

On instinct alone I began to move my hips and thrust into the girl. It felt incredible to have her squeezing my walls, and our breasts jiggling against each other.

"Oh…Murasaki this feels so good." I moaned "Your breasts are so soft."

"Yours…too." She groaned as I aggressively plowed her.

"How big are you?" I asked "I've never seen breasts this large."

"My sister buys my bras….they say K on them."

_SHE HAS K-CUPS!_

I felt my penis get even harder upon learning that fact and I started driving into the busty girl with more furor.

"Oh…yeah….oh yes…I'm…HAAAAAA!"

I felt myself explode inside the girl.

"SO WARM!" she moaned out squirming against my in pleasure.

I flipped us over so Murasaki was on her knees, her face shoved into her cleavage and I started pounding her again.

"Oh…so good." I moaned "everything feels so good."

I leaned forward and pressed my breasts against Murasaki's back. Her head was between her cleavage and I could hear her moaning against them.

"Ugh….ha…" I panted "This is…incredible."

"Harder." Murasaki begged "Do it harder!"

I obliged her and started slamming into her quicker, my breasts bouncing around as I did so. I could feel my testicles slapping against her thighs and before long I knew I was going to lose it again.

"Murasaki…I can't hold on." I warned.

"Yeah…Me to." She hissed "I'm gonna….CUM!"

Murasaki let out a massive moan and I felt her get unbelievably tight. I kept trying to thrust but her walls were soon putting up so much resistance I could barely move.

"Here it…UGHHHHH!"

I groaned as I came inside the girl, filling her with another massive load of sperm. Calming down off my high I flopped down on the bed next to my new….friend.

"That was….something…" I panted.

"Mmmmm." Murasaki said snuggling closer "I liked it."

She reached up and slowly kissed my face, for some reason with Murasaki…I didn't pull back for my mask to run and hide. I kissed her back, the two of us giggled and kissed on the bed.

***SHATTER!***

Our small tender moment was broken when I heard glass shattering around the house.

"Where is my sister?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Yumi deals with some intruders, and Murasaki apparently needed rescuing.**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Warm- Imu X Murasaki

_Italics indicate Thinking_

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

After sending Murakumo to babysit her new "friend" I finished my work out and hopped into the shower.

"Hmmmm." I hummed a tune to myself as I felt the dirt and sweat wash off my body "So nice."

I let the water rush down my body, cascading of my large bust and soft skin.

***Thunk***

"Huh?" I looked behind me and there was a scroll rolling around on the shower floor.

"Probably one of Minori's, she's so careless sometimes." I picked the paper roll up "What's she doing with something like this?"

I unraveled the scroll to see what it said, put the second I got it opened it vanished.

"Where'd it…UGH!"

I suddenly felt a pain in the pit of my stomach and fell to the floor.

"What's…happening…?"

I felt something bulging under my hands, something long, and thick. When the stinging stopped I got on my knees and saw what had happened.

"I…What…"

There was a long erect penis between my legs.

"AHHH!"

I quickly shut up and slapped my hand over my mouth

_No one can ever see me like this._

I felt a strange tickling on my new growth, it was like it was calling out to me.

I reached out and wrapped my hand around it, and on instinct I began to stroke it.

"OH!" I gasped "That feels…really good."

Still on my knees I uncontrollably stroked my new cock. The pleasure running through me was unbearable.

"Oh this is…OH! I feel so hot!"

I kept stroking, my whole body was shaking, my large breasts bouncing.

"I can't…I'm….I'm….AHHHHHH!"

Thick white semen flew out and splattered on the floor.

_That was so good…I need more…._

I laid on the floor and started stroking again. My breasts flopped around and smacked against my face and chest.

"Can't stop….feels to good."

Before long I felt a surge and my penis quivered and shot out more cum, splatting onto my breasts.

"OHHHH!" I moaned "This is amazing."

I looked at the cum on my breasts, I scooped it up and licked my finger clean.

_Salty and gooey…it tastes so good._

I sucked on my finger, tasting myself.

***Shatter!***

"What the-."

"Where is my sister?!"

* * *

**Miyabi's POV**

After asking around a nearby town someone told us they saw someone drag Murasaki inside this house, so we busted in to get her back.

"Split up and find her." I said "Imu you take the basement, I'll head up, Ryobi and Ryona clear out this floor."

"Yes Ma'am."

We all separated and I headed up the stairs.

"Why are you in my home, Miyabi."

"Oh this is your house." I said looking at Yumi "Care to explain why you kidnapped my friend?"

"I believe this is a misunderstanding." She said "We kidnapped no one."

"Like I'd believe that!" I said striking at her.

I slashed my sword but she blocked it with ice.

"Apparently you only listen to violence." Yumi said "Then I guess I'll knock some sense into you."

"Bring it Ice Bitch."

* * *

**Imu's POV**

I trotted down the stairs and came face to face with a heartbreaking sight.

My sister was naked in bed with another woman…one who was like me.

"Murasaki!"

"Oh good morning Imu." She said half asleep "Nice to see you."

"Hmm?" the other girl next to her started hiding under the sheets.

"What did you do to my sister?" I growled walking over and throwing the sheets off her.

"I-I-I-I didn't d-d-do anything."

"Murakumo and I did a bunch of stuff." my sister said "She made me feel really warm."

I looked at this girl who had violated my little sister. She wasn't bad, she looked pretty good, big tits, nice butt…pretty good girth.

"Mmmmm." I started biting my lip.

"Hey Imu what's that?" Murasaki suddenly poked my crotch "Do you have one of those warming sticks in there to?"

"It's not a stick." I said "You're an adult so act like it."

My sister suddenly yanked my skirt off.

"KYA!"

"You do." My sister suddenly grabbed my "It's warm to, hey Murakumo…come touch it."

The other girl was just shivering under the covers.

"All mine I guess."

"AH!" I gasped when my sister suddenly took my penis into her mouth "Murasaki!"

She quickly began bobbing her head and blowing me.

"Murasaki…stop….this is….wrong…"

She ignored me and kept sucking, and it felt so good. My hips started jerking and I could hear Murasaki gagging on my cock. Murasaki lifted her large chest up and wrapped her breasts around my cock.

"Oh…" I moaned "That feels good; they're so soft and warm."

Murasaki let me out of her mouth with a pop "Feels nice between them."

I let out a deep groan before looking behind my sister and seeing Murakumo was masturbating, stroking herself rapidly. Murasaki followed my eyes and saw what was happening.

"Come here." She whispered.

The busty girl walked over and then my sister started giving us both hand jobs.

"Oh…oh…."

"That feels…so good."

Before I realized it Murakumo was taking my shirt off and freeing my breasts from my bra.

"Mmmmm." Murasaki moaned, taking both the penises into her mouth.

"I can't." I gasped "It's too wet, so warm…Murasaki you're gonna make me…OHHH!"

I exploded in my younger sister's mouth, filling it with cum. She didn't stop though, she kept blowing the other dick girl.

"It's all slimy." Murakumo moaned "it feels so weird."

Murasaki kept sucking and Murakumo kept moaning louder and louder, panting and hissing as she drew ever closer to her climax.

"I'm…I'm…I'M CUMMING!" Murakumo suddenly moaned and filled Murasaki's mouth with more cum.

***Gulp***

"Yummy." Murasaki cooed as she swallowed all the spunk in her mouth.

Mura sake suddenly pushed me back onto the bed and before I could say anything she straddled my waist and pushed my length into her.

"OHH!" I gasped "So tight."

_I'm inside her…my penis is inside my little sister._

"So warm." Murasaki moaned.

She bounced up and down, filling the room with the sound of her shaking bosom. Murasaki leaned forward, smothering my head under her large breasts. I wiggled out from under her.

"You come here." I said to the other girl.

She walked over and I pulled her, and shoved her thick cock into my mouth.

"Hmmmm." I moaned as I sucked on her long dick.

It felt good in my mouth and it felt even better having Murasaki riding me. Murakumo was moaning as I sucked her dick and my sister was letting out pants as her breasts smacked around while she rode me and made out with the other girl.

"This is incredible." Murakumo groaned squeezing her own breasts "I can already feel it coming."

"Do it." I said letting her free "Cum in my mouth."

I gave Murakumo a few more rough sucks before she lost it.

"I…OHHHHH~!"

"BLURG!"

I nearly gagged as copious amounts of the shy girl's semen filled my waiting mouth. She tasted delicious and I was all too happy to suck it down.

"Wonderful." I smirked licking the last of her girl jizz off the side of my mouth.

"Ugh." Murasaki moaned as she started to get tighter "Imu…I'm so close…"

"Me to cum with me." I told her.

"Okay." She said grinding her large chest against mine.

_She's the younger one but she's got the bigger boobs…not that mine are very small but still…I'm a little jealous._

"Oh Murasaki." I moaned "Here it comes."

"IMU!" she screamed out as she became even tighter.

"HAAAAAA!" I yelled out as I filled her with my semen.

I three of us laid on that bed. Murasaki explained that she hadn't been kidnapped and Murakumo had found her sleeping in an alley and brought her in from the rain.

"Oh…I guess we all jumped to conclusions." I laughed "Perhaps I should go upstairs and stop Miyabi…actually on second thought I'll leave her be for a bit."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want in the future.**

**Next Time- Miyabi vs Yumi**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14- Brawl- Miyabi & Yumi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Miyabi's POV**

Man is it distracting to try and fight Yumi, her kimono barely fits and she bounces all over, it's distracting, damn neat mesmerizing. All the jumping around was making my own large bust wobble, I was getting all hot and bothered.

_Once I beat her I'm gonna take her and make her take care of me._

"HYAAA!" I tried to slash her again but she blocked me with an ice spike, that's all she did, Block.

"Stop Defending and fight!" I yelled.

Yumi just waved her fan "Come get me."

"RAH-WAH!" I ran forward and slipped on the ice, landing on my face.

_For once these huge tits actually helped, they cushioned my fall._

"Weren't you all rage filled just a moment ago." Yumi said "So come and get me."

I tried to stand up again and kept slipping on the ice. I could hear Yumi laughing at me.

"This ain't funny!"

"You right." She said "It's almost cute."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled jumping up and ditching my ninja outfit.

"You went into Life Break!" **(Okay Look I can't remember the thing where they ditch their clothes to get more offensively focused, I googled it but couldn't find it…fell free to yell at me.)**

"Well then so will I!" Yumi said dispelling her clothing.

When she did that I saw it, the bulging in her bottoms.

_Is she…like me?_

"Wait." Yumi said blocking my punch "You…"

I looked down and aw I was sporting bit of a half chub.

"You have a penis!" we both yelled jumping back.

"I thought I was the one." Yumi said.

"Did you get it from a scroll?" I asked.

"Yes I did." She said "I take it you are the same."

"Yeah."

"This thing is so bothersome." Yumi said adjusting herself "It keeps getting harder and bigger."

"I bet all this jumping around has you turned on." I smirked "I'm rareing to go as well so why don't we make a deal."

"Hmm?"

"The winner can have their way with the loser." I proposed.

Yumi raised an eyebrow "That seems fair…"

I ran forward and tackled her "Then let's go!"

Yumi and I tumbled on the ground, grinding against each other. My breasts were smashing against hers and I could feel her bulge against my leg.

I pulled back and punched her in the stomach.

"HYA!" Yumi leaned up and head-butted me.

"Ow! You Ice Bitch!" I yelled ripping her top off.

"Snake Slut!" Yumi said slapping my face and flipping us over so she was on top.

"Take this!" I said flipping the back over.

The two of us smashed into each other, our soft, heavy chests battalling for dominance.

"How big are you?" I asked pushing my chest against hers.

"G" Yumi said struggling under me.

"Me to." I smirked.

The two of us struggled to get on top of the other but no real progress was being made. At one point Yumi ripped my top off but since she was already naked I didn't care. I could feel my penis getting rock hard and saw that it was snaking out of my panties.

"I don't think…this is working." Yumi said.

"Yeah." I said sitting up and straddling her waist "Why don't we call it a draw."

"But then…who get's to have their way?" she asked.

"We can take turns." I said pulling her face against mine, and sticking my tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmm." Yumi moaned as she kissed back.

The two of us kissed, sitting close that our breasts rubbed against each other.

"That wasn't bad." Yumi smiled.

"Now let's be fair." I said pushing her down "Do you know how to 69?"

"Blows at the same time." Yumi nodded "You can be on top."

"Cool." I said moving around so my ass was over her face "I expect a good one."

"I'll do my best." Yumi said.

"Ha!" I gasped when she flicked her tongue over my lip and then inhaled my whole length.

"Mhhmmm." Yumi hummed as she sucked my dick.

"No point in waiting." I said stroking Yumi's dick and licking up the sides to lube it up.

I could hear Yumi moaning as I took her cock into my mouth. It was nice, long and warm. I started bobbing my head and stimulating her. It felt nice to have her cock in my mouth, it was smooth and felt incredible as it filled my mouth.

"Mi…yabi…" Yumi moaned, stroking my cock while she got some air "It feels good to have you sucking me off…and your breasts against my thighs."

"Less talking more sucking." I said kissing her tip.

I took Yumi's fat cock back into my mouth, this time though I wrapped my warm bosom around her. While I sucked I let out a few moans when Yumi hit a few of my sweet spots. I kept sucking and then I suddenly felt Yumi's dick twitch.

"HMMMMM!" she moaned against my cock.

I nearly gagged as I felt copious amounts of her sweet cum fill my mouth. I eagerly swallowed it down, savoring every drop of her jizz. Yumi's cum tasted so good, warm and sweet.

"Bah!" I said releasing her dick with a pop "Not bad…that was tasty."

Yumi kept sucking me off, I played with her cock, encouraging it to get hard again. The flavor of Yumi's cum lingered in my mouth and then I felt my balls clench.

"Oh shit…I'm…I'm…OHHHH!"

I felt my balls contract and start to dump their load into Yumi. The girl made slurping noises as she accepted my deposit into her wanting mouth.

"That was good." Yumi said licking the last of my cum off the side of her mouth :But I'm hard again."

"Then come relive yourself." I said laying back and spreading my legs, I used my fingers to spread my damp folds ""Get inside me."

Yumi crawled forward, kneeling between my legs. She slowly grabbed her dick and forced it into my eager walls.

"Ohh." I moaned as I adjusted to her size.

"This is…a woman's warmth." Yumi moaned as my walls squeezed her cock.

I wrapped my legs around Yumi soft bottom and pulled her down into another kiss. As we kiss once again our large breasts squished and grinded together. Yumi's hips were moving rhythmically, stimulating my walls. As she thrusted I felt my own cock getting pressed between out smooth stomachs.

"Oh…" I moaned moving my waist o match her thrusts "You feel so good."

"This is…the first time I've been inside someone." She groaned "It's so warm…and so slick."

"Harder…do me harder!" I begged "Stretch my walls!"

Yumi grinded against me, making me throw my head back and let out a massive moan.

"I can't…I'm gonna…" I hissed.

"Me to!" Yumi yelled "I feel it!"

Yumi leaned closer, hugging my body close.

"I'm….AHHHH!" I felt my walls shift and my dick start covering Yumi's stomach in cum.

"OH….OHHHH!" I moaned as I felt Yumi's sperm filling my womb.

"That was so good." Yumi said touching the cum on her stomach.

I got up, grabbed the girl and wasted no time sticking myself into her. I carried Yumi around, her body facing away from me.

"Oh…so good…you're…so strong." Yumi moaned as her breasts flopped around as I thrusted into her waiting folds.

I reached my arm around, using my left arm I held her up and my right arm reached around and started stroking her erect dick.

"That's even better!" she moaned "Jack me off while you fuck me!"

I kept bouncing Yumi up and down, slamming my dick into her. My balls were swinging around and slapping against her thighs.

"Take it all." I said hitting her more aggressively.

I kept stroking Yumi's dick as I my cock stirred up her insides.

"I…I Can't take it!" Yumi yelled.

I felt her walls sift and her cock quiver in my hand.

"MIYABI!"

***SPLAT!***

Yumi's pussy got tight and her cock shot cum all over the wall.

"Shit…I'm…AHHHH!" I moaned as I creamed inside her.

I pulled out of Yumi, my cum trickling down her leg.

"That was incredible."

"You weren't to bad." I said getting dressed "But I still need payback for your kidnapping of Murasaki."

"Will you relax for just one second." Yumi said "I belive there has been a misunderstanding."

Yumi explained that her frined had found Murasaki and brought her here to keep her out of the rain.

"I guess we all jumped to conclusions." Ryobi said as we joined Yumi and her friends at a table.

"Well no one was hurt so it's all fine in the end." Yumi said "What will you all do now?"

"We'll probably just head home." I said "But you know wehre to find us if you need anything."

Me and my team headed out, returning to our dorm.

"So did you have a good time" Imu asked me.

"You have no idea." I told her.

"For some reason." Imu laughed "I think I do."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next time- Asuka and the gang return home, but when Asuka goes to the market she meets some foreign girls.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15- Sky High- Asuka & Tsubame

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"What are we supposed to do again?" I asked.

"Some global ninja exam." Katsuragi said.

"We've been place into a tournament with other ninja schools in which we have to prove ourselves superior to the competition; this is our first round opponent, Maiougi Academy." Ikaruga explained.

"Okay but why are Yagyu and Hibari not here?" I asked.

"The mission is for each team to unite two halves of a ninja star, Yagyu and Hibari have remained behind to protect our half."

"Okay…" I said.

"Look at the bright side." Katsuragi smiled "This could be a great opportunity for us."

"Hmm?" Ikaruga and I both leaned our heads.

"This could be a chance for a good fuck."

"Langue." Ikaruga said with a disapproving look.

"Whatever maybe we'll meet some…nice girls."

"Don't go attacking anyone just for sex." I sighed.

_Although the concept of having my way with someone does make me tingle._

"We split up here, Asuka you take the back, Katsu go in from above and I'll sneak in the front." Ikaruga said dishing out instructions.

"Right!"

The three of us split up and jumped off in various directions. I skipped from tree to tree, quickly making my way to the back yard.

"Who's there?" I said sliding to a stop.

I pulled out my two swords and blocked an attack from a girl with twin blades. This girl was about my height had long silver hair, cute face, and a large chest like me.

"A night assault…it appears great minds think alike."

I slashed at the girl but she blocked my assault.

"I'm Asuka, what's your name?" I said swinging at her.

"My name is Tsubame." The pale skinned girl said "And I will be your end!"

"First mistake." I said ducking under her cross slash.

"How-?!"

"Don't talk trash when you haven't one yet!" I said slipping her over.

"KYAA!"

Tsubame hit the dirt roughly, her breasts shaking on impact.

"Hngh!" I let out a brief moan.

_She looks…so damn cute._

"_**Chance for a good fuck…"**_

I licked my lips, Tsubame was panting on the ground, her chest heaving. Her tight military style uniform tightly constricting her bosom.

I walked over and kneeled down, I moved my hands forward, just inches from her wobbly bits. I slowly popped one of the buttons, sending the whole jacket off and getting a look at her sexy pink bra.

"What are you doing?!" Tsubame screamed backing away quickly "You're…you're some kind of pervert!"

"No it's- I just….I'm sorry I couldn't control myself!" I yelled "You're just so cute…and my special place just…couldn't take it!"

"What are you-…AH!" Tsubame saw my crotch and yelled. "You're a guy!"

"No that's not…I have both." I mumbled "I'm not the only one…"

My dick was throbbing; looking at Tsubame wasn't helping the situation either.

"I'm sorry." I said dropping my skirt "I just can't."

"What are you…are you jerking off!"

I sat there and started stroking.

"I'm so embarrassed." I mumbled "But I can't stop myself."

"Aw Jeez." Tsubame groaned "This is more embarrassing when you look like that"

Tsubame kneeled before me "You beat me in a fight any way so I'll take care of you."

"HA!" I gasped when Tsubame moved me hands away and stuck my penis in my mouth.

Without a word Tsubame began bobbing her head, delivering waves of pleasure to me.

"Oh~" I moaned "that's really good…thank you."

"GURGK!" Tsubame gagged trying to take me deeper into her mouth, her nose was rubbing deep into my crotch.

For someone who was so against me trying to grope her a few minutes ago she was more than eager to suck me off, swirling her tongue around each and every part of my dick. The slowed for a second, nibbled on my dickhead, sucked on it and then went back to a full BJ. As she sucked I saw her large tits shimmy and wobbled, they looked so sexy.

"You're breasts." I said "HA!...how big are they."

Tsubame took me out of her mouth, but kept stroking to pleasure me "They're F-cups."

"Really?" I smiled "Just like me, you know I think we're the same height to."

"Yeah." Tsubame said taking a long lick of my cock "Beauty must come in a similar package."

"yeah." I giggled "OH!"

"What is it?" Tsubame said.

"I'm gonna….CUM!"

I lost control and blasted Tsubame's face with my hot, sticky cum.

"MMM." The girl moaned "That feels good."

Tsubame used her fingers to clean off her face, tasting the fresh load as she did so.

"Hmhm." She said squirming.

"What's wrong."

"First you…now I'm all…uncomfortable."

"No worries." I smiled "You helped me, so let me do you now."

I flipped Tsubame around, pulling her on top of me, quickly pushing my erect penis into her wet folds, I tore through her virginity and Tsubame let out a pleasureful scream.

"SO BIG!"

Without a second thought I jerked my hips, slamming into the girl and…fucking her tight pussy.

_God I'm gonna sound like Katsu if I keep this up._

I felt Tsubame's walls squeezing me, my own testicles tightly pressed against her thighs, our wonderful chests squishing and mashing together. For some reason that was my favorite part of sex, feeling boobs squeezing and smashing, skin on skin, nipple on nipple, two big orbs of soft, squishy flesh pressed together, battling for domince….so sexy.

"Take it." I grunted thrusting into Tsubame "You're so tight!"

"Harder!" she begged "I want it harder!"

I rotated out position, I was now lying next to Tsubame, her back was to me, my huge tits smushed against her smooth back. I reached around, still plowing her, and squeezed one of her soft breasts. I felt Tsubame's cute little butt pressed against my crotch, stimulating me even farther.

"Tsubame I can't…" I warned "I'm not gonna hold on much longer."

"Me…to…." She hissed "My insides are on fire!"

"Cum with me." I begged still slamming my cock into her "I want you to cum with me."

"Okay!" she yelled "I'm…."

"Me…."

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"TSUBAME!" I yelled out as I released inside her, filling her aching walls with my steaming load.

I pulled out, my hot cum leaking out of Tsubame's moist hole. She was moaning, and in a state of pure bliss.

"As much as I want to stay and have more….fun." I smiled "Ikaruga will get mad if I don't stick to the mission, I gotta go but we'll talk later okay."

"Uhh….yeah….whatever." Tsubame mumbled, sounding almost drunk with pleasure.

_I wonder how the others are getting along?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Katsuragi's time in the Maiougi house, our blonde heroine comes across a fellow golden haired beauty.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bombshells-Katsu &Yoshimitsu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Katsuragi's POV**

"Where is that thing…" I wondered.

I was walking around this house but couldn't find that damn scroll. There were supposed to be cute girls here to but I couldn't even see any nice tail.

"God this is killing me." I said scratching my crotch.

I had my usual uniform on and I was trotting down the halls. I didn't have a full boner yet but the thought of finding a sexy lady was giving me a half hard.

"I love you." I said patching my dick "Don't worry, Mama will find you a pussy soon."

On cue a girl dropped down from the ceiling and tired to punch me with some glowing pomp oms.

I licked my lips "There we go."

This girl was a knock out, a blonde bombshell. She was dressed like a cheerleader, had some nice big titties and a cute butt.

"Mama likes." I bit my lip.

"What are you saying."

"Nothing kid." I said powering up and shifting into my combat style, unbuttoning my shirt and equipping my boots "I'm Katsuragi, you can call me Katsu, who are you?"

"I am Yoshimitsu."

_An American accent…sweet._

"What's with that ridiculous getup." She pointed at me "cover up."

"Jealous." I said jiggling my chest "I think I'm a little bigger than you...you're a G-cup if I had to guess"

I turned around and slapped my ass "You like this?"

"What are you doing?!" Yoshi yelled.

"What about this, does this turn you on…" I grabbed my chest and then blew a kiss.

"S-S-Stop it!" the girl yelled.

I sauntered over, swaying my hips and stood before the girl.

"Why are you blushing…"

"I'm…I'm not."

"You look so cute sweetie." I said "You have a great body…Nice…big…tits…my favorite."

"AH!" she gasped when I grabbed her "What are you doing."

"Sizing you up." I said sniffing her neck "I was right…my hands never lie, you're a G. "

"Ha…ha…" she panted as I pulled her shirt off and freed her big knockers.

"Bouncy." I said bobbing them around "Do you feel this…"

I grinded against her tight butt.

"Why is it…"

"My cock is so hard." I said pushing her to the floor.

She turned over and looked at me, I had yanked my panties off and stood exposed before her.

"What the…"

"I want to get close to you." I said walking forward "Don't you want to be friends…"

"Huh?"

"I really want someone to be close with after this competition." I said stroking myself "Do you like watching me jack off…"

Yoshimitsu was squirming around.

"Come here." I said "See how saggy my balls are…look at me roll them around, why don't you taste them…"

"Huh?"

"I want you to suck on my testicles." I said "now get over here."

"Stop holding back." I said sitting on her big tits, still stroking myself "I'd hate to force myself on you."

"It's all...musky." she said turning her head away.

"Ikaruga got the long one, Yagyu the thick one, Hibari the big balls, and I got the sweaty saggy ones." I scooted forward, grabbed Yoshimitsu and tea bagged her "Now suck on my balls!"

I forced her mouth open and my balls rolled into the blond girl's mouth.

"Oh yeah…how's that feel?" I said still jerking my cock as she swirled my balls around in her mouth.

"GMGUMR!" Yoshimitsu gurgled as my balls filled her mouth.

"You're mouth's really warm." I smirked "And your tongue's great too."

I rose up, pulling my balls out.

Yoshi coughed a few times before I sat on her face again "Now lick my pussy."

She seemed to be coming to my side cause she shoved her tongue into my snatch.

"Yeah that's it." I said still stroking my dick, I started grinding my hips, making my tits jiggle.

_I love that feeling, my tits swaying free…not wearing a bra is great…still pissed that Haruka girl has bigger tits than me, I want the biggest boobs…if only they'd grow more…If Haruka's I cups…I want to be K cups…Massive…big…jiggly tits!_

"HAAA!" I gasped when I felt my balls contract "OHHHH!"

I felt juices leak out my pussy and cum start shooting out my cock. The pleasure was intense and I barely maintained my squat above Yoshimitsu.

I stood up and saw the girl, her face was covered in my girl juices "You look cute covered in my fluids."

"Oh…this feels weird." She said "They taste sweet."

I sat down and pulled the girl into my lap "Get ready to feel something even better."

"What are you-OHHHH!" Yoshi screamed in surprise as my cock stretched her walls.

"Nice and tight…good girl." I said bouncing her on my waist.

I could hear Yoshimitsu's large chest bouncing all over, flying up and slapping down against her chest.

"How's this feel!" I said thrusting to match the bounces, feeling my balls fly around and slap into the girl.

"So…good!" she screamed out " Harder!"

"No problem!" I hugged the girl closer and thrusted with more aggression.

I felt my soft boobs squish against my fellow blonde bombshell's back as I ravaged her with my dick.

"Oh yeah!" she yelled "You're hung like a horse!"

"Still not as long as my friend, but she's somewhere else around her, I'm glad I came this way cause you are one fine lay!"

I turned the girl around so I could see her sex face as I fucked her. Our tits battled for dominance but mine being a size large easily overpowered her.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, YESSSSSS!" Yoshi screamed out as her walls tightened.

"Oh Fuck yeah!" I yelled as I felt my balls shrink "I'm cumming!"

I emptied a nice load into the girl, making her moan my name.

"We're not done yet." I said laying down "Get over here and wrap those big fat titties of yours around my cock."

"O…okay." She said squeezing my dick between her big breasts.

"Yeah that's it." I said as she started shaking her tits "it's so warm between those big knockers of yours…you like this don't you."

"What…"

"You're loving this…you slut." I taunted "You give great sucks and tit fucks…you big titted American cow!"

"No…I…"

"Keep shaking those fun bags" I smirked "I'm getting close….can't wait to Cum and make you drink my cum."

"What?!"

"I said!" I pulled out and shoved my cock into her mouth "DRINK MY CUM!"

I started shooting my cum down the girls throat, filling it with my hot jizz."

"Yeah that's right, swallow it all…Oh it just keeps coming…a big hot load for you!"

I pulled out, the last rope of my cum flying out and splattering against Yoshimitsu's face.

"That's a good look for you." I smirked and licked my cum off her face "Oh dear you passed out…whoops guess I overdid it…"

I quickly dressed.

"I better find that star…I wonder what the reward is if we win this game?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future, alos suggest what you want the reward for the winning team to be (I have my own plan but if I see something really good I might change it.)**

**Next time- We take a quick break from the game, to visit two older women.**

**A chapter will still come on Tuesday, I just loaded this one early cuase I felt like it.**

**Till Then!**


	17. Chapter 17: Old Friends- Daidouji & Rin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Daidouji's POV**

I sat on the roof of a building, twirling my blonde hair around my finger. It's not every day you get a letter by carrier pigeon asking to meet you at a pagoda in the middle of the forest.

"Ah, you came."

I quickly stood up and looked behind me.

"Rin…"

"Daidouji…"

"It's good to see you." We both said at the same time.

We both laughed the awkwardness off.

"Thank you for coming out here." She said.

"You said you have something you wanted to talk about?" I said holding up the letter.

"It's about our students." She said.

"I'm not their teacher." I said "just a mentor."

"You're like their teacher." She countered "Weather you like it or not."

"Well what's the problem?" I asked her.

"They've been using the Futanari scroll."

I looked at her.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed "Nice one, I'm not a little kid I can't fall for a joke like that."

"I'm not joking." Rin said "I watched Homura use it right before my eyes…"

_Why is she blushing…_

"I don't buy it." I said "And still what's the big deal?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know they're going around having sex with a lot of people."

"They're big girls." I said "They know what to do."

"I suppose you're right." Rin frowned.

"Don't you remember when we were that age." I shrugged "Hormones and all are so confusing."

"Yeah." Rin nodded "I hated being their age."

We both laughed and talked about the old days. It was nice to just sit and talk with my old friend.

"I do worry about those girls." I said "They're so outgoing, I hope they don't cause problems for other people."

"The schools are competing in a contest." Rin said.

"Yeah I heard, my girls are up against some international academy, what about yours?"

"Some group of musicians or something…I'm sure they'll succeed and move to the next round, yours are too good to lose this early as well."

***Thunk***

"What was that?" we both said getting defensive.

I looked down and saw a scroll roll up and tap into my foot.

"What's this." I said picking the paper up and opening it.

"Wait!" Rin yelled.

In a flash the paper burned up in my hands and disappeared.

"What the heck was that about?"

Rin just looked and me and gulped.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm…look down." Rin said.

I looked down, and there was a massive tent in my pants.

"Wait you…we're bullshitting me…" I lifted my skirt and saw I now had a penis "Holy crap."

"It's…even bigger and thicker than Homura's." Rin said "It's…massive."

"Don't say things like that." I blushed.

Rin stepped forward "Looking at you…is making me feel so strange."

"I know." I said looking at my feet "I've been feeling weird around you two."

"It's just like those days." Rin said moving her face towards mine.

"Like back then." I smiled moving to meet her.

Slowly our plump lips touched and we embraced in a soft kiss.

"Mmmmm." I moaned into the kiss as Rin reached up to give my hefty breasts a squeeze.

"This are big." Rin whispered.

"You're not too bad yourself." I smirked poking her own large chest "Despite our job's goal being stealth it seems like if you're a ninja you get some big breasts."

"Not always." Rin frowned "One of mine is flat as a board, poor girl, has not breasts or butt to speak of."

"Sucks to be her." I smirked "Maybe she'll be a late bloomer."

"Perhaps." Rin said "Now…you look like you could use a hand…"

I looked down at my erection.

"I would like to test it out…if you're willing to lend a hand."

"I'd be happy to." My friend said dropping to her knees and slowly stroking my new growth.

"Oh wow…that's good." I groaned.

"This will be better." Rin said taking off her blouse and slapping her breasts around my penis "And then…"

Rin spit into her cleavage to lube it up before she began to shake she chest.

"Damn…" I groaned "that's really good. How big are those?"

"I sport perky H-cup breasts." She smiled.

"Me to." I moaned back.

"Are you submitting already, let me try this to break you even more." Rin said flicking her tongue over the tip of my penis before taking it into her mouth.

"Oh Damn that's good!" I gasped "When did this become a contest to break my will."

"I want to see if you still have it." She said "Can you stand up to me."

"Haaaaa!" I felt a tingle in my crotch and semen started flying out.

"How weak." Rin giggle, scooping the sperm off her chest.

I grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Oh my." Rin smirked.

"I'm not losing to you." I smirked back.

I started kissing her again, more aggressive, forcing my tongue into her mouth and grabbing at her breasts widely.

"I've got this new toy." I smirked "And I'm gonna wreck you with it."

I twisted Rin around so she was leaning against the railing.

"Are you going to come at me yet?" Rin said wiggling her butt "I'm waiting."

I walked up and shoved my erection into her.

"Ohh yes…" Rin moaned "So big and thick."

"This is…what it's like inside a woman." I gasped "So tight, wet, and warm."

I grabbed Rin's waist and started thrusting. Her ass quaked as it slapped into my crotch. My own large chest shook as Rin's body collided with mine.

"Oh this is so good!" I moaned as I plowed Rin "I've never felt this incredible!"

"Come on." Rin groaned, shaking her butt to meet my thrusts "You can do more than that!"

I leaned forward, pressing my tits against Rin's back; I reached around and grabbed Rin's breasts, pinching her nipples with my fingers.

"That's it!" She moaned "So good."

_I could get used to having this thing. The feeling of pleasure it brings is insane._

I felt my balls swinging around and slapping into Rin.

"Just…cum already!" I grunted "I wanna feel you climax around my cock!"

"HNGH!" Rin groaned "I can't….OHHHHHH!"

"GAH!" I gasped as she got incredible tight, so tight I wanted to scream "HOOOOOOO!"

I came inside my friend, filling her warm walls with my sticky cum. Without hesitating I pulled Rin down and laid on top of her. I never pulled out and kept fucking her.

"It's One to One." I panted "This will decide it."

I'm not…ah…losing to you!" Rin moaned and my dick stretched her walls.

Our breasts smushed together as I plowed her roughly. I felt the cum form my last orgasm still spreading around my cock as I had sex with Rin.

_So warm and thick…so lubed up._

"Oh…God!" Rin started squirming "I'm gonna..!"

I was still on my last high as well, I didn't think I was gonna make it, I wanted to cum so bad.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RINNNNNN!"

The two of us lost it at the same time and I filled her tight walls with cum .

"This is…wow." I smiled.

"Yeah..." Rin said "Really wow…I guess it's a tie for now."

"I'll get you next time." I kissed her.

"I wonder what the students are up to?"

"I believe my girls were doing a raid trying to get a win, I'm sure they're doing great."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A passionate Latin Lover.**

**I finished this one super early and people have been asked for Daidouji and Rin so I figured I'd upload in today, I've been in a Senran Kagura mood so they'll probably still be chapter on Tuesday so no worries.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tanned Titanic- Ageha

_Italics indicate thinking _

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

After my time with Tsubame I quickly got to moving into the house. I wanted to get back to work as soon as possible…and I didn't want to really think about Tsubame for fear I might go back for more.

In my rush to get away I had half assed my dressing up my hair was a mess, my skirt was all twisted and my boobs were barely in my bra, as evidenced by my bouncing chest.

_Then again even with my better bras I bounce all over._

"Ikaruga never said what to do…I guess I'll just start checking rooms till I find their half of the star."

I opened a door, the first room I checked seemed to be modeled for a military buff. Tons of model planes littered the ceiling and war books and maps were all over. They're were even security cameras monitoring the house, I couldn't see anyone though…not even Tsubame. I searched high and low for the star but got no results.

The next room felt Chinese in nature. Archways, flower petals and garden like atmosphere in the room.

_Wonder who live here…_

With no results there I checked a room that had a fake bonfire and totem poles in it. There was a clear native American vibe going on here.

"Still nothing…next one."

The next room made me gasp. It was beautiful. It looked like a European café. There were wicker chairs and tables, a beautiful orange paint on the wall and a clay style on them as well.

"Ai what are you doing in here?"

I looked over towards the voice.

"GAH!" I gasped as my head flew back and something rushed out of me.

It was a girl, she had long brown hair, dark skin, large supple breasts and wonderful curves…she was perfect.

"Are you okay?" the woman said with a Spanish accent "Your nose is bleeding."

_She's concerned…she's the perfect woman!_

"Oi? Are you okay?" she snapped her fingers "Say something sweetie."

"Oh yeah!" I sat up and rubbed the dripping blood of my nose.

_Did I just hurt my own neck from a nosebleed just from one look at this girl…damn! I'm turning into Katsuragi!_

"Would you like a glass of water or something?" she girl asked, bending over.

I looked up and came face to face with her deep…tan…dark…cleavage.

_OH BABY!"_

"Hello…say something…"

"They're…perfect." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"So round…and perfect!" I jumped forward and buried my face in my cleavage.

"AI!" she yelled "What do you think you're…OH!...doing?!"

"So pretty." I mumbled kissing her breasts "I'm Asuka…what's your name?"

"Ageha!" she gasped and pushed me off "Get off me!"

I fell back and snapped out of my trance.

"Oh gosh!" I blushed "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"I've never felt so violated." She said pouting and turning away.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head "I just…can't control myself sometimes."

"What you just go around groping innocent maidens like me." She said "If you were a man I might understand how you'd be interested in me, but a fellow woman is just strange."

"I just…I have a secret that makes it hard to not just…attack girls."

"What?" she put her hands up "Are you a man to?"

"Um…yes." I said looking away "I…have a penis."

I raised my skirt and showed her my erection.

"Oh…oh…wow…you were serious." She gasped.

"Sometimes it get a mind of its own." I said "That's why I went at your breasts. They're just so…big. And the rest of you is beautiful too."

"I am…pretty large." She smiled "Thank you for the compliments."

"You're really attractive." I said walking up "One of the best I've ever seen."

"One of?" she said.

"Sorry, there's just someone who…in my eyes, can never be beat…she'll always be the one for me…"

"I see…a lover…"

"Something like that." I blushed "Right now we're just friends…but maybe one day…"

Ageha patted her bed "I know your hear for the ninja competition star, but you look like you have somethings on your mind…let's talk."

Ageha and I talked for a while. She was right I did have some stuff to get off me hefty chest.

"Thanks for listening." I smiled.

"It was my pleasure." She said "like I said…you should tell this person how you feel…that way you don't have to worry, and I'm sure this friend of yours will like you back."

"I hope she does…" I said feeling my heart skip a beat.

"Now is there anything else you need." Ageha said brushing her hand over her deep cleavage "Because…I'm suddenly in the mood to help with." Her voice got seductive "A lot of things…"

***Gulp***

"I umm…I do have a bit of pain you could look at." I said "Right here…"

"Here?" Ageha said resting her hand on my crotch "Does this feel better?"

She rubbed and teased my crotch "That's better but it's still sore."

"I'll need a closer look." She said lifting my skirt and looking at my cock "Oh dear…it's all swollen I better take care of it."

"Ohh!" I moaned as she began stroking me.

"Is my massage making it better." Ageha asked seductively.

"Much…better."

"These are all swollen too." She said rolling my balls around in her hands.

Ageha played with my cock and balls, causing me to squirm and groan trying not to blow my load right then and there.

"Ohh yes…" I let out a throaty moan, causing my breasts to shake.

"You have to relax." Ageha teased "let out the pressure…"

"Ugh…" I groaned as she jerked me off faster "I'm gonna lose my mind."

"Cum for me Asuka." She said kissing the tip.

I felt something break inside me.

"OHHHHHH!" thick ropes of cum shot into the air, splattering into Ageha face.

"Problem solved." She said "Feeling better?"

"Much…" I slurred "That was incredible."

"Good, but now my breasts feel so tender." Ageha said pulling out her big tits.

"Don't worry." I said reaching around from behind her "I'll take care of them."

I began massaging the Spanish girl's breasts. They were so big and didn't even come close to holding them in my hands. My fingers dug into the dark tit flesh. I pinched her nipples, and slapped and bounced her breasts in my hands.

"They're so big." I said going around the front and flicking my tongue over the tips of her breasts "What size are you?"

"I wear…an I-cup bra."

_Gigantic!_

I let the tit out of my mouth and stood up, pulling my new friend into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her massive chest overwhelmed mine, leaning my chin just on the edge of her cleavage.

"I think someplace else needs a massage." Ageha said lifting herself up and dropping down onto my dick "That's…so much better."

"Ugh!" I groaned in pleasure of Ageha's pussy and the feeling of carrying her around.

I slammed Ageha into a wall and started destroying her pussy. She was grinding her butt against my crotch as I jerked my hips to meet her. Ageha pulled me into a deep kiss and kept squirming against me.

"So…tight." I moaned.

"Harder!" Ageha begged "Fuck me harder!"

I reached back and dug my hands into Ageha's plump butt, I slammed my body into hers with more force, making her scream my name.

"Oh Asuka! I'm so close!"

"Cum….!" I yelled "I want to see you cum!"

"I'm…ASUKA!"

I felt the girl get tight and my balls quivered in shock.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I released inside her.

As soon as we both calmed down off that high I threw Ageha down on the bed, I positioned myself so her leg was up over my shoulder and I could start fucking her again.

"Oh…I can't get a break!" she moaned "It's so good!"

I thrusted into the girl, I watched as with each thrust of my hips her breasts wobbled around, I was hypnotized be the image of her wobbling breasts, so tan and round and they swayed back and fourth.

"Please…give me more Asuka." Ageha said pushing her breasts up with her arms.

As I pushed deeper into my new friend my own chest shook and bounced, nearly hitting me in the face a couple of time.

"UGH!" Ageha suddenly pushed us, making it so I was the bottom and she was riding me like a cowgirl.

She grinded her hips before she began to bounce up and down. When she stared doing that the sound of her flopping tits filled the room. The skin on skin noise was so sexy I nearly came right then.

"So good Asuka! You're just so good!"

Ageha reached down and squeezed my breasts with her hands. I placed my fingers on her hips to hold her hips as she got fucked.

"Ageha…I'm about to…" I warned.

"I know…do it with me." She said slamming her butt donw on my crotch "CUM WITH ME ASUKA!"

"OHHHH UGH!" I yelled out as I busted open inside her, filling her with my hot spunk.

I creampied inside Ageha and marveled as cum leaked out of her when I pulled out.

"So…tired…" Ageha sighed closing her eyes "I'm gonna…take a siesta."

She passed out and I snuck out of the bed.

_That was fun…I hope she and I can talk more after this thing is over._

I got dressed and jogged down the hall. Ready to get back to the task at hand, finding that ninja star.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Yagyu and Hibari and on Defense at home but they still have to fight.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19:Defense-Yagyu,Hibari & Meimei

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yagyu's POV**

"Yagyu I'm bored." Hibari pouted.

"Well we can't do much." I sighed looking at the star on the table "Ikaruga said we couldn't let our team's half of the star out of our sight."

The others had gone off to retrieve the Maiougi academy half of the star and Hibari and I were put in charge of protecting our house and the star within it.

"They've been gone for four hours." Hibari mumbled "When are they gonna get back."

"I hope soon I'm getting sick of just sitting her doing nothing." I said "And if they don't get back soon…I worry what might have happened to them."

"There's no point in worrying." Hibari smiled "Katsu and Ikaruga are super strong…Asuka to."

"Yeah you're right, I bet there on the way back by now." I smiled "So Hibari…I have something we can do to pass the time."

"Hmm?"

I pointed down and unbuttoned my shorts.

"Oh…" Hibari smiled "Yeah that'll defiantly pass the time!"

Hibari leaned her head down and pulled my thick cock out of my panties; she quickly stroked it to an erection and then took it into her mouth.

"Ohh Hibari." I moaned "That's so good."

I brushed my hands through Hibari's hair as she aggressively sucked on my penis. Her mouth was stretched wide as she struggled to fit all of its girth into her mouth.

"GUGR!" Hibari slurped against my dick.

"Yeah…" I moaned "that's the spot…ah…Hibari!"

A grinded my butt against the couch and threw my head back as I felt my climax approaching.

"Oh…Oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I came inside Hibari's mouth, filling it with my sticky warm cum.

She happily swallowed it all before sitting up and smiling at me.

"That was fun." She smiled "How much time did that take."

I looked at the clock "5 minutes…"

_I could only give Hibari five minutes…I can already hear Mirai harassing me now…_

_**You can only last five minutes…how pathetic.**_

"Yagyu?" Hibari looked at me "You look angry."

"I'm fine." I growled squeezing a pillow roughly.

"I'll be taking that."

Hibari and I looked up and saw a girl drop down from the ceiling. She was wearing a tight outfit that accentuated her womanly curves, she had her hair tied into buns and she appeared to be Chinese in origin.

"The star!" Hibari called out as the girl stuck the treasure in between her breasts.

"You're not going anywhere." I said jumping up.

"Take this!" the girl threw something at me.

"Get back!" I pushed Hibari behind me and blocked an explosive blast with my umbrella.

"Meimei strikes again." The girl smirked climbing out of the room "Now to get back to the dorm and win us the game."

"You're not going anywhere!" I dashed forward.

"Missed me!" she said springing off my back.

"Got you!" I pulled back for an attack **"Leg Sweeper!"**

I tripped the girl up and she face planted on the ground.

"Ouf."

"HYUP!" Hibari flipped over and sat on the girl's back.

"Get off me!" the girl said struggling.

"This belongs to us." I said pulling the star out from between her breasts.

"Stop it!" she cried "Tsubame's gonna be so pissed!"

"Hey Hibari." I giggled "You wanted to kill time right."

"Yeah."

"Well why don't we spend time with your new friend here."

"Oh…yeah sounds like fun!" Hibari smiled.

"What are you two gonna do to me?" the girl shivered as we sat her on the couch.

"Nothing much." I said "We're just gonna get to know each other…really well."

"We're gonna make you feel super good!" Hibari smiled.

Hibari and I both dropped our pants at the same time.

"What?! Are those…"

"Penises…yes…" I smirked "And you're gonna play with them…"

"Yay!" Hibari cheered "This'll be really fun."

I slapped my cock against Meimei's face "Smell that musk…are you turned on…please me and my friend."

Something overcame the black haired girl and she leaned forward and flicked her tongue over the tip of both mine and Hibari's lengths.

"Yeah that's it…suck nice and hard." I moaned.

"That tickles." Hibari sighed "Do more."

"It ain't too bad." The girl said sucking me off even faster.

"Ohh." I let out a throaty groan "Keep it up."

"GURK!" the girl groaned against our cocks.

"So…good!" Hibari squealed "I can't…OHHH!"

Hibari had a strong orgasm and filled Meimei's mouth with her semen. The girl kept sucking me, mixing her saliva with Hibari's cum to make a wonderful lube for my cock.

_I'm sharing a mouth with Hibari's cum…EEEEEEEE!_

"HAAAAA!" I suddenly came in my pleasers mouth.

_My cum…and Hibari's…_

The girl quickly swallowed the mixture of spunk and licked her lips "Not bad…"

I suddenly sat on her lap and deeply kissed her.

_Must taste myself and Hibari together._

I managed to get a taste of some of the wonderful cum.

"That's perfect." I said as a string of saliva connected mine and Meimei's lips.

I reached down and touched between her thighs "You're wet…we'll let's do something about that."

I rolled Meimei around so Hibari ended up under her and I was above her.

"How does this feel." I said pressing my breasts against her back.

"Mhhhmmm." The girl moaned.

"Her boobs are so squishy." Hibari giggled as her chest rubbed against the Chinese girl's "Big like ours."

"Tell me." I whispered, teasing her butthole with my dickhead "How big are you."

"E-cup." She panted.

"Just like us." Hibari smiled "Birds of a feather."

"Well Hibari let's show our little birdie a good time." I said.

"Yeah!"

"1…2…3!"

"OHHHHAAAA!" Meimei screamed out as Hibari and I penetrated her, Hibari in front and me in the back.

"You're certainly stretched out." I smirked "Can't believe I managed to fit in your tight little butt."

"It's so thick…I can't handle it…get out!" she begged.

"Oh no." I said pushing against the resistance and getting deeper into her ass.

"OHHHHAAA!"

"This sides not bad either." Hibari laughed as she plowed the girl from the front.

I could hear Hibari's heavy balls slapping into Meimei and parts of me as I forced myself deeper into the bun haired girl.

"I can't…so much…inside me!" Meimei groaned "OHHH!"

"Don't give in yet!" Hibari giggled "I'm not even close to done yet!"

"Same…your ass is in for a pounding!"

Meimei hissed and moaned as my friend and I pushed deeper into her holes, stimulating her insides to the point of near drunkenness.

"OHOHHO!" she moaned as her body was thrashed around and Hibari and I destroyed her.

"So good!" Hibari moaned "I'm gonna…CUM!"

"HAAAA!" Meimei moaned as her insides were filled up by Hibari.

"Oh damn." I hissed as her butt shifted "Here…OHHH!"

I felt ropes of thick cum start to shoot out of my dick and fill Meimei's ass. I took a few seconds to finish, blowing everything into her. I pulled out, her butt still dripping with my cum.

"Owww…" Meimei groaned "My…butt is so sore."

"You'll get over it. Hibari help me tie her up."

"What?!" the girl yelled.

"Can't risk you trying to steal the star, this is a competition after all…and I hate losing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Ikaruga rounds out the game and Katsu and Asuka look for the Maiougi half of the star.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Offense- Ikaruga & Matsuri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ikaruga's POV**

I trotted down the dark halls of this home looking for any indication of where the half of the ninja star might be. My shoes clacked along as I walked.

"Hmm…" I stopped walking "What was that."

I tapped my sword on the ground…and then various places.

"It's hollow." I mumbled.

I lifted my sword and got ready to plunge it into the floor.

"HAAA!"

A girl burst out of the floor and started swinging two tomahawks around at me.

"Whoa!" I swiped them away with my swords.

The axes spun back around and returned to the girl. This girl was strange…defiantly not from around here. She had dark skin, a feminine body and was dressed like an Indian from the stories of the old west.

_What is this…strange feeling in my nether regions?_

"I'm Matsuri." The girl said her chest bouncing as she pointed at me "And I know why you're here."

_They're so wobbly….i just want to reach out and grab them…What is happening to me!_

"Now…Take this!" the girl charged at me but I easily sidestepped her.

I slide around and straddled her, leaving my sword blade just inches from the important parts of her neck. The girl was taking deep breath, realizing just how close I had come to ending her life…as she took those breaths her boobs rose and fell slowly…jiggling ever so slightly.

"Ugh…" I let out a small grunt.

_God this thing is annoying…it becomes hard at the most inopportune times… _

"Attacking me out of nowhere like that." I smirked at the girl you're clever I'll give you that much…but I caught on and was able to defend."

"What are you gonna do to me?" the girl asked since I still hadn't moved my sword "This is just a contest we're not supposed to hurt anyone."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you." I hummed "I could force you to tell me where the star is…but you'd likely never talk…I could give you a thorough spanking for attacking my out of the blue like that…"

"What?!"

"But I have this itch I just can't scratch." I moaned "As detestable as it sounds…my plan is…"

I lifted the skirt portion of my jacket and showed her the massive bulge in my tights "To twist you like a pretzel and fuck you all over."

"HUH?!"

"I'm not even fully erect yet." I said blushing red "But I just can't wait to pound your insides…listen to me…talking like some sort of street harlot…it's kinda hot."

I leaned down and started licking Matsuri's breasts. I ran my tongue all over them, leaving trails of saliva and teasing her with little nips at her skin.

"Ohh…" the girl panted "That…feels so good."

"I'm getting so hard." I cooed "Look…any second now my cock's gonna tear through my tights."

_That sounds….really sexy._

I sat up and lifted my skirt again, my tights were wearing thin in an effort to contain the bulge

"Look at it…the blood is rushing down there…it's gonna…HAAA!"

I moaned as my tights ripped open at the crotch and my dick sprung out, smacking Matsuri in the face.

"Look at it…" I blushed "It's already dripping precum form its bulbous head…I'm so hard I can barely take it."

I grabbed the girl and moved her around, ripping her clothes of at the same time. I pushed Matsuri's legs up towards her head so she was in a missionary position and I placed her fingers so she was spreading her folds for me.

"Oh I can't take it." I said leaning forward "Here I come!"

"OHHH!" we both moaned in pleasure as I inserted my long dick into the dark skinned girl.

"It's…so deep!" Matsuri moaned.

"Yes it's incredible isn't it…having my massively long cock inside you…I have the longest one out of all my friends, longest by a large margin." I said rocking against the girl, pushing myself deeper into her.

"It's so weird…I feel it pushing so far in!" she moaned as my breasts grinded against her legs.

"You haven't taken enough yet!" I said.

"AHHH! Stop that's too much!"

"You'll manage!" I groaned as I forced myself all the way in "See…you're nice and tight….wrapping up my cock like that."

"I…UGH!" Matsuri groaned "It's so good!"

"That's it…are you going to cum already?"

"I'm…I feel so good! OHHH!"

I felt the girl I was fucking get tighter.

"Yes…Yes…YESSS!" I screamed out as I came inside the girl "So…good…"

"Ha…ha…ha…" the girl panted "I can't take anymore."

"Hehe." I laughed and moved her around "What are you talking about I'm not done yet."

I quickly began thrusting into the girl again, this time pulling out and penetrating her behind.

"HAAAAHHHHH!"

I began slamming into the girls butt, at the same time I moved my hand around to the front and began rubbing her clitoris with one hand and squeezing her plump tits with my other hand while kissing and licking her neck.

"Unbelievable!" Matsuri moaned "AHHHH!"

"Look at these fat breasts of yours…they are completely untoned and look pathetic…they're even as large as mine…what are these poor things…D cups?"

"E…Ma'am." She moaned.

"Oh really." I cooed sucking on her neck "I underestimated you…oh well…"

I trusted harder "I'll just have to make up for that!"

"GAHHHHHOOOOHHH!" Matsuri moaned as my dick stretched out her butt.

"How about this?" I said sticking my fingers inside her and taking my hands off her breasts and sticking them in her mouth.

"MMMMHHMMM!" she moaned as she sucked on my fingers.

"Yes that's it." I whispered "Feels my fingers inside your pussy…my cock up your ass…are you going to cum…I want you to cum for me…"

"HMMMM!"

I felt her insides quiver around my fingers and juices spray out.

"Here taste yourself." I said removing my fingers from her warmth and bringing them up to the mouth and having her lick them clean.

"Oh that tickles." I giggled as she licked me clean "I think it's going to make me…make me….CUM!"

I released inside the girl's behind, pumping it full of my hot spunk.

"Much better." I smiled at the girl "Now then…could you tell me where to find the star piece?"

"Huh?" the girl raised her hand and pointed down the hall "It's…over there."

"Thank you." I said putting my jacket back on.

I walked up and when I got to the door Asuka ran up.

"Did you find it yet?" she asked.

"Yes I was told it was in here." I said.

"Sorry it took me so long I got hung up….pounding the competition." She said.

"Yeah…." I looked away "I got caught in a trap as well…"

I reached out to twist the door handle when the door blew off the hinges and nearly hit me and Asuka.

"Jeez what took you two so long?"

We looked in and Katsu was sitting on the floor flipping the star piece like a coin.

"I've been waiting like twenty minutes." She smirked.

"You got it." I said.

"You bet." She smirked.

"We should get it back to unite it with our half and win the round."

"Right." I said opening the window "Let's go."

We all jumped out the window and skipped across the roofs to get back towards our town.

"That place was fun." Katsu said "I can't wait for the next round…"

"Yes….me to."

After running for what felt like hours we arrived back at our home.

"Yagyu, Hibari!"

"MMMMHHHH!"

We looked in and found the two in the main room….with a girl tied up at their feet.

"We had an unexpected guest." Yagyu said.

"MMHHHHMMMM!" the girl tried yelled.

Katsu walked over to the table and clicked the two halves of the star together.

"We win."

"Alright!" we all high fived.

"Hanzo Academy wins round one…Maiougi academy is eliminated." The star said ringing out with some sort of recording "You're first round reward and details of your round two opponents will be here in the morning."

"First round reward?" I scratched my head "I wonder what it could be."

"Maybe it's free pets." Hibari smiled.

"Or an umbrella."

"A sword perhaps."

"Sushi?"

"Who cares?" Katsu said "I'm going to bed…wake me if the reward comes in the morning."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. **

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future, positions, scenarios or people.**

**Seriously I'm running out of ideas for ways to get people into positions and spice up the Lemon parts so feel free to suggest stuff for that.**

**Next Time- The girls get a reward but only one person gets it…who? Plus, our Hebijo friends find out who their first round opponent is.**

**I'm going to be busy next week so the story will likely be on break.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Accidental Rewards

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmmm…" I stretched waking up from a good night's sleep.

I was still a little exhausted from the work we had done the day before, I blushed thinking back to the time I spent with Tsubame and Ageha. I thoughts of the two busty vixens caused my morning wood to throb; with the obvious way of relief clear I freed my boner and started jerking it.

As I stroked my penis I thought of one person, Homura. Images of her tan skin, large supple breasts and sexy face filled my mind. Thinking of her made me so hard I could barely take it. I stroked even faster, I was moving with such speed that my whole chest was wobbling and I was panting like a dog.

"Oh…yes…" I moaned.

"Asuka?"

I looked over and saw Yagyu was leaning in.

"Sorry should have knocked."

"It's fine." I said still stroking "What is it?"

"The instructions and reward are here." She said "We're just waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll be there…OH…As soon as I'm done."

"Okay…see you soon."

Yagyu left and I kept masturbating, I was so close I just needed a little more.

_Asuka!_

An image of Homura and I kissing flashed through my mind and I felt a massive surge in my crotch.

"OHHHHHHHH!"

Rope after rope of thick, sticky semen flew out and landed on the bed. My dick went flaccid again and I panted to catch my breath.

"That was a big one…phew."

I got up and changed out of my sleeping clothes and into some normal attire before heading downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late." I said bouncing down the stairs.

"It's no problem." Ikaruga said "Let's open this package then."

Ikaruga opened the box, there were two things inside, the first was a letter from the people running this contest between the ninja schools.

"Congratulations on making it passed the first round." Ikaruga said reading the letter "You competitors for the second round have been determined and you will be facing…oh my…"

"Ikaruga? Who is it?" I asked.

"…Gessen Girls' academy."

I let out a soft gasp "That's…Yumi's school."

"It appears we will be facing some old friends." Ikaruga said going back to the letter "The contest is still to be determined…but inside this box you will find a scroll, this is your reward for succeeding in the first round, but be warned it only has one use so select who gets it wisely…we will be in contact."

Ikaruga reached into the box and pulled out a scroll.

"I guess this is our reward." She said inspecting it.

"Well who gets it?" Yagyu said crossing her arms over her ample chest.

We all kinda just looked at each other.

"Well I organized the plan…" Ikaruga whistled.

"And I did take out two of their members." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well we defended." Hibari said "without Yagyu and I we might have lost."

"What are you all whining about." Katsuragi said grabbing the scroll from Ikaruga "I found the damn thing so I get it."

We got silent again "Seems fair…"

"Good!" Katsu smirked opening the roll of paper "Let's see with this bad boy does!"

Katsu read what was on the scroll, the paper fizzled up and poofed out, in a dazzling purple mist.

And then…

…

…

Nothing…

"Was that it?" I mumbled.

"Seems like it was nothing…" Yagyu sighed.

"It probably is great for parties!" Hibari giggled.

"Well that sucked." Katsu grumbled.

We all started filtering out of the living room, Hibari and Yagyu said they were going to the market to get some things for dinner and Ikaruga also left to go with the, leaving just me and Katsuragi.

"Sorry you reward was so bad." I smiled at Katsu.

"Yeah…sucks…" she said staring off.

"Katsu…you feeling okay?"

"Is it me…or is it really hot in here?" she said fanning herself.

"No…" I answered confused "But you do look a little flushed…maybe you're getting sick? I bet that scroll was bad news."

"Damn…" Katsu said sitting down on the couch "So hot…."

I noticed that Katsu was breaking out in a slight sweat, her breaths were shallow and she looked slightly disoriented.

"So…warm…" she said again "I can't…OHHHH!"

Katsu started squirming in place, grinding her butt against the couch.

"I feel…something!" she moaned.

_What is…_

***TINK!***

"OW!" I yelped when something smacked me in the forehead.

I looked down to see what struck me and picked it up.

"A…button?"

"I feel it!" Katsu screamed in ecstasy.

I looked up and my eyes went wide….Katsu's breasts…were growing.

"HAAAA!" she moaned as more buttons popped off her shirt "OHHH!"

I watched, getting hard from seeing Katsu's expanding chest.

"AHHHH!" Katsu let out one big moan as her bra ripped open and her large chest was exposed to the air.

"Oh…oh…oh…" Kastu moaned as she chest stopped growing "That was…WOW!"

_Katsu was already the biggest of all of us…but now she's even bigger._

"Look at these things!" Katsu said squeezing them "They're huge…OH!"

"Incredible…a scroll that made your breasts grow…" I laughed "Wild."

"It felt so good." Katsu moaned fondling herself "Look at them…my babies have grown…I wonder what size I am now? I'd love to show that skank Haruka the new me."

_I'm so hard…watching that was so sexy…_

I slowly walked over "May I um…"

"Touch them…yeah go ahead." Katsu said moving my hand onto her chest.

"Holy crap." I said in surprise "They're so soft."

"Just this little touching." Katsu said reaching to her skirt "They're so sensitive I'm so hard all the sudden."

"Oh yes!" Katsu moaned "so good! I love this extra weight on my chest!"

Having gotten my fill of Katsu's tits I let go and kneeled on the floor before her.

"Haha!" Katsu laughed "I can't even see you down there, these puppies are so big!"

Katsu jiggled her chest around while I stared at her rock hard erection. Feeling my on cock getting hard again I wrapped my hand around it and quickly engulfed her erection with my mouth.

"OH Asuka!" she gasped "That's so good!"

I only bobbed my head a few times but I could feel Katsu's bulbous head pressing against the back of my mouth, causing me to nearly gag. I moved my head, swirling my tongue to please my friend. Normally I don't have to suck someone else off, but I don't mind if one of my friends needs a blow.

_I need to be good at these…Homura may want one._

"GURK!" I gagged against Katsu's cock.

I looked up and couldn't even see her face due to her heavy chest in the way.

"Ohh yeah Asuka!" I groaned, I heard her throw her head back "That's so good!"

Katsuragi put her hand on the back of my head and forced more of her dick into my mouth.

"HAAA!" Katsuragi screamed out "I can't take it…I'm gonna….AAHHHHH!"

Katsu started cumming, and I struggled to swallow all of it. A good amount leaked out of my mouth but enough made it down my throat to make the BJ worthwhile.

"That was incredible." Katsu sighed "Nice job."

I sat next to Katsu and she grabbed at my ass.

"Are you asking to keep going?" I smirked.

"Nah." She smiled "I'd like to plow you, but I think I need to hit the mall. Need some new bras and such."

"Well then let's go."

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"HURMMM." I groaned pulling a pillow close "It's not the same."

_It's not as warm as her…_

I sighed against my pillow. I wanted Asuka here; I just wanted to cuddle with her.

"RAHHH!" I thrashed around "What's wrong with me?!"

_Homura!_

A picture of her smiling flashed through my eyes.

"HEEEE!" I blushed.

_I've never felt like this before…_

I decided to get out of bed, but my heart kept pounding. In the main room I found my team, minus Yomi, watching TV.

"Boom, right to the heart!" the all said making fingers.

"Boom…" Hikage deadpanned.

"What are you three doing?" I said.

"Watching TV." They said.

I looked at the screen, a concert was on, and a group of pop divas was singing.

"We have a competition to get ready for." I sighed "And you morons are spending time having a singalong?! We're already down a girl since Yomi is out of commission, the rest of us need to pick up the slack."

"Relax Homura, it's not a singalong." Haruka said "we're studying."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's them." Hikage pointed at the screen "They're round one."

"The Idol group Milky Pop." Mirai said "They're widely popular; they're also a cover for a Ninja School, our first round opponent."

"Alright well we're moving out shortly alright, Mirai you'll be staying behind to watch our place."

"Boo, no fun." She sighed.

"Hikage and Haruka we're going."

"Right behind you." They said.

"How come Yomi's not going, sounds like she chickened out to me." Hikage mumbled.

"The poor dear is sick." Haruka said "Give her a break."

"I think she's going crazy." Hikage mumbled "Throwing up each morning, constantly eating weird foods, all those beansprouts must have grown roots in her brain."

"You know…" I said "That sounds like…"

I turned down the hall "We're going to see her now."

We knocked on her door and Yomi answered.

"WOOOH!" we all groaned.

The room and the girl smelled awful.

"Jeez Yomi." I groaned "What the hell?"

"Sorry…" she mumbled "I haven't been-oh god!"

Yomi ran to her bathroom and puked her guts out…

"Sorry I must have a stomach bug." She sighed "It'll pass soon."

"Yomi." I looked her dead in the eye "I want the truth."

"What are you going on about?" Hikage asked.

"Yes get to the point." Haruka said "I've got a good idea where you're going but move along."

"Homura…" Yomi looked away "Don't…"

"Yomi." I made her face me "Are you pregnant?"

I saw small tears in the corners of her eyes

"Yes…" she sobbed.

"Dammit." I sighed "You really did it this time…"

"Wow…way to go." Hikage rolled her eyes.

"Shame on you two." Haruka petted Yomi's head "Our friend needs us, don't be so rude."

"Who's the Father?" I asked.

Yomi pulled her knees to her chest.

"…mhmhm." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I…m…hm…mh."

"Speak up!" Hikage snapped.

"IT'S IKARUGA!"

"Well not much we can do about it now." I shrugged "Have you told her?"

"Not yet…but I will."

"Well we're going out on a job." I told her "Why not just go and get it over with now."

"I guess…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Homura and the girls start their round against Milky Pop!**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Listen to the Music- Kagari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

We arrived at the concert hall Milky Pop was using as a base. They had just finished up a concert but they were still there, and there was no doubt the scroll with them, if they were all preforming they wouldn't have left it back at their real base. Hikage, Haruka and I split up and scoured the place looking for the scroll.

As I snuck around I could hear someone humming. I peeked into the room that the noise was coming from. It was some sort of locker room and showers. In the room was a girl with long auburn hair, large breasts, wonderful curves, and a hypnotizing voice.

Haruka had done her research so I knew who this was, the so called leader of the group Kagari. Her hair was soaked and draped beautifully over her shoulders and breasts. Looking at her naked in the shower was turning me on.

Still hidden behind a wall I reached down and started stroking myself to Kagari washing her body. The way her delicate hands caressed her full breasts with soap made me so hard. I started jacking off and Kagari was humming to herself, but complaining about being unable to hit certain notes.

_I thought Haruka said she was the one who hated being an idol._

"Ohh…" I let out a very quiet grunt as I masturbated.

"Haaaaa…I'm so exhausted." Kagari sighed.

I kept spying and saw that Kagari's hands were moving lower, and she was letting out soft moans.

"Oh…ha….ah…"

Kagari was releasing some stress and masturbating in the shower. One hand was groaping her big chest and the other was playing with her clit. Then one hand reached up and disconnected the shower handle.

"HAAA!" Kagari let out a big moan when she held the gushing water up to her snatch "So good!"

"Yeah that is good." I smirked as I jacked off.

_What I'd give to watch Asuka do this…wait what am I…_

"Haaaaa~" Kagari moaned louder as she grinded her folds against the shower.

"I'm…I'm gonna!" Kagari moaned as she pinched her nipple.

_Me to! _

"OHHHHHHH!"

I quickly covered my mouth when I realized I had just orgasmed out loud with Kagari. I looked back in but she hadn't seemed to notice.

_Good…that was close._

My cock was still painfully hard though so while Kagari was still finishing up her shower, I stripped naked and walked in.

"Hey there sexy." I said grabbing her from behind, smashing my breasts into her back and sneaking my hand around front to tickle her clit.

"AH!" Kagari moaned "Who-OH-who are you."

"Call me Homura." I whispered "I'm about to fuck you okay?"

"What?"

I stuck a finger inside her and grinded my cock against her ass "I said I'm gonna fuck you, you were so turned on a second ago, let me make you feel good."

I picked Kagari up and shoved myself into her, she was dripping wet, I wasn't sure if it was from the shower or the fact that she had just finished masturbating. My cock plunged deeper and deeper into Kagari.

"OH! OH! OHHH!" Kagari moaned furiously as my balls slapped into her and she got fucked my tan cock.

"Yeah that's it." I grunted "You feel my breasts on your back, my nipples are so hard."

I was carefully carrying the girl around, one misstep in the shower and we'd both fall and break our necks.

"So tight, perfect pussy!" I moaned.

"HAAA! Harder!" Kagari moaned "It feels so good!"

My one hand was wrapped around Kagari's smooth stomach and the other was up top, powerfully groping her soft breasts.

"How big are these puppies." I asked "I like the feeling of your soft tits between my fingers."

"G-G-G-G CUP!" she moaned.

_I'm only an E, even Asuka's bigger than me, but this girl's even bigger than that._

I kept slamming into Kagari, reveling at how she moaned and begged for more.

"Here it comes!" I yelled "I'm gonna cum!"

"OHHHH YESSSS!" Kagari's pussy got tight and my penis quivered and blew a load inside her.

Without saying a word I move Kagari around so she was on all fours and then quickly put my dick back in her pussy.

"Oh yeah that's it." I grunted as I started fucking her again.

"Oh please!" she begged "More!"

"My pleasure."

_Literally._

I was mounted on the girl, fucking her like a dog, my breasts shaking and Kagari's body rocking back and forth.

"You like this don't you." I said licking the edge of the singers ear "Idols are supposed to be good girls but you're getting fucked like it's nothing."

"Oh please….so good!"

_I know what she wants, Haruka said she's just an idol for her friends, she used to be a delinquent, probably lost her virginity back then._

I could hear water splashing around, the drain near us was blocked by Kagari's big breasts so water was pooling. It felt nice to have warm water around my feet as Kagari splashed around getting plowed.

"I'm…I'm gonna!" Kagari moaned "OH…so close!"

""Cum for me." I commanded.

"AAHHHHHH!" Kagari moaned as she climaxed.

"Oh yeah baby….YEESSSSSSSSS!"

I came inside Kagari for a second time, filling her with rope after rope of thick, sticky cum. Before I left I gave her a deep kiss.

"You weren't bad." I said checking her clothes.

_Damn no scroll._

I walked off to check the rest of the concert hall.

_Kagari was good but compared to her…it was nothing._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a light update to get us back in the swing of things.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Haruka gets to work on a new doll.**

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Idol Worship- Tamaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Come out, Come out wherever you are." I called.

When we were watching the band earlier I saw the most adorable little thing, her name was Tamaki, and she would be mine.

_I have something very special planned for you…._

"Hello! A you a fan?"

I turned back and saw a girl with long brown hair tied into twin tails, she was buxom and beautiful.

_Wonderful…_

"I'm Tamaki." She smiled "Who are you?"

"My name is Haruka." I smiled "Tamaki…would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Later**

After we walked around the stadium Tamaki took me back to her dressing room.

"That's a funny outfit you have on Haruka? Are you cold?"

She was referring to the fact that my outfit only covered the top half of my breasts, barely blocking my pert nipples.

"I'm fine." I smiled "Tamaki could you come here."

She sat next to me on a couch.

"You're so cute." I smiled.

"Oh…thank you." She blushed.

"That's why I want you." I said kissing her cheek.

"Huh?"

I turned her face "You're mine now."

I pulled Tamaki into a hot kiss and she struggled before melting into my embrace.

"Tell me Tamaki." I said tickling her chest "What cup size are you?"

"D." she whispered.

"You're just too cute." I said leaning back "Wanna see something cool?"

"Hmm?"

I reached into my cleavage and pulled out a scroll "I recently obtained this; you won't believe what it does."

"Huh?"

I recited the scroll and let it disappear into smoke.

"OHHH!" I moaned as a warmth gathered in me "That feels wonderful!"

I felt a growth forming in my pants.

"SO GOOD!" I moaned as a long, hard, throbbing penis stretched out over the hem of the lower portion of my outfit.

"Whoa!" Tamaki yelled "You grew a wang!"

"Indeed I did." I smirked shaking it "But it's so hard…and erect…it's almost painful."

"Hmm?"

"Tamaki?" I cooed "Would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

I took her hand and wrapped it around my new penis "Stroke."

The girl did as I told her and sent pleasure all through me.

_Oh this is delightful._

"Yes that's it." I cooed "Don't slow down."

Tamaki increased her speed, the jerking motion of her hand was causing her chest to wobble.

"Am I doing good?"

"Wonderful darling." I sighed "Why don't you use your other hand to play with my gonads."

Tamaki rolled my heavy, semen filled testicles around in her hand, further increasing my pleasure.

"Yes…wonderful." I laughed making my chest bounce.

Tamaki kept jacking me off and I reached up and started to take off my top, I grabbed a big handful of my breasts and pinched my nipples.

"Ahh…so good." I moaned.

_So this is what Homura feels….I wonder if Hibari feels as good when she does it._

"Oh Tamaki." I moaned "I'm so close…will you suck it for me?"

"huh?"

"Use your lips, lick me lick a lollipop."

"Oakey Dokey!"

Tamaki flicked her tongue over each and every inch of my dick; I let out some moans and hisses as my skin was touched by the idol's tender lips.

"Hmmm…" I moaned rubbing my flat stomach and squeezing my big breasts "That's wonderful…keep it up sweetie."

Tamaki bobbed her head up and down viciously and stimulated my cock.

_Oh…I could get used to having this._

Tamaki stuffed her head down, deep throating my dick.

"Oh!" I gasped "Oh baby…What's this feeling…I think I'm gonna…!"

"OHHHHHHHH!"

The greatest feeling ever pumped through my veins and I nearly lost all control, my balls contracted and started filling Tamaki's throat with cum.

"So cutie pie." I said as Tamaki took her mouth off my cock "How'd you like it?"

"Tasted good." She smiled.

"Of course it did." I smiled "Now come here dolly."

I pulled the adorable idol into a kiss, I used my tongue to explore her mouth and even got a small taste of my of spunk in her mouth.

_I don't taste too bad._

I felt Tamaki's chest squish against mine, but compared to me, it was like she was flat chested. I pushed Tamaki's head down into my cleavage and it wasn't long till she started kissing my boobs and sucking on my nipple.

"You're so soft Haruka." She mumbled kissing my hard nipples.

"Haa…you feel so good close like this." I smirked.

_She's like putty in my hands._

"Tamaki sweetie." I said "Could you just scooch over a smidge."

"Sure." She said shifting , causing her cute backside to rub against my erect dick.

"That's better." I said slowly pushing my hips up and slowly slipping into the girl's warm walls.

"ha…" Tamaki moaned as I stretched her out.

I didn't get much in before I hit a block in the way, I pushed through it quickly.

"HAAA!" Tamaki yelled as small tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing her cheek "I'll make you feel better."

I quickly started bouncing Tamaki up and down, causing her tender butt to smash down on my balls.

_It's so tight….the inside of a girl…it's so good!_

"Oh…this feels so good!" Tamaki yelled "I'm on fire!"

Tamaki was grinding her body in time with the bounces, I watched as her breasts jiggled around. For support Tamaki held on to my shoulders, but that didn't stop my large tits from shaking.

"You're so bouncy Haruka." Tamaki said staring at my breasts.

"Yes I am…au natural." I smirked as my chest wobbled from the force of Tamaki's bounces "Do you like breasts Tamaki?"

"Sure, I like anything bouncy!" she said.

"Me to." I smiled as the girl's butt kept colliding down on my waist.

_Breasts, butts…anything that jiggles I like._

_Hibari's butt…it bounces wonderfully…just like my breasts._

"Oh." I gasped as I felt a familiar sensation in my testicles "I think something's coming Tamaki."

"I feel…something too!" she moaned "I'm…I'm…HAAAA!"

I felt Tamaki get even tighter and I grunted as I bucked my hips harder.

"Oh…I'm…I'm cumming!"

I felt my balls start spewing cum into the cute pop Idol.

_This feeling is incredible…I want more!_

"That's so warm…" Tamaki moaned leaning into my chest.

I flipped us over and started fucking Tamaki. I only grunted and made animal sounds as I ravaged her like an animal.

"Oh…oh…Haruka!" she moaned.

"Ugh…yes…so good!" I grunted "Sex!"

The feeling of my balls swinging, my cock inside someone, my breast bouncing…it was unbelievable, even the feeling of my curls bouncing on my head felt nice.

"Oh Haruka…I'm gonna….EHHHH!"

I felt Tamaki have an orgasm but that didn't slow me down at all, I just kept ravaging her. My cock plunged deep inside her.

"OH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" I screamed as I started pumping cum into the sexy girl under me.

_This was unbelievable…I want it again…I want it with my other dolly._

"So Tamaki?" I said standing up "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"That was…so fun!" she smiled.

"Good."

I got up and started to walk over to were my clothes were laying. Each step I took made my chest bounce. I struggled to get back into my clothes; it was awkward to fit my penis into my outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror, there was a small bulge near my crotch and my nipples were hard and poking through my top.

_If I'm not careful I'll spill out of this thing…not that it would be a bad thing._

"Are you leaving?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes sweetie." I said kissing her cheek "I'll be back though, don't worry."

Tamaki snuggled into my breasts "Bye-bye."

"Yes, bye." I waved.

_I wonder if there are other dolls around here._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Let's check back in with our favorite tanned skin heroine.**

**Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Webcam- Mai

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

I wandered the halls of the show area. Still no sign of the target…but that didn't mean I hadn't found anything interesting.

For the last ten minutes or so I had been standing in a doorway watching a new member of Milky Pop, Mai, sitting at her computer, watching anime… it was adorable how she leaned into the screen, her big chest squishing against the computer desk.

"So when are we gonna get to the fan service?" I asked over her shoulder.

"any-Hey wait-AHHH"

Mai tried to hit me with a microphone stand but I cut it in half with my sword.

"That was not very nice." I sighed.

The girl cowered in the corner.

"Haa…relax I ain't gonna hurt you." I sighed.

_I'm gonna do something way better._

"Let's chat alright, why don't you tell me where your half of the star is, and then I'll be on my way." I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"You'll leave me alone if I tell you?" she said backing away from my sword.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Yugiri has it." Mai said "She won't let anyone else touch it and she said keeping it on her person protects it while we perform."

"Thanks for the info." I smiled "Oh and one more thing…HA!"

"KYA!"

I flicked my wrist and used my sword to slice open the front of Mai shirt, causing her boobs to flop out.

"What are you doing."

"I want you." I whispered licking her ear.

"Wah?!"

"Get ready for the ride of your life…you're sexy…I'm serious this time, have sex with me and I'll leave you alone. I swear."

I lifted my skirt all embarrassed like "Please~"

"You have a…"

"A Penis." I smirked "Yes and it's crying for you to take care of it…Mai please you have to please you fan."

"If it's for a fan…"

_God she gets manipulated like clay._

I took a seat in her desk chair and waved her over.

"Come on."

Mai crawled over and squeezed her breasts around my hard cock and spit into her cleavage to lube it up before bouncing them up and down.

"Ohh that's good." I moaned.

"It feels so hard between my boobs." Mai said.

As Mai grinded her chest her soft hair bounced around in rhythm with her chest.

"Keep it up." I cooed petting her head "Don't slow down."

Mai shook her chest even faster, making me moan louder. While she used her breasts to pleasure me I reached up and pinched my nipple.

"Oh…oh yeah…so good."

"And this?" Mai said rubbing her chest in a different way.

"OH!" I gasped "That's it…I can't take it!"

I was squirming in the chair trying to hold out for just a little longer.

"I'm…I'm gonna…HAAAAA!"

I started cumming, shooting ropes of thick, hot spunk onto Mai's face and chest.

"This feels odd…" Mai said.

I pulled Mai up and bent her over the desk before inserting myself into her. Mai started moaning as I began to thrust actively. I looked up as I grasped her hips and saw Mai's computer had a webcam.

I smirked to myself and flicked it on, the screen popped on and showed the image on the cam.

"Take a look." I smiled "Watch yourself getting sexed up."

The image on the screen was hot, Mai bent over, her huge knockers squished against the cold desk, her face letting out moans as I stood behind her and railed into her, my own large bosom bouncing with each and every thrust.

"I wonder what will happen if I click…this." I smiled "Oh look it's recording!"

"Turn that off!" she begged as I kept plowing her.

"No way, now you'll be able to savor this and watch it back…and then you'll remember how I bent you over this desk and fucked you.

"You'll remember all the moans and orgasms…you'll even remember this!" I grunted giving her an extra hard thrust.

"OHHH GODDDD!" Mai moaned as she had a orgasm, the first of many.

I twisted Mai around so that she was propped up on the desk with her legs spread wide, but the camera was still catching her pussy getting pounded by my cock.

"OHHH!" Mai kept moaning loudy.

***Bzzt Bzzt***

The computer started making strange noise.

"Oh you're getting a call." I smiled.

"Don't answer…AHHHH…IT!" Mai begged.

"It's form someone called…Doll Mistress Haru…Oh I think I know who it is." I hit the accept button "Hey…ugh…Haruka."

"Homura darling where are you?" she smiled "And why are you the one answering this?"

"I'm in a dressing room…I'm a little busy!" I grunted.

"I can see…are you having fun."

"Yeah…nice one…hey did you use that thing you found?"

Haruka zoomed out "Yes…I actually might break it out right now."

"Go ahead. My friends gonna jerk off to your little show got it." I told Mai as I fucked her.

"OHHH!"

"She doesn't mind." I smiled.

From the computer screen I could see myself plowing Mai, my cock going in and out of her pussy, and Haruka leaning back stroking her new penis. My teammate was ever squeezing her breasts as she watched my go at it with the idol.

"It looks like she wants more Homura."

"I'm going as fast as I can." I grunted "She already came like…four times I'm not gonna last for long."

"Well last long enough for me to finish." Haruka begged "Not that it'll take long this thing is so good I cum before I want to."

"You just gotta build up some resilience." I told her "After a few you'll find you're rythem and than…you can hold for more than enough time."

"HAAAAAA OHHHHHH!" Mai moaned as she had another climax.

"Damn…I'm gonna…."

"YEESSSSSSSS!" I looked up and saw Haruka blowing her load, some even landed on the camera.

"Ha…ha…HAAA OHHHHHHH YESSS MAIIIII!" I moaned as I felt my balls tingle and release.

I slowly pulled out of Mai, my cum leaking out of her.

"Oh you creampied." I smiled "How sexy."

"Well done Homura." Haruka smirked "Have you had any luck with the star?"

"No…did you get in touch with Hikage?"

"Not yet."

"Well I know who has it, someone called Yugiri." I said pointing to the half-asleep Mai "she told me."

"Perhaps we should group up and check for this…Yugiri."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- What's Hikage been up to?**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Trouser Snake- Josui

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hikage's POV**

"YAAA!" I yawned as I walked around the theater.

_Why didn't they take Mirai and let me just…sit at home._

I scratched my neck when I turned a corner and bumped into a girl with long brunette hair.

"AH An intruder!" the girl said.

"Don't move." I whispered holding my knife to her neck before she could move.

_I saw this girl on the TV, some ninja she walked right into me…_

"Name now."

"Josui…please don't hurt me."

"Where's the star." I demanded.

"Yugiri has it." She shiver "Please just let me go. I'll give you anything you want, money have have some please…"

"You wanna bribe me to leave you alone?" I grumbled "Fine there is something you can give me."

"Huh?"

I flicked my wrist and cut the ribbon in her hair.

"AH!"

"Give me your body." I licked my lips.

"Huh?"

I stood menacingly above her and rubbed my foot against her crotch "Catching on."

"Wait no please!" Josui begged "You're a ninja right, I found this why don't you take it and leave me alone?"

She reached into her cleavage and handed me a scroll.

"Huh?"

I unraveled the thing "What does it do…."

It blew away in a puff of smoke.

"What are you trying to pull!" I yelled before there was a pain in my guy "UGH!"

I fell to the floor as I felt something wrong with me, but I did see that idol running off.

After a few second the pain subsided "Where is that little brat."

I took two steps before I felt like I was walking strangely. I looked down and noticed my jeans were looking odd.

_Now fricken way._

I popped the button and unzipped the fly and saw it.

"Guess I'm one of them now too…"

I small smile almost crossed my lips as I walked down the hallway, following the sound of footsteps.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

I kicked a door open.

"Come out Josui, I'm not gonna hurt you." I smirked "I'm just gonna fuck you real good."

_I've never felt like this before, this…erection…it's got me so excited!_

"Come on Josui." I panted rubbing my chest unconsciously "I need you!"

I kicked open another door, still no idol.

"Dammit!" I hissed ripping my jeans off "I can't take it!"

I yanked off my underwear and started stroking.

"Ohh yeah!"

It felt so good, my hand wrapped around my cock, my new testicles rolling around under the,, and my big knockers wobbling around.

"OHHHAAA!" I let out some sort of grunting moan as I felt my whole body spasm and cum shoot out and cover my stomach.

That didn't slow me down though, I kept jacking off, blowing load after load on myself and the floor.

_This is incredible…I've never felt anything like this…not even with blondie._

"Good…I think I lost her…" a voice said "AH!"

"YES!" I jumped forward and tackled Josui.

I ran my tongue over her neck, cheek and ear "I've been looking for you."

"Let me go!"

Before she could keep complaining I was sucking on her neck, leaving a hicky, and inserting my new part into her.

"OHHHHH!" the idol moaned "So big!"

"This is…amazing!" I laughed.

I slammed into Josui, our big chests squishing together.

"Speak….how big are you?" I said biting her breasts.

"OWW!" she yelped when I bit down on her nipple "You're so savage!"

"I said speak!"

"I have F-cups okay! Calm down!"

I glared at her "Look at me…I'm in charge now!"

"STOOOO!" the girl moaned as her walls tightened up on my.

"Cumming so soon." I cackled pinching her nipples "We have a long way to go!"

I felt my body shiver as I released inside her but that didn't stop me from pulling out and flipping her.

"GAHHH!" Josui moaned "NOT THERE!"

I was now balls deep in her butt.

"Incredible!" I smiled "You have no idea what it feels like!"

"HAAAA!" Josui kept moaning as I grinded myself deeper into her plump booty.

I gave her a few rough slaps as I leaned in to grab her hips and plow her with more force. As I fucked her I kept licking her neck making her hiss and moan.

"Do you know what my guardian animal is?" I whispered flicking my tongue over the idol's ear "A cobra…do you know what they do?"

"Huh?! AHHH!"

"They bite!" I said sucking and nibbling on her neck and giving another hickey.

"OHHHH!" I grunted as I felt my body shaking, specifically my breasts "I'm…CUMMING!"

I exploded inside her ass, filling it with cum.

I pulled out of the idol, my fresh hot cum dribbling out of her holes. I laid down neck to her and kissed, sucked and nibbled her body, leaving bite marks on her breasts, thighs and butt.

"Yes…so good…Uhhh…I forgot…how great this can be." I hissed licking at her crotch "Such smooth legs…they're aren't cut up like mine…my…legs…"

"HNGH!" I grabbed "No…stop it!"

"Huh?"

"GET OUT! I don't…want to remember!"

I slammed my head into the wall.

"…help…me…"

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Hikage…"

I watched the green haired girl bash her head into the wall screaming at no one. One of the idol was backing away in fear.

"Get lost." I told her.

The girl scampered off.

"Hikage."

"Shut…up…"

I reached out but she slapped my hand far away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she said shivered "Make them…stop…touching….me…"

"It's alright." I said slowly walking up "No one is going to hurt you."

Hikage was naked, curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"No…no…no…no…please…no more…I just…leave me alone…what did…I do to…deserve this…"

_It's fascinating, the emotionless Hikage…during sex she becomes a excited beast…but after…she has a psychotic episode…I have to know more…_

Hikage suddenly stood up and pushed passed me.

"Hikage?"

"Ka..tsu…ragi…" she mumbled stumbling off like a zombie.

I stood up and walked after but she turned around and pointed her knife at me.

"Don't follow me." She hissed.

"Very well…Homura and I will finish up here…"

* * *

**Hikage's POV**

I leaned against the wall as I stumbled forward.

"I can't…make it stop…my head…"

_I'm just as bad as they were…how could I do that._

"I'm…a monster…"

As I stumbled forward I saw that idol sitting in her room, she saw me and back away.

"I'm…sorry." I mumbled walking off.

_Help me…Hinata…Katsuragi…I'm…so scared…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Homura and Haruka wrap up their round.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Double Team- Yugiri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"Damn where is this girl." I grumbled walking down the halls.

"Homura!"

I looked back and saw Haruka trotting down the hall towards me.

"Good you're still in one piece." She said hugging me, shoving my face into her cleavage.

_So warm…deep…yum._

"What are you talking about?" I said pushing her off.

"I found Hikage but she was acting strange, she walked off and told us to finish without her."

"Then let's do it." I said "We're looking for someone called Yugiri."

"Oh yes her." Haruka said "she happens to be standing right above us."

I looked up and saw a girl standing on a rafter, giving us a view up her skirt.

_Nice panties._

"HYAA!" She tried to swing at us with a baton but I blocked her with a sword.

"Got ya!" Haruka said grabbing the girl with Robot arms "Too bad."

"Let me go you cretins!"

"Yeah no." I said "Now then…where's the star?"

"Why would I tell you." She hissed.

"How humorus, she thinks she's in control here." Haruka said "It's most likely on her body."

"Well then there's only one thing to do." I said.

"Yes…only one plan."

"Hey stop…don't touch me!"

We ripped all the girl's clothes off.

"Here it is." I laughed "Right between these fat tits of hers."

"OHH!" the girl moaned when Haruka jiggled her breasts to free the star.

"You're quite big…G-cup if I had to guess." Haruka smiled "Boy…playing with you is doing things to me."

"Me to." I smirked scratching at my skirt "No point in waiting."

"What are you doing?" Yugiri said as we stripped "HA!"

She gasped when she saw Haruka and I naked.

"We're gonna fuck you of course." Haruka smirked.

"You're gonna be the first one Haruka and I share." I laughed "Congratulations."

"I won't have sex with you!" she yelled.

"But you will." Haruka's robot injected the girl with some pink liquid "That's a hyper aphrodisiac…you'll be squirming and be able to think of only pleasing us, for the next few hours at least."

"Ha….ha….ha…" Yugiri started squirming "What is this heat…my body…"

"Look she's already dripping." Haruka said.

"Hot…" Yugiri hissed "Need…relief."

She crawled before us, her tongue hanging out, then she grabbed us and started stroking and licking our cocks.

"That's it…nice and wet." I moaned

Haruka reached over and started cupping my left breast in her hand. I reached over and started playing with one of her bigger breasts.

"Oh Homura…" Haruka moaned "You're squeezing so hard."

"They're so big it's hard to get a grip on them." I said kissing her neck.

"You're are much easier to hold." She said fondling me.

"It's not my fault I'm so much smaller. Not that people would say E-cups are small."

"If you want small go look at Mirai." Haruka said kissing my neck.

"Hmmm." Yugiri moaned, alternating from sucking me to sucking me.

"Yeah." I let out a throaty groan "That's nice."

As she Yugiri sucked me she used on free hand to stroke Haruka's thick cock and the other hand to rub her own pussy.

"Shit…Haruka I can't hold it." I moaned "I'm gonna cum already."

"Her hands are so delicate." Haruka hissed "I think I'm gonna cum soon too."

I looked up at Haruka, the both of us moaning and blushing with sex faces.

"Let's cum together." She said "Cover this little slut in cum."

"Hmmm…" I groaned "Here it comes!"

Haruka and I started moaning, getting ready to cum.

"Oh…oh….OHHHH!"

The two of us started spraying cum, covering Yugiri's cute face in our spunk.

I laid on the ground, Haruka pulled Yugiri on top of me before getting behind the girl. My tanned breasts were squeezing against Yugiri's large bust and Haruka's big tits were smashed into the brown haired girl's back.

"Please…uhhh…" Yugiri whined squirming "So hot…"

"Ready?" Haruka asked.

"Ready." I smirked back.

"UGH!" we both grunted pushing into the idol.

"OHHH!" the girl moaned as I penetrated her pussy and Haruka filled up her ass with dick meat.

"So tight!" Haruka and I moaned at the same time.

Yugiri was just letting out animal like grunts and moans and we both slowly began to thrust into her. Our bodies grinded against each other in pure euphoria, Haruka was moaning more than I had expected.

This was my first time seeing use her dick, well I saw her jack off over the webcam but seeing her actually fucking someone was wild.

"How you doing back there Haruka?" I asked as I slammed my cock into Yugiri's pussy.

"Oh she's wonderful!" Haruka groaned "I love my dick!"

"Talk to me, Tell me what you like about it?" I said plunging into Yugiri.

"I love the sensations of a warm pussy, I love the swaying of my balls." She hissed "And I love the way it bulges and tightens up in my panties."

"Yeah that's it." I groaned "It feels so good to fuck girls right?"

"Yeah…feels so nice!" she moaned "I think I might cum soon!"

"Aww your still building up some resistance to your orgasms." I giggled "How sad."

"I'll…ugh! Show you." Haruka smirked still thrusting "I can last."

Haruka and I kept plowing the sexy idol sandwiched between us, Yugiri was totally out of it, just grunting and having a couple orgasms at this point.

"I can't hold it anymore! Here it comes!" Haruka yelled blowing her load inside Yugiri.

"Oh….oh…oh!" I moaned and started pumping jizz into Yugiri.

The idol seemed to be sedated by the next shot Haruka gave her.

"Wonderful." Haruka smiled before turning to me.

"HaruKAAAA!" I gasped when she injected me with something.

"How about I take a spin with you." Haruka smirked as my body was suddenly on fire.

"You…damn." I smirked "Clever…"

My pussy was dripping, my tits were on fire and my penis was rock hard. I couldn't stop myself from falling to my knees and inhaling Haruka's thick cock.

"Ohh yes Homura." Haruka moaned "Suck me off."

I couldn't stop myself from slurping down Haruka's cock and licking her sexy balls, Haruka stood above, smirking as she fondled her plump chest. The drug was doing something to me because every minute or so my cock would twitch, I would orgasm, and shoot off a rope of cum.

_I'm cumming so much! And Haruka's dick is so deep in my mouth!_

"Haa~" Haruka sighed "Look how much cum you're shooting out…it's puddling."

Haruka let out a sudden groan "I'm about to make a puddle in your mouth."

I felt her dick twitch in my mouth.

"AHH HOMURA!"

My mouth started filling up and I quickly and eagerly swallowed the salty spunk.

"HHAAAOOOHH!" I moaned, pumping out more cum when Haruka stuck her dick into me.

"How adorably tight Homura." Haruka said "I'm not even that upset I won't be able to resist cumming in you quickly."

"UHH!" I moaned as Haruka slammed into my, her big tits slapping into my face.

"You like that?" Haruka asked "My big tits slapping you in the face."

Haruka reached down and grabbed my soft, wobbling tits "You've got a nice rack yourself, although far smaller than mine…you wouldn't look bad with bigger ones."

_Would I really be better with bigger boobs? I wonder what Asuka would think if I was bigger than her?_

"Homura get ready!" Haruka yelled "Because I'm about to cum in your sweet pussy!"

"OHHHHHAAA!" I moaned have yet another intense orgasm.

"HOMURA!" Haruka moaned pumping my pussy full of cum.

After I shot off a few more ropes of cum Homura gave me the antinode and I was finally able to get flaccid and calm down.

"Screw…you…." I panted.

"Oh you know you liked it." She smirked twirling the star "Let's go home."

* * *

**Later**

"Yay we win!" Mirai cheered.

"Yeah, reward tomorrow." I said "But we have a different issue."

"Yes."

"Hikage's not back yet and Yomi's gone too."

"Well we know where Yomi went." I said "Let's start there."

"First think in the morning we take a trip to Hanzo."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next time- Traveling a lot gets you reward points, but who is gonna use those points?**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Hanzo and Hebijo Series 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"Hmmm…Our next opponent is something called the Zodiac Star Association?" I said "What a dumb name."

"Yeah, Yeah that's great and all what do we do with this reward?" Mirai asked holding up the scroll.

"Well Homura and I did all the work…" Haruka smirked.

"She is right." I mumbled.

"But I didn't get to do anything, I think I should get it as compensation." Mirai pouted.

"She's right." I sighed "If Yomi and Hikage were here we could just vote…"

"Hikage didn't come back last night…" Mirai mumbled "Where is she?"

"Don't know…Hang on I'm calling Yomi." I said.

The phone buzzed a few times and then the girl picked up.

"AH! Homura!" she gasped "Umm…OH! Now's not a…AHHH! Good time can yoUUUU! Call back in a bit?"

"Yomi? What are you yelling for, you alright?"

"I'm just…OHH YES! Wonderful!" she groaned.

"Right there…" she whispered.

"Yomi…" I growled "Are you having sex?"

"Ha…what could…Oh baby…give you that idea?" she moaned.

"A…maybe all the moaning?" I mumbled "Are you at Hanzo?"

"Yes…OH Sure am…"

"Yomi I can't hold it…"

"Cum in me…IKARUGA!"

I heard Yomi pant for a few second before she picked back up.

"Sorry…what is it?"

"A few things." I said "First, did you tell her?"

"Yesterday…" she whispered "Ikaruga's sleeping next to me so I need to be quite, she's still inside."

"Good, you can tell me how it went later." I smiled "Second, Hikage is missing, she wandered off after our last job."

"Oh my…she's fine."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's here, she showed up an hour ago."

_Dammit, she had us worrying over nothing._

"Okay last thing, we got a reward, who should get it, Mirai said she wants it because she didn't get to participate in the raid."

"Hmm…if it's the same as theirs…" Yomi mumbled "Give it to Mirai, she's like the result."

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit." I said.

"Bye-Bye!"

I hung up and threw the scroll at Mirai "She says you get it, and Hikage is over at Hanzo with her."

"Then we should head out soon." Haruka said.

"HEY!" Mirai yelled "Do you break it, it's busted, nothing happens."

"Sorry, it must have been a dud, sucks to be you."

"Hmm?" Mirai mumbled "That's weird."

"What?" Haruka said.

Mirai lifted her skirt and there was a small bulge.

"No way…"

"Mirai's got one too!" we yelled.

"But still…" Mirai suddenly started crying "It's super tiny!"

Mirai's dick looked really small.

"Sorry…" I tapped her shoulder "That's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"WAHHHAAA!" Mirai cried "My does fate hate my body?!"

"Let us depart." Haruka said "Yomi and Hikage are waiting."

"Wait!" Mirai said "I…have an urge to transform…"

"What?"

"**Transform!" **Mirai called out "Oh…oh!"

"Mirai!"

"Holy…wow…"

"My…transformation…" Mirai was smiling "Look at me!"

After Transforming, Mirai's body had developed, hug tits like Haruka, a big butt, her bulge was much larger.

"She must be like Ryobi." I said "That upper class girl, her transformation changes her body too.

"Boobs!" Mirai said fondling herself "I finally got boobs!"

"Yes splendid." Haruka groaned "You look like me, I cups, can we go now."

"Coming!"

* * *

**A hour later.**

***BANG BANG!***

I knocked on the door.

"One second!"

the door opened and Yomi smiled.

"Hi!"

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

Yomi was dressed like a maid, black dress and white lace.

"Do you like it, I've been tidying up around here." She smiled "If I'm gonna be a good mom I want to be a good housewife."

"And you're wonderful at it." Ikaruga said walking up and kissing Yomi "It's nice to see you all."

Ikaruga was standing behind Yomi, her hands on my friends waist.

"You two seem close." I said.

Yomi turned back and kissed Ikaruga again "I am having her baby…"

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" I asked.

"Ugh a story." Haruka sighed "I'm going to see Hibari."

"Eyepatch! It's time for my revenge!" Mirai said running off.

"I'll listen." I sighed.

"Well…"

* * *

**Yesterday…**

**Yomi's POV**

I knocked on the door and Asuka answered.

"Yomi?"

"Is Ikaruga here?"

"IKARUGA!" Asuka yelled "You have a guest!"

_Did she need to yell?_

The black haired girl walked down the stairs, bouncing all the way. Ikaruga was wearing a pink sleeveless sweater dress.

"Yomi?"

I just walked in and sat on the couch.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

"What's up?" Ikaruga asked, sending Asuka off.

"I…" ***Mumble…Mumble***

"I can't hear you." Ikaruga said.

"I'm…Pre…" ***Mumble…Mumble***

"Yomi?"

"I'm pregnant." I said just getting it out "It's yours."

Ikaruga didn't say anything.

"really…"

"Positive." I mumbled.

Ikaruga suddenly hugged me.

"Okay…"

"You're not, upset?" I asked.

"No, not if it's you." Ikaruga smiled "Anything Yomi, just ask. I'll take care of you."

"Ikaruga…" I smiled through the tears of joy "Thank you…"

Ikaruga gave me a kiss, and then that kiss turned into a rough make out, and before I realized it we were in her room, naked, rubbing against each other.

"Ikaruga!"

"Yomi!"

Are bodies grinded against each other, our soft breasts squishing together. Ikaruga was running her hands over my body, pressing her fingers into the side of my breasts.

"Yomi…" Ikaruga said kissing my stomach "I love you…"

"I love you too." I moaned rubbing my breast "So please…make love to me."

Ikaruga kneeled between my legs, giving me a loving smile. Then she slowly pushed her long hard cock into my waiting pussy.

"Oh Ikaruga…it's still so long, be careful!"

"Yomi…My dick is so hard, please just let me fuck you."

Ikaruga began to grab my hips, and pull more of her dick into my wet pussy.

"I missed this!" I moaned "I missed your cock!"

"I missed seeing your breasts wobble." She said as hers did the same "They roll so perfectly, Yomi please don't stop."

I grinded my hips, moving them to meet Ikaruga's thrusts. My breasts were shaking, slapping into my face.

"Oh Yomi!" Ikaruga moaned "I don't know if I can take it…the thought of knocking you up has me so horny!"

"I can't hold on!" I begged "Ikaruga….cum in me again!"

"OHHHH! YOMI!"

"IKARUGA!"

My lover creamed inside me, filling me with her love juice. The two of us hugged each other in a loving embrace, showering each other with kisses and squeezes. Ikaruga liked kissing my breasts and I was having a good time pinching her ass.

"Yomi…I love you." Ikaruga said "Don't leave me, stay and raise our child."

"Ikaruga…"

"Let's be together forever…."

The two of hugged tighter, out tits mashing roughly.

"I love you." I whispered "I want to be yours…"

* * *

**Back in the present.**

**Homura's POV**

_They said they loved each other, Yomi was able to tell the person she loved how she felt…_

"Hey?" I asked "is Asuka here?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hikage Stumbles in on something.**

**I'm taking next week off, so no chapter sorry.**

**Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Deeper Emotion- Katsu&Hikage

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hikage's POV**

"Uh…." I groaned stumbling onto the porch.

I opened the door and heard all the Hanzo girls asking why I was here. I ignored them and stumbled forward.

"Uh…" I opened the door and fell on to the bed.

"Umm…Why are you in my room?" a voice asked.

"Huh?"

I looked back and saw Katsu in her underwear…she looked bigger in the chest…and still as beautiful."

"Katsuragi." I mumbled "Your chest…"

"Yeah I got a little bigger." She laughed, making her tits bounce.

"I got something too." I said taking off my jeans "See."

"You grew one too huh?" she smirked "Nice."

"I need…help." I whispered "I don't like it."

"Hmmm?" she said sitting next to me.

"I did it…with someone but…I was just like…them?" I mumbled.

"Them?"

"I took advantage of her." I mumbled "I never…wanted it."

"Hikage."

"They didn't ask…I didn't want it…"

"I see…" Katsu mumbled "Well take your time…talk when your ready."

**Later**

"And that's what they did…" I mumbled.

"So you're scared of sex…" she mumbled.

"I guess…"

"Well don't worry." Katsu pulled my chin, making my lips sit just inches from hers "I can make the bad part go away, I'll show you the pleasant part of sex…"

"Katsuragi…"

"Hikage…"

"Mmmmm…" I moaned as we suddenly started kissing.

Katsu rolled us around so I was on top of her, her huge tits still pressing against mine. Katsu was reaching back to unclasp her bra, freeing her big, soft mammories.

"I haven't broken these in yet." Katsu smiled "But your dick in there."

"alright…"

I took off my panties and laid my cock between her tits, she smashed them together and started shaking her chest.

"You know a scroll gave me these cannons." She smiled "I was big before but these feel even better…being big is awesome."

"Is it?" I moaned "Well…they feel good around me now."

"Good, are they warm? Big and soft…you like it right?"

"Y-Yeah…it feels good."

"Feels nice to have you between them." Katsu smiled "Big tits are the best."

"I guess so." I said felling my own chest bounce a little as I thrusted between her boobs.

"How would you feel if you got bigger?" Katsu asked.

"Whatever…" I mumbled "Hey…I think I'm gonna…"

"Cover my tits in your cum." She begged "Cum on me…"

"Ugh…ha…ha…OHHH!" I moaned blasting ropes of cum all over her face and big tits.

"Yeah that's good." She smiled licking the tongue off her cheek "So…you ready?"

"Okay…"

Katsu spread her legs and I lined my dick up with her pussy.

"Oh yeah…you're nice and big." Katsu groaned as I slid into her.

"So tight…" I said reaching forward and grabbing her big knockers "So soft."

"Fuck me Hikage! Fuck me hard!" she begged.

"Yeah!" I grunted starting to thrust faster.

I kept picking up more and more speed, slamming my dick into Katsuragi.

"Oh yeah!" Katsu yelled "That's it, go to town, my tits are flopping all over!"

Even though I was grabbing her breasts they were still wobbling all over.

_She's so bouncy…what nice breasts…they're jiggling so much…kinda makes me want a pair like them._

"Oh shit Katsu that feels so good!" I moaned as she wrapped her legs around my legs.

"Just keep fucking my pussy." She begged "Don't stop!"

"I'm not gonna, not till I cum!" I moaned back.

"See, sex isn't bad!" she laughed "not when it makes you feel this good."

"Yeah…it's not that bad!" I groaned "Katsu…I don't think I can hold it!"

"Just let go!" she moaned "Do it inside!"

"Ha…Ah…OHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my balls start dumping out cum.

"HIKAGE!" Katsu moaned, her pussy twitching as it accepted my gift.

Her own cock twitched slightly and blew a load on our stomachs, it was nice and warm. We both just lay on the bed sitting in the afterglow. They way Katsu was laying on her back made her breasts appear even bigger in profile, the way they rose and fell with each breath was really sexy.

"You don't just have to stare." She smirked "Touch them if you want."

I leaned over, using one of her tits like a pillow, I flicked my tongue on her nipple making her moan, and then I reached over and fondled her other breast.

"Yeah that's it." Katsu laughed "Play with my big titties."

"They're not big…" I said kissing her right nipple "I'd call these huge."

"Well they are K cups." She smiled "And it feels so good to have you squeeze them like that."

The two of us laid together, me groping the blonde for close to a half hour.

"You're so squishy." I mumbled kissing and sucking on Katsu's breasts "I wish I was this hot."

"Maybe you can be…" Katsu smirked.

"Huh?"

She reached over into her night table "Look what I found in bed before."

She pulled out a scroll "It looks identical to the one that gave me these melons."

"Are you saying that's…"

"A Breast Expansion Scroll." She smirked "Use it if you want I won't force ya."

I took the roll of paper into my hands.

_This could give me even bigger tits…they might get in the way if they get as big as Katsuragi's…Fuck it, it could be fun._

I unraveled the scroll and it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Ohh~" I moaned as I felt a warmth gather in my chest.

"Here we go." Katsu said suddenly putting my bra back on.

"Wait if they're gonna grow why are you-OH!"

I felt it, my chest was starting to get bigger.

"Because." Katsu smirked "I wanna see you burst out of that bra."

"OH AH!" I moaned in pleasure.

I felt my chest packing on weight and getting heavier and heavier.

I looked down and saw a deep valley of cleavage, bigger than ever before.

"I don't think it's gonna hold!" I screamed feeling my bra dig into my sides "They're too big! It's gonna-!"

***SNAP!***

The clip on the back of the bra shattered and the undergarment blew off, freeing my growing chest.

"Oh…oh…ha…" I gasped catching my breath.

"Not bad." Katsu smirked.

I looked down and saw my chest. My tits were huge and plump, easily as big as Katsu's.

"So, how does it feel?" Katsu asked, leaning forward and smashing our breasts together.

"They're a little heavy, but not too bad." I smiled back.

"They feel big." She said grinding her chest against mine "Probably K-cups like mine if I had to guess."

Katsu and I sat on the bed, rubbing our huge knockers together, it was so soft and warm.

Katsu pushed me back, causing my tits to bounce and flop around.

"You ready to break those bad boys in?" she asked.

"Bring it." I said smothering her hard cock with my new tits.

"Oh that's really good!" she gasped "Don't slow down."

I kept shaking my chest, it was like it was wobbling in a different gravity. I started to like having huge tits like this.

_Katsu was right, bigger is better._

"You ready?" Katsu moaned "cause I'm about to cover those warm boobs in my hot cum."

"Do it…please!" I begged "CUM KATSU!"

"OHHH HIKAGE!" she screamed blasting my tits with cum.

Katsuragi laid on top of me, the cum almost gluing out tits together.

"Feels nice doesn't it." Katsu smiled.

"Yeah…Look at the two of us, big titted beauties having sex."

"yeah…" Katsu got quiet.

"Katsuragi?"

"Hey Hikage?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Are we just friends?" she asked "Or…"

"I hadn't really thought about that." I mumbled.

"Because…I kind of want to be more." She said.

_I feel warm…_

"yeah…me too."

"So what does that make us?" Katsu asked "Girlfriends?"

"I guess…"

"Okay…we're official, girlfriends." She smiled "But um…it's cool if I still…"

"Sleep around, sure I don't mind, I want to do the same."

Katsu pulled me into a kiss "Love ya."

"I…love you too." I smiled back.

_I haven't…smiled in so long…Hinata…I found someone, who makes me really happy._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Mirai tired out her new form.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapters**

**If it interests you I can sometimes be found streaming DOTA 2 and Nuclear throne on Twitch, same username.**

**Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Eyepatch- Mirai & Yagyu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"There you are eyepatch!" I yelled.

"Who are you calling eyepatch?" she sighed sitting up "You're wearing one too stupid."

"It's time for my revenge!" I yelled.

"Revenge for what?" Yagyu said confused.

"The last time we met you had your way with me!" I yelled transforming "Now I'm gonna have my way with you."

As I transformed I felt the wonders of my changing body, the large breasts I longed for, a nice round butt, and the little childlike dick in my panties snaked longer into a huge thick cock.

"What the hell?" Yagyu gulped, her skirt tenting up.

"I got a bit of an upgrade." I smirked, my dress changed with me.

It was still blue and gray, but it was low cut so my tits nearly burst out, and it was lacy and thinner.

"I've got one of those too now." I said patting her crotch "Wanna see it."

Yagyu bit her lip "Yeah…"

I lifted my skirt and showed her the giant bulge in my panties. It was so big half my cock was sticking out.

"I feel so lewd lifting my skirt like this, but I do have such a lewd body." I gulped "My boobs are so big…and my cock is twitching, I need you."

Yagyu ripped my panties off, tearing them, and quickly started sucking on my cock.

"OH!" I gasped "Yes…yes!"

As Yagyu sucked I saw her own large breasts bouncing around in her sweater. I reached down and removed the garment, hearing her tits slap down on her chest.

"You're not wearing a bra?" I smirked cupping my own breasts though my dress "You're such a slut, I bet you're not wearing panties either."

Yagyu didn't stop sucking but her blush got hotter.

_She's not…fuck that's hot._

"Yagyu…" I bit my lip "I think I'm…about to…CUM!"

I started blasting the girl in the face with ropes of warm cum. When my dick stopped spamming she had a second eye patch, this one made of cum.

Yagyu wiped her face off and then removed her skirt. We started kissing aggressively as she pulled off my dress and started forcing her tongue down my throat. As we made out our dicks touched tip, Yagyu reached down and wrapped her hands around her thick cock and my dick, stroking them as one unit.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned into the kiss "Yagyu."

"Oh Mirai!" she moaned back "You're cock is rubbing against mine, it's making me so horny!"

"Me too." I moaned "I need to fuck something."

Yagyu broke the kiss, got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks.

"FUCK ME MIRAI!" she moaned "I need you inside me now!"

I quickly mounted her like a dog and shoved my cock into her pussy.

"Oh it's big!" Yagyu said.

"It's so tight." I hissed "You're so tight Yagyu!"

"Start thrusting, I need to feel it!" she moaned.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her back as I plowed her.

"Yes Mirai! Yes!" she screamed.

"I much prefer to be the top." I smirked.

"Yeah, the top is better, we'll have to agree to switch off each time."

"Sound…AH…like a plan." I moaned "Yagyu…I feel something."

"Inside Mirai, I want it inside!"

"Yeah…Oh…ah…OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started pumping my sexy partner full of cum.

I pulled out, and since I was exhausted I was forced back to normal.

"Seems you can't keep it up forever." Yagyu smiled.

"Poo…I wanted to play with my boobs more."

"Don't worry." Yagyu hugged me, shoving my face into her cleavage "You can play with mine."

I took a big wiff of her tits "Sounds fair."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Barbie dolls.**

**Till Next Time**

**Sorry this one was a little shorter, just felt like doing something small.**


	30. Chapter 30: Dreamhouse: Haruka & Hibari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"There you are darling." I said hugging the girl from behind.

"Haruka!" Hibari gasped "why are you here?"

"Because." I said pushing my hips out "I have something to show you."

"Is that?"

"Yes." I smirked feeling my bulge against her cute butt "I've got a cock now too."

I reached my hand around front and teased the zipper on Hibari's sweater.

"Haruka~" I moaned as I kissed her neck.

"Getting turned on already?" I asked pulling her sweatshirt open "You're a dirty little thing."

I reached in and started to fondle her breasts.

"Ah! Haruka!" she moaned.

I looked down and saw a growing bulge in her shorts.

_I'm getting turned on too…_

I spun Hibari around and she started to snuggle into my chest as I pinched and squeezed her cute little butt through her shorts.

"Haruka I can feel you." Hibari said squirming "You penis is rubbing against mine…"

"Yes I feel your cock too, and those nice balls of yours. I can't wait for you to try my new parts out." I teased, reaching my hands into her panties and rubbing my hands over her booty.

"Haruka I can't take this teasing…" Hibari said squirming "I need it."

"Naughty little thing." I smirked "Begging for it already."

I flopped back on the bed, my breasts bouncing in my sweater, and rubbed my bulge through my jeans.

"Come here and take care of me Hibari."

Hibari's erection was trying to explode out of her shorts "but I need to."

She started to undo the button.

I snapped my finger "Uh uh." I smirked pinning her arms back with a doll "No touching yourself."

"But…Haruka." She begged.

"Maybe after you please me I'll let you touch yourself." I smiled evilly "Get over here."

She gulped and got on her knees.

I pulled my jeans about half way down my legs and pulled my semi hard dick out of my panties "Get to sucking."

With her arms still pinned I had Hibari move her head down and take me into her warm moist mouth.

"Ahh…yes…" I moaned "That's it, I've been wanting to try that sweet mouth of yours."

"It's…so big." Hibari said sucking on my cock.

I reached up and lifted my brown turtleneck sweater off before taking off my bra and letting my breasts sag to gravity. I released Hibari from the dummy's grip and she started using her hands to help with the Blowjob.

"That's it Hibari." I cooed rubbing the girl's hair "Don't slow down."

"Am I doing good?" she asked rolling my balls in her hand as she sucked.

"Yes, you're doing great." I smirked "But not good enough, I'm not even close to cumming. Try using those soft pillows of yours."

Hibari took off all her clothes, wrapped her big breasts around my saliva soaked penis and started sucking and tit fucking.

"Yes!" I groaned "That's it! You're wonderful Hibari."

I felt the girl smile from my praises. Sometimes you have to be rough with your dolls, but a little positive reinforcement is a good reward.

"Keep swirling your tongue." I smirked.

I reached up and bounced my breasts around as Hibari sucked on my dick. My nipples were hard and I was enjoying pinching them.

_I've always had the largest breasts, now Mirai is competing…this angers me._

I suddenly felt a familiar surge.

"Oh yes!" I gasped "Get ready Hibari…I'm about to…"

"HAAAAA!" I screamed as I began cumming ropes into her mouth.

Hibari struggled to swallow it all so I grabbed her and forced my tongue down her throat, the mixture of saliva and cum mixing in our mouths. I pushed her back and made our breasts smash together, mine big chest dominating hers.

"Haruka…" the adorable girl blushed as our kiss broke.

I laid Hibari down and started kissing all over her body, leaving cute little love marks on her thighs and breasts. I had my fun nibbling on her soft tits.

"Haruka~" she moaned squirming "Please…I need some relief!"

I tickled her penis "Not yet."

I reached down and kissed the tip of her penis before lowering my head more and flicking my tongue over her clit.

"GAHHH!" Hibari screamed "No! Not there… My…penis…"

"Nuh uh." I smirked nibbling on her clit "Not yet."

"Please Haruka!" she begged "I need it!"

"You think you're in the position to make commands?" I said no longer licking her.

I leaned over her and caressed her face "I'm in charge here sweetheart. Now…I've been waiting a long time for this…"

"OHHHH!" Hibari screamed as I pushed my penis into her eager pussy.

"UGH!" I grunted "It's even tighter than I imagined!"

I began to rock my hips, slowly pounding Hibari's pussy, the look on her cute face as she blushed and moaned…it only made me want her more.

"Yes, squirm, moan." I smiled as I fucked her "You're mine you know that."

"Haruka!" Hibari moaned.

I leaned down and kissed her neck as I rolled my hips.

"You're my most precious doll Hibari." I said.

"Haruka…" the girl let out a soft gasp.

"Now…take all of me." I said pushing my dick in balls deep.

"AHHH!" she moaned as I slammed my body down with more force.

"That's it, moan for me Hibari." I teased, mashing my chest against hers "Cum for me."

"Haruka!" she screamed "I'm…"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"I'M CUMMING!" she moaned.

Hibari's walls got tight, and her heavy balls twitched and blew a huge load all over our stomachs. I never slowed down, Hibari's cum spreading all over our smooth tummy's.

"Yes Hibari!" I moaned "I'm going to lose control, I'm going to cum inside you!"

"Ah…Ah…OHHHH HIBARI!" I screamed as I released inside the girl..

"HARUKA!"

I pumped glob after glob of my thick cum into Hibari. I rolled over so Hibari was on top of me, my dick still firmly inside her cum filled pussy.

"Haruka…" Hibari said nuzzling into my breasts "You're so warm…"

"Yes." I petted her head "Stay with me Hibari…be mine forever."

"Haruka." The girl rubbed her head on my breast "I don't ever want you to leave."

"Good girl." I smiled holding her "You're mine…and no one else's…"

I gently began to move my hips.

"Now let's make love again."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Asuka and Homura have a fated meeting.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PSA: should the story or my account ever be removed, check my twitter for info, snakebit1995**

**Also my stories are now also on Archive of our own, same user name and everything, so if you prefer that site you can read them there.**


	31. Chapter 31: Together- Asuka & Homura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"Hey there." I said walking in.

"Homura!" Asuka smiled "Why are you here?"

"Just visiting." I said hugging her.

_She's so warm…_

"Umm Homura are you gonna let me go?" Asuka asked.

"Oh sorry." I said letting go "Zoned out a bit."

"You feeling okay?" she said "You look kinds flushed."

"I…umm…"

"Actually I'm glad your hear." Asuka said sitting on her bed "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" I said sitting next to her "Funny enough I've been wanting to talk to you…but you go first."

"I…" she started pouting "How do I say this…maybe you should start."

"OH!" I gasped "Umm…well I…no you go I can't."'

"You first."

"No you."

Asuka and I went back and forth before laughing.

"Asuka…"

"Homura…"

"One three let's just say what we want."

"Okay that sounds good…"

"1…2…3!"

"I think I love you!" we both said.

"What?!"

"You…" Asuka gasped "How long."

I was blushing bright red "for a while now, I just…wasn't sure how to tell you."

Asuka giggled "Same here, I've been thinking this for a while too."

We were both close, feeling our breath on each other's lips.

"Homura…I love you."

"I love you too." I said pulling her into a kiss.

The two of us kissed softly on the bed, it was aggressive or needy, it was just soft and tender. Our breasts squished close together as I laid on top of her kissing her neck.

"Oh Homura!" Asuka gasped "I…I want you!"

"I want you too." I moaned back.

Asuka rolled us over so she was the one on top, she quickly pulled her blouse open and let her breasts free before reaching down and doing the same to me.

"Do it Asuka." I blushed "Make love to me."

"Oh Homura!" she moaned as she pulled my panties off and slid into me "You're…so warm."

"You feel so good inside me." I moaned "Please…do it."

Asuka began rolling her hips and I moaned as she thrusted into me. The sex was so soft and loving. I watched her breasts bounce around as she did in, my own boobs jiggling each time she pushed her cock deeper in.

"Oh Asuka!" I moaned "You…so good."

"Homura…I love this…I love you!"

"Don't slow down!" I begged wrapping my legs around her waist "Fuck me!"

"Yes!" Asuka said increasing her speed "You're so tight! I love it!"

Her breasts were shaking all over the place as where mine form the impact of her cock in my pussy.

"Homura!" Asuka yelled "Here it…COMES!"

"ASUKA!" I moaned as I hit my climax and accepted all of her cum into me.

I rolled us over so Asuka was on her side so her cute little butt was against my crotch.

"It's my turn." I whispered pressing my breasts into her back.

"Homura." She squirmed in my arms.

I slid into her folds and slowly began rocking my hips and thrusting into her. As I slowly made love to the girl I had feelings for I reached up and squeezed her soft tit.

"Oh Homura!"

I rolled my whole body as I slid in and out of Asuka, making her moan.

"Please Homura…don't slow down!"

"I'm not!" I said moaning with her "Asuka you're too tight, too warm. I can't hold it much more."

"Cum inside me!" Asuka begged "I want it inside me!"

"Oh…oh…!"

"Ha…ha…!"

I felt Asuka and my balls tighten.

"ASUKA!"

"HOMURA!"

The two of us yelled out in the best orgasm we had ever had. I shot what felt like a gallon of cum into Asuka and she climaxed for what felt like an hour.

"That was wonderful." She said snuggling with me.

"I've never felt anything like it before." I panted back.

"Homura…Let's stay together…"

"Yeah…for a long time." I smiled.

"We're a couple now." She said "Asuka and Homura."

"I prefer Homura and Asuka but whatever." I shrugged "Let's take a nap, because when we wake up, I want to take my girlfriend out for dinner."

"I'd like that…I'd like that very much." Asuka whispered

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future**

**Next Time- Dinner Date**

**Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Date Night

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

After and Homura and I woke up she said she wanted to take me to dinner, the others didn't seem to mind, Katsu and Hikage were going shopping, Hikage was much bustier…yeah. Ikaruga was fretting over Yomi, Hibari was being pampering Haruka and Yagyu and Mirai were arguing, as if to make us think they totally weren't doing it.

"Man this place is fancy." I said as Homura and I arrived at the restaurant."

"Only the best for you." She blushed playing with the hem of her skit.

Homura and I were both wearing nearly identical dresses, mine was blue and white, and hers was black and red, we both also had small cover sweaters to keep the chill off.

"How long did you make a reservation here?" I asked.

"Like a week ago." She shrugged "I knew we were coming out here so…I wanted to take you."

"What if I had said no?"

"Well then I would have eaten my sorrows away alone." She frowned.

"HeHeHe." I giggled "Come on let's go in."

This place was fancy, dresses and suits, high class food, I didn't think it would be right of me to ask Homura how she was able to afford it. It was nice to just sit and talk with her, to be normal girls for once, not ninjas, not enemies, just two girls out to dinner…together.

_It's still feels so weird to be with her now…_

The entire meal Homura had her flats off and was tickling my leg.

"Stop it." I blushed.

"Be a little adventurous." She smiled.

Soon our meals came, Homura got a steak and I had Chicken Alfredo.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Good." I smiled.

I reached for the salt shaker but Homura stopped my hand.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said it was good?"

"Well yes but I think it needs just a little salt." I said confused.

"Oh…" Homura looked are quickly "Let me do it."

She grabbed my plate and her hands disappeared under the table cloth.

_She's not…_

"Ha…ha…"

Her face started burning up and I could see her arm moving.

"Homura!" I gasped.

"Oh…" her tongue started hanging out "Come on…this turns you on."

_Well…_

"Oh…oh…" Homura bit her lip "Hmmmm!"

Homura made an orgasm face and the placed my plate back. Even though the Alfredo had a white sauce I could see Homura's cum mixed in. I slowly scooped some up with my fork, slowly bringing it to my lips.

"Hmmm…" I moaned as the food passed my lips.

"How is it?" Homura blushed.

"Tastes wonderful." I blushed back.

"Will you ladies be staying for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure.

"No thank you." Homura said "We're going to have something back home."

"I'll get your check then." The man bowed.

After paying Homura and I headed back to the house I lived in with the other Hanzo girls, she insisted I go and wait in my room while she did something, she had clearly planned out this whole night and I didn't want to spoil it for her so I played along.

Homura was gone for a while, but then my door opened.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"Well…I see what you meant about getting something back at home."

Homura's body was covered in a whipped cream bikini, her breasts, butt and penis were all under a layer of the sweet cream, her chest also had sprinkles on it and her crotch had chocolate syrup, the way the white sheen of the cream clashed with the dark tan on her skin…only turned me on more.

"I'm guessing you're my dessert." I said licking my lips as I sat up.

I walked up and scooped a little cream off her nipple and licked my finger "Yum…"

I pushed forward and started to kiss Homura, she had some sort of lip gloss on and it tasted sweet. I started slipping out of my dress and Homura's flaccid penis started to become erect and break through the whip cream bottoms.

"Asuka I'm getting so hard." Homura moaned.

"I can take care of that." I smirked going down to my knees.

"Hang on a sec." Homura said as I was about to go down on her.

"Hmm?"

She reached over and shook a can before spraying a nice long line of cream down the length of her penis and then drizzling it with chocolate syrup.

"Now it's ready." She smiled.

"Looks delicious." I smirked bushing my hair over my ears as I prepared to go down on my girlfriend.

I opened my mouth and accepted the candied cock into my throat, the taste of the cream, syrup and dick sweat filled my mouth.

"Ohh…" Homura moaned that feels so good.

Homura's chest was heaving, still covered under a layer of sprinkles and whipped cream. As I bobbed my head forward my nose was tickled by the cream around Homura's crotch.

"It's so sweet." I cooed.

"I made it just for you." She smiled "Long and sweet, just how you like it."

"It's delicious." I said flicking my tongue over the tip and getting a lingering taste of sweetness.

"Oh Asuka I'm getting so close." She moaned.

"I've had sweet now give me salty." I said opening my mouth.

"Ah…ah…HAAA!" Homura gasped as she stroked herself to finish.

She started shooting out ropes of cum, splattering the white goo all over my face, breasts, and even getting it in my mouth. I licked my lips and then jumped up and started licking the whipped cream and sprinkles off Homura's breasts.

"Oh Asuka you're so rough!" Homura moaned.

I licked her breasts clean, but they were still sticky. Having gotten my fill of whipped cream I laid back and grabbed the canister, I sprayed a nice long line of white sweetness into my cleavage.

"Why don't you have some." I licked my lips at Homura.

She laid on top of me and ran her tongue through my deep cleavage and covered her lips and nose in whipped cream. Homura teased my whole body with my tongue, she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled it all over my tummy, specifically filling up my bellybutton with the sticky brown goop. She ran her tongue all over my stomach.

"OH!" I gasped as she swirled her tongue around and licked the syrup of of my bellybutton.

"I need this." She said grinding her butt against my crotch.

"Do it." I begged.

Homura pushed her ass down on my cock, didn't slow down and immediately started riding me.

"Oh yes….YESSS!" she moaned.

I braced her with my hands and started thrusting to meet her bounces. Her breasts were smacking around, my own chest shaking from the force of her bounces.

"Oh baby…yes!" she moaned "I'm gonna lose it already!"

"Homura!"

"Asuka!"

"OHHHHH!"

We both moaned and climaxed at the same time, by cock spurting out cum into her pussy.

The two of us laid together, our bodies sticky from the whipped cream and syrup.

"I can't sit like this." My girlfriend said standing up.

She started to walk to the door, I watched her booty sway with each step.

"I'm gonna take a shower…care to join me?"

I smirked "Right behind you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The teachers stop by.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Teachers- Daidoji and Suzune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmm…" I mumbled nuzzling my head into Homura's neck.

"Morning." Homura giggled as my hair tickled her.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Yeah Morning."

"Good Morning to you two as well." Two voices said.

"EEEE!" I ducked under the covers with Homura and hid my naked body.

"Miss Suzune!" Homura yelled.

"Daidouji!" I cried "Why are you two here?! And why are you being sneaky."

"A Hanzo and a Hebijo student in bed together." The senior student said "Well then…You're inviting other schools in now Asuka?"

"Ummm…"

"You could be back at the academy training for the next round." Suzune told Homura.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And you know you two aren't the only ones." Suzune said taking out a small camera that had pictures of the other rooms.

"Ikaruga and Yomi."

The shot was of the two girl lying in bed like us, both were clothed, Ikaruga was cutely rubbing her hand on Yomi flat stomach.

"Katsuragi and Hikage. My Green haired student is certainly looking more fleshy"

The picture of was of the bathroom, Katsuragi was using her big breasts to scrub Hikage's back.

"Yagyu and Mirai."

This shot was just straight sex, Mirai's tiny body impaled on Yagyu's fat cock, the white haired darling plowing into her lover.

"And Hibari and Haruka."

This shot was of the older girl petting Hibari's head, my friend was naked, Haruka had one hand petting the girl's head, and the other rubbing Hibari's rump.

"Seems like these two schools are all filled with Futanari, everyone except Yomi." Daidouji said.

"Yes, but I suppose we can't be angry." Suzune said standing up "We're not much different."

Suddenly the two older woman started kissing right in front of Homura and I.

"Whoa." Homura said.

I looked over, slowly seeing my girlfriend's penis growing erect, I wasn't doing much better.

"Rin~" Daidouji moaned as her friend licked her neck "So good."

"You know, I'm not sure if I can approve of their relationship." Suzune said "Not until I test them out myself."

"I agree." My mentor said.

Both women faced us and scratched their crotches.

"Wait are you two…" I gulped.

"Take a wild guess kid." Daidouji said.

"You too." Homura said looking at her master "Since when?"

"A few days ago." Suzune smirked.

"Now show us why we can trust you to please each other." The women said holding their cocks out for us.

Homura and I crawled forward, the long, thick cocks right in front of us. I was in front of Suzune and Homura was in front of Daidouji. We both opened our mouths and slowly accepted their dicks into our throats.

"Oh my." Suzune moaned "Your mouth is so warm."

"Hmmm." I heard my senior moan "Your girl's ain't bad either."

Homura and I bobbed our heads, pleasing the two older woman, above us the older ladies were grabbing at each other's breasts.

"Seems like breasts run in the schools." Daidouji said "Everybody around here is so busty."

"And some of them more so recently." Rin responded "I wonder what caused their sudden growth."

"It was a scroll." I said as I started stroking instead of sucking "Katsu used a scroll and it gave her bigger breasts, same thing happened to Hikage."

"A scroll…" Suzune said reaching into her cleavage "Like this perhaps?"

"Yeah, where did you find that."

"Around, I'm glad I choose not to use it, my breasts are heavy enough now." The older woman said shaking her bra clad chest.

"Same here." Daidouji said.

"Here girl, you have it." Suzune said handing it to me "Us it on yourself or someone else, I don't care."

"Oh…thanks."

I went back to sucking on Suzune, Homura was not slowing down in her head bobs either.

"Oh yes girls…" Suzune moaned "I so close."

"Me too!" Daidouji said "We're gonna cum!"

"Ha…AH!" they both moaned.

"GAHHH!" I gagged as my mouth was suddenly filled up with cum.

"MMMMM!" Homura moaned as she accepted Daidouji's deposit into her stomach.

"Don't get comfortable yet." Daidouji said grabbing me "We've still got plenty to do."

"Yes, I think it's time I repay you for that lesson." Rin said hugging Homura, their chests pressing together.

_Hmph…She's mine…_

Daidouji moved me around so she was laying on top of me, she was much taller so my head was shoved into her cleavage and my other head was subbing against her stomach. I looked over and saw Homura was laying out spread eagle, Suzune walked up, inserted herself into my girlfriend and then moved Homura's leg so it was hanging over her teacher's shoulder.

"OH!" Homura moaned "You're so big!"

"And you are very tight." Her teacher smirked.

"We shouldn't let them have all the fun." Daidouji whispered as she started to push her girth into me.

"HA!" I gasped as my walls were stimulated.

Daidouji started rolling her hips, slowly pushing her dick deeper into me. Suzune wasn't holding back as she slammed her cock into Homura, my girl's chest shaking from the force of each thrust.

Daidouji's big breasts were smothering my moans as she plowed me. My pussy was aching as her cock pushed its way in.

"Asuka you're just so cute, so tight." She moaned "I can't take it!"

"I'm almost there!" I moaned digging my fingers into her muscular back.

"HA!" I heard Homura moaned "Miss I'm cumming!"

"AH…HA…UGH!" the older purple haired woman moaned cumming inside her student.

"ASUKA!" Daidouji moaned as she suddenly started jizzing inside me.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as the first rope of cum hit my walls and I started orgasming.

The older women pulled out of us, their cum dripping out of us, they both suddenly got on all fours.

"You girls were so good at letting us play with you how about we return the favor."

I looked at Homura and smiled.

"How about a teacher swap." I laughed.

"Sounds great." She smiled back.

We each got behind the other's mentor, slowly pushing our dicks into the older ladies.

"Ha~" Suzune moaned as I pushed my way into her "It's not as big as I'm used to but it fits me well."

"Oh yeah Homura!" Daidouji moaned as her breasts swayed around "Harder!"

"You got it!" the tanned skinned girl said thrusting faster, her chest bouncing with each.

Watching Homura fuck someone else only turned me on more, seeing her boobs jiggle and her as quake with each movement brought me closer and closer to cumming inside of Suzune.

"OH!" I moaned digging my fingers into her butt "Here it comes!"

"HAAAA!" Suzune moaned as her walls tightened around my dick.

"YESSSSS!" I heard Homura moan as she came inside of Daidouji.

"SUZUNE!" I moaned as I started shooting ropes of cum into the woman.

I pulled out, the last ropes of cum shooting out onto the older woman's chest.

"It seems you two are more than capable." Suzune said "I suppose I can approve of this courtship."

"Umm…thanks?" Homura and I both shrugged.

"Still the next round is coming up." Daidouji said "You should all head home and get some practice in."

"She's right." Suzune said sitting up.

"Oh…okay."

Homura leaned over and kissed me "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

"Love you too." I said.

* * *

**Later**

"Well we'll be in touch." Homura and her friends said "Good luck in the next round."

"I'll call every night promise." Yomi smiled.

"Just be careful, don't do anything reckless, no fighting. I'll visit as soon as I can." Ikaruga said.

"Well Uhh…see ya soon." Katsu said hugging Hikage, their breasts smashing together.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." The green hired girl said almost bursting out of her top.

_Hard to believe that one scroll made her balloon up like that._

"Stop staring eyepatch." Mirai pouted.

"Yeah whatever." Yagyu said "Why would I stare at you."

"Now remember Hibari." Haruka said "Don't forget to do the things I left you."

"I will, thanks Haruka."

"Well we must be going." Suzune said "Come along girls."

"BYE!" we waved as they walked off "See you soon!"

Once they were gone we all watched the sun set.

"Well we should get to training." Ikaruga said "Gessen Academy won't be easy to beat."

"YEAH!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Homura gets called to spend time with some older girls.  
**

**Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Homura's Beach Break

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

We had just gotten back from visiting Hanzo academy, once we got back everyone went right to their rooms to do their own thing. Haruka's actually a little jealous of Hikage's new chest, she used to be the biggest but now Hikage is, with her big K-cups.

I was in my room, setting a picture frame up on my nightstand. Asuka had given my some silly picture frame with her photo in it and said to put it in my room to remind me of her…

_After all the things we've done she thinks I could forget._

Just thinking about it was making me blush and causing a rise in my skirt. I couldn't resist and had to lay on my bed and strip down to the nude.

I wrapped one hand around my dick and used the other to hold up the picture of Asuka.

"Oh yes, baby." I moaned as I stroked myself to her picture.

I was grinding my butt against the bed, my tits jiggling aggressively as my body begged for a release.

"ha…AH!" I moaned as I stroked faster and faster "Yes…YES…YESS!"

I started spraying cum out all over my smooth stomach, the warm jizz sticking to my body.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned as my high subsided.

"My, My that seemed like a big one."

"Haruka!" I gasped, covering myself "What the hell?!"

"Oh Asuka, Oh baby…it was all quite cute actually." She smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I noticed that Haruka was wearing a zip up sweatshirt.

"I was about to go for a swim and was curious if you'd like to join me?" she said.

"Oh…yeah sure." I shrugged "Just let me grab my swimsuit.

I walked over to my closet and put on my black bikini and an oversized t-shirt and followed Haruka to the local beach. We grabbed some beach chairs and headed for the shore.

The beach was pretty much empty, even then we went to a small private cove on the back portion of the beach, no one would bother us there.

I lifted my shirt off, accidentally catching my breasts and causing them to smack down, I quickly fixed my top before walking towards the water. Haruka unzipped her sweatshirt and freed her pink bikini clad body before following me into the water.

The water was nice and cool and flowed around my body making me shiver, the way my breasts bobbed in the water and the cooling liquid pooled in my cleavage was so refreshing. One awkward thing was that the water was cold and my male parts felt…tight and smaller.

"So shrinkage really is a thing…" I mumbled.

"I see you noticed too." Haruka laughed "I also thought it was just an urban legend."

Haruka and I swam around for a while before heading back to the shore.

"I think it's time for a nice tan." Haruka said.

"I don't know." I sighed gesturing to my breasts "I always get tan lines."

"Well you know." Haruka suddenly smirked "No one will bother us back here…I'm sure some tanning in the buff will prevent tan lines."

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on." Haruka said undoing the strings on her top "You're the one who normally likes to do stuff like this."

"Alright." I said pulling my top off and letting my breasts free.

"That's the spirit." Haruka said pulling her bottoms off.

Haruka and I were standing there naked, our boobs on display and our cocks hanging out. We walked over to the beach chairs and laid down, our bodies baking in the sun. I looked over at Haruka as we lounged around. She looked so attractive with her breasts sticking up on her chest and her large dick hanging out for anyone to just grab.

_I knew Haruka was big downstairs but I never noticed it was that nice._

"They say it's rude to stare." Haruka laughed "But then who am I to say when I'm doing the same."

I just blushed "Sorry."

"It's fine, you can look all you like." Haruka said closing her eyes and accepting the sun on her skin.

I decided to do the same and feel my body get wrapped in the warmth of the sun.

"You know I was thinking…" Haruka hummed "If there are scrolls to make us grown penises or bigger breasts, do you think there are scrolls that can do other things?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Imagine it, scrolls with the power to give you an even bigger cock, or perhaps an incredible bubble butt…the possibilities." Haruka said "Just thinking about it…"

I opened one eye and looked over, Haruka's dick was standing at attention.

"Haaaaa…" Haruka moaned wrapping her hand around her cock.

She ignored me and started masturbating, she had her right hand stroking her cock and her left hand was alternating between fondling her own heavy breasts and sucking on her fingers.

"I'm…OH…So horny." She moaned rubbing her dick even faster "The things I could do…OH!"

I slowly moved my hand down and started jerking off. The little show Haruka was putting on made me so horny.

"Hibari with huge breasts…a massive cock…a perfect body!" Haruka mumbled "I…I…OHH!"

Haruka's dick twitched and sprayed out a ton of cum.

"UGH!" I grunted as I started spurting out cum.

"That was…so good." My friend panted trying to catch her breath "Don't know what came over me there."

"Yeah…that was pretty hot." I said whipping the cum off of myself with a towel.

Haruka and I spent a few more hours at the beach, every once in a while one of us would jack off but that was about it.

"Well the sun is starting to set." Haruka said "We should head back."

"Yeah that sounds good." I said.

_Shame I couldn't get rid of that tan line._

"You two aren't going anywhere."

"Two naked woman at a public place, how lewd."

Haruka and I got defensive "Who are you."

We were face to face with two women…I think, the one was kinda boyish. The boyish one had short white hair and was wearing a long white jacket, she wielded a katana, and the other girl had glasses on was in a green military like uniform, she wielded a staff.

"I am Miyabi this is Imu." The boyish one said "and we are here to kill you."

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue.

"Oh my." Haruka laughed "Assassins."

Haruka and I both transformed.

"We're not gonna die today."

_I've got someone waiting for me…_

Haruka and I began to fight the two women. It was mostly even, Haruka was clearly controlling Imu, but I was having a bit of a struggle against Miyabi.

_She's really strong…and I don't think she's going all out._

"So." Miyabi said when we crossed swords "You one of "Those" too."

I noticed she was looking down.

"I take it you've heard of the Futanari?"

Miyabi just smirked "Imu and I are ones too."

"Oh are you now, I hadn't realized." Haruka laughed.

"OHHAAA!"

I looked over and Haruka's robot toy was fondling Imu.

"Let me go…you…brute." Imu said, her face bright red as her body was squeezed.

"Tut, tut." Haruka laughed "You're not in the position to make demands cutie."

"Imu!"

"Miyabi!" the girl cried "Don't."

"HYAAA!"

I tackled the older girl and held my sword to her throat "You've lost."

"Dammit." She hissed.

_Whoa…for a second there I thought I saw something…_

"We are the victors." Haruka said "as they say to the victor go the spoils."

Haruka snapped her fingers and the clothes of our enemies tore off.

"I bet you remember these Homura." Haruka said pulling out some vials and injecting the two girls.

"AHHH!" both Imu and Miyabi instantly got rock hard.

"NHGH!" Imu groaned "It's so hard it hurts."

"GAH!" Miyabi yelled.

"Now then, I know how to help you." Haruka said teasing Imu, she had stripped down again and was grinding her ass against the four eyes' cock "I'm sick of stroking my own cock, how about I use my pussy to stroke yours."

Haruka lifted her body and then slid down Imu's dick.

"Haaa…" she moaned "That's perfect…Homura, you shouldn't make her suffer, either fuck her or get fucked."

"Y-Yeah." I nodded.

I got on all fours and spread my asscheeks to flash my pussy.

"Do it now!" I demanded.

"Ha…ha…OH!" Miyabi practically jumped on me and started to fuck me.

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt my walls get stretched by the girth entering me.

Miyabi did not waste any time, she grab my hips and started aggressively fucking me.

"Yeah that feels so good." I moaned as my breasts slapped around and my dick flopped about.

"Harder, don't stop!" Haruka moaned rolling her hips against Imu, her large penis was slapping against the other girls stomach.

The four of us kept slamming our bodies into each other, Imu and Miyabi weren't slowing down as the fucked us, Haruka's chemical was making them beg for a release.

"OH!" Haruka moaned, her dick twitch with anticipation, her big tits slapping up and down "YES, YES, OH FUCK YESSSSSS!"

Haruka let out a massive bellow as her insides twisted and her balls contracted in climax, she sprayed cum all over Imu and the glasses girl lost it.

"HAAAA!" she gasped as she jizzed inside my friend.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned as I got more turned on from watching those to orgasm.

"Damn you so tight." Miyabi hissed "I can't…feels too good…I…UGHHHH!"

I suddenly felt my insides start to fill up with semen as Miyabi came inside me. Even though she was cumming she was still thrusting.

"Oh…AH!" I gasped "I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

My pussy clamped tightly around Miyabi's dick and my own cock tingled and shot off a few ropes of hot spunk.

After that Haruka and I kept having Miyabi and Imu do us, sometimes we would bang them and after a while they were too exhausted to move.

"Now I assume you two will no longer be bothering us." Haruka said curing the two futanari and giving them a release "We should head home Homura, we have things to do."

"Yeah." I said walking off "Let's go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Mirai meets her "Biggest" fan**

**Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Author- Mirai and Murasaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"Oh this is bad." I said laying my head down on the desk.

I was skimming my email. I had one from a fan of my writings, she was begging to meet up with me.

"I can't go see her, what would she think if her idol is some flat chested dweeb like me." I frowned "But, she seems so interested and I don't want to let her down…"

"That's it!" I suddenly sparked up "My new form, if I go transformed as a super busty knock out I'll be sure to blow her away!"

I spun around in my chair and immediately started typing out a response, I told this girl to meet me at a local park tomorrow around 2pm.

"I can't wait." I said "I'll finally get to interact with some readers, it's every authors dream!"

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"You're going out Mirai?" Homura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back later." I said running off.

I slipped into an ally around the corner and started to focus.

"**Shinobi Transformation!"**

I felt my chest jiggle as two big breasts popped up, the rest of my body stretched out and got curvy, and down below I felt my tiny cock grow long and thick.

"Phew…intense." I said straightening my now tighter dress.

"But it's worth it to see you girls!" I cheered hugging my bouncy bust "Well better get moving, hate to keep that poor girl waiting."

As I walked to the park I saw all eyes were on me, it's nice to be attractive and draw everyone's attention. Soon I was at the park, I had a feeling who I was looking for, and I soon found the girl. She had long purple hair, she was wearing a loose black dress similar to mine, only her cleavage was covered up, speaking of cleavage, she had huge breasts, K-cups if I was guessing.

"Hello." I said walking up to this girl "Are you perhaps Murasaki?"

"Yes." She nodded are you.

"Futsure?" she asked.

"That's me." I nodded.

"Oh wow." The girl deadpanned "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm your biggest fan!"

_She seems excited but she's talking like she's about to take a nap._

I sat and chatted with the girl as she went on and on about my work and how much she loved it.

"Wow." Murasaki said "You're very pretty, but not quiet how I imagined."

"Oh, how did you imagine me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be smaller, much less squishy and curvy." She said poking my chest.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

_She's just fondling a stranger in public._

"Umm would you mind stopping?" I asked pushing her hand off my bust.

"You're just…beautiful."

"You're gonna make me blush." I giggled.

"Warm…" the girl mumbled getting uncomfortably close, her breasts just brushing against mine.

"Umm…" I just gulped.

_Oh boy…I feel some movement._

"Mmmmm." Murasaki suddenly started licking my face.

"W-What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Warm me up." She said "your body is perfect for love."

We were in the middle of this park, this girl openly groping me.

_Well if she wants it…_

"Hang on." I said holding her hands "We shouldn't do this in public, there's a…hotel not to far from here."

"Sounds fun." She whispered standing up and grabbing her bag.

The two of us walked down the street to this Love Hotel, rented a room for a few hours and headed upstairs.

"MHMP!" I moaned as the door closed and I was immediately placed in a lip lock with the girl.

We fell back on the bed, Murasaki wasted no time reaching into the top of my dress and pulling my boobs out.

"Slow down." I cooed grabbing the girl and making her sit between my leg "We're just getting started."

I slowly kissed and sucked on her neck as I twiddled my fingers around on her back, slowly untying her dress, freeing her beautiful bra clad tits.

"Oh Futsure." She moaned as I started to take her bra off.

"Please, that's just my pen name." I whispered "You can call me Mirai."

"Mirai!" she hissed as I nibbled on her collarbone as I pulled her dress down farther.

I reached around front and started to slip my hand into her panties.

"How's this?" I teased rubbing a finger over her clit.

"GAHH!" she gasped in pleasure.

I teased her lips for a bit before I pushed her onto her back, her big knockers slapping around, I crawled down between her legs and got to work eating her out.

"HAAA!" she squirmed "You're tongue!"

I continued my tongue lashing, pushing deep into her warmth, I had my hands on her thighs as I rubbed my head against her pussy. Murasaki kept moaning, pushing my head hard against her privates, at the same time I didn't hesitate to shake my chest a bit and Murasaki was even fondling her own titanic Ta-Tas.

"Oh…Oh Mirai!" she moaned "I'm…I'm…HAAAA!"

My face was suddenly covered in girl juices as Murasaki screamed in orgasm. I stood up and started to shimmy out of my dress, my tits wobbling as I shook my hips.

"Let's get to the fun part." I said getting ready to slid my panties down my long sexy legs "I'm a little special."

"You've got a penis too." Murasaki said.

"You've seen one like this before?" I asked rubbing my tip against her hole.

"My sister has one." She said "They feel really nice inside me."

_She knows other Futanari…just who is this girl._

"I'm waiting." She whined "Warm me up."

"Oh yeah." I said focusing "Here it comes."

I grunted softly as I slowly slid into Murasaki's tight pussy. Once I got a few good inches inside her I leaned down and mashed my chest against hers, soon I started rolling my hips and driving into the busty girl beneath me.

"So tight." I hissed as my hips slammed into Murasaki.

"Harder!" she begged as our tits jiggled in unison "Don't stop!"

"I won't." I said leaning back up.

I was loving the fact that my tits were slapping around and Murasaki's were rolling as my cock plunged into her.

_I love big tits, and even though this form is so big I'm pretty sure Murasaki is actually a size bigger…I'm jealous…I-cups are big and there are still people who are bigger._

"Yeah…so good!" I moaned as my balls swung lower and prepared to cum inside Murasaki.

"Yes…please…cum inside me!" she begged "CUM WITH ME!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming inside her.

As I finished jizzing I felt my body start to shrink, my breasts disappeared and my thick dick got small and tiny.

"EEP!" I cried covering myself "Don't look."

"You're…small." Murasaki said "Adorable."

She hugged me and shoved my head into her cleavage.

_She warm and soft…I love it._

I nuzzled my head into her cleavage, gradually drifting off to sleep in her warm embrace.

* * *

**Murasaki's POV**

"Imu…do I have to?" I asked.

"Never mind." Imu growled over the phone "Miyabi says not to kill them now…just send her home."

"I can't keep her as a pet."

"Of course not!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Hanzo girls begin their next round!**

**I'm gonna be busy so no chapter next week!**

**Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Hanzo Vs Gensen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Remember we're here for a competition." Ikaruga said "Winning comes first, not satisfying your desires…I'm looking at you Katsu."

"I just do what comes naturally." The blonde laughed making her chest bounce.

"It'll be nice to see Yumi again." I smiled.

"Let's do it." Yagyu said.

"Yeah this'll be fun." Hibari cheered.

"We need all five of their letters for the secret word, remember to protect our five, you each have one." Ikaruga said "Let's go!"

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

"This was fun Minori." I smiled "I'm glad we could just play instead of fight."

"Yeah this is way more fun." She giggled.

We were sitting with all her stuffed animals, smothered in their fuzzy warmth.

"It's so warm and soft." I said hugging the animals.

"Umm Hibari…" Minori gasped "That's not one of my toys."

I opened my eyes, I was hugging Minori, and my head was shoved right into her boobies.

"Whoops." I giggled "I couldn't even tell."

Minori and I laughed the awkward moment off, but the problem for me at least was now I was tingling down there…Ikaruga said not to but…maybe Minori would help me.

"Hey Minori I want to show you something." I smiled "It's really cool."

"What is it?"

I stood up and started rubbing my crotch, gradually I was able to untuck my junk and a bulge formed in my tight bloomers.

"H-Hibari?!" Minori said "You…"

"I've got a penis." I said pulling my pants off.

"You've got a dangly thing…like Yumi."

"Huh?" I tilted my heard "Yumi has one."

"Yeah." Minori smiled "Murakumo too, but neither of them have balls this huge."

She was rolling my big sac in her hands, marveling at the size of my engorged testicles.

"Are they heavy?" she asked.

"No really, they rub against my thighs every once in a while but that's it." I said shrugging "I like it though."

"Hey Hibari?" Minori asked "Can I play with it?"

""Yeah go ahead." I smiled.

Minori wasted no time reaching up and starting to stroke me. Her hands were tiny and gentle against my girth, after she gave me a few nice tugs she leaned forward and started to accept my dick into her wet mouth.

"Oh…that feels really good…even better than Yagyu." I groaned.

Minori started to give me a very sloppy blowjob, her head was bobbing at an alarming rate, her mouth was filled with saliva that was pouring all over my cock and balls, making them slick and shiny. The room was filled with Minori's gagging noises as I laid back on the bed of stuffed animals, savoring my friends pleasure.

"Oh Minori…you're so good at this."

"Teehee." The girl gave me a peace sign as she sucked.

I let out a groan as she went all the way down to the stump of my length, accepting every inch of my cock into her throat. I was squirming all over trying not to just scream and explode as Minori pressed her soft warm boobs against my thighs as she bobbed her head.

Min..ori…" I hissed "I can't…I'm gonna…"

"GURK!"

"HAAAA!" I screamed as I started to ejaculate in her mouth.

"Hibari that was so good, a great snack." She said swallowing all my cum.

"Do you wanna do more."

"Yeah, Yeah!" she cheered pulling my jacket open.

Minori straddled my waist, she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against mine, are soft boobs squished together and I felt my hard erection rubbing against her moist hole.

"Put it in me." She whined "It'll feel so good."

I wiggled my butt a bit and slid into Minori.

"HA!" she gasped "So big."

"It's inside of you…I feel so good." I blushed.

Minori started to move up and down slowly.

"HA!" I moaned.

"Hibari." She hissed "It feels so good."

Gradually the speed of her bounces increased, her chest was jiggling all over and my balls were being pressed under her big butt. Minori kept riding me, her big tits slapping around, my own chest was shaking as she slammed down on my.

"Ha…Hibari don't stop."

"I can't hold on!" I moaned as my hands ran over her butt.

"Please…make me feel so good!"

The two of us grinded against each other for a little longer.

"Oh…oh…HIBARI!"

"OHHHHH!" I groaned as I exploded inside her.

"Man I'm beat." I said flopping back on the bed.

Me to." Minori said laying next to me "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Me too." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Yagyu does not fear the reaper.**

**Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Reaper: Shiki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yagyu's POV**

"HYAA!" my umbrella clanged against Shiki's Scythe.

"You're still putting up a fight." She smirked "That puny umbrella can't hold out forever."

"You actually think you can beat me." I smiled at her "You're really a bimbo."

"AH!" she gasped "Did you just call me…I am not a bimbo!"

The two of us traded some attacks, Shiki brought out her bats and they tore through my sweater.

"What a cute little bra for those big tits of yours." She smirked.

"You're one to talk, yours are bigger than mine."

"I'm quite proud of my I-cups." She said posting up her breasts with her arms.

"Your arrogance will end you." I said sliding under her scythe before thrusting my palm up to connect with the underside of her chin.

"GAH!" she hissed falling back.

"Yes I noticed those big breasts of yours." I smirked "They were driving me wild the whole fight."

I stood above Shiki, my legs at her sides.

She looked up and saw the bulge in my crotch "I see…you're one of those as well…"

"Are you ready Bimbo?"

"HMPH!" She laughed and made her breasts bounce a bit "Don't leave me waiting here."

I reached down and took my skirt off before allowing my cock to spring out of my panties.

"It's quite thick." Shiki said licking her lips "Quickly, bring it to me."

I sat down near her breasts, feeling her hard nipples against my ass, my cock was right in front of her lips. Shiki teased it a bit, gradually kissing my bulging tip before she leaned forward, allowing my cock to slide down her throat. Her lips were spread wide as she started bobbing her head up and down on my thick cock.

As she sucked me off I gradually took the torn pieces of my sweater off and then allowed my bra to fall off, letting gravity droop my breasts slightly.

"Oh yeah…" I groaned "Suck my fat cock."

"GRUGM!" Shiki bobbed her head faster "So thick…so big…I can't wait to get it in my pussy.'

"And I can't wait to get in your pussy." I said throwing my head back "If it's as good as your mouth I'm not sure how long I'll end up lasting before I bust a nut."

"Do it soon." She said licking and stroking my length "Cover my face with your cum."

Shiki gave me a few more strong strokes, slowly teasing my cock at with her tongue.

"Yeah…Shiki I'm about to…I'm gonna…OHHHHHH!"

I felt my dick twitch and start spraying cum all over Shiki's sexy face and dazzling blonde hair.

"Aww you got it all over." She pouted.

"Don't make that face." I said climbing off her and lining up with her entrance before quickly shoving my massive girth into her.

"AHHHOOOO!" she moaned.

"Make that one instead." I smirked at her O-Face.

"Not…funny!" she gasped as I started to thrust into her "I wasn't ready for that!"

"Well you looked like you liked it." I said thrusting, making my chest bounce slightly.

"Still…you should be more attentive to a lady before you take her like that." Shiki said as her tits rolled back and smacked against her chin.

"Yeah that's it." I smiled "Look at those tits flopping around."

"Oh Yagyu!" she groaned "You're cocks so thick! It's stretching me so much!"

"Yeah, you're so tight it almost hurts." I grunted "I'm surprised a bimbo like you is so tight."

"I'm not a bimbo!" she snapped "Just what kind of girl do you think I am?!"

I thrusted powerfully, making her moan "I'm messing with you, relax!"

"Hmph…" she just pouted.

"Now your acting childish?" I smirked as I fucked her.

"I'm not a child, my body alone says that much." She said putting her hands on my shoulders "Now don't hold back!"

"If you say so!"

I grabbed her hips and started slamming my hips down even faster, both our bodies shook more and more with each movement, our tits shaking in synchronicity and out crotches slamming together.

"Oh yes…oh yes Yagyu I'm so close!" she begged.

"Yeah…me too!" I grunted as I felt my thick cock pulsing.

I grinded against my lover, watching her tits jiggle slightly.

"Yagyu…Yagyu! YAGYU!" she moaned as her walls shifted and squeezed down on my cock.

"Oh…OH SHIT SHIKI!" I screamed as I started to cum in her warm pussy, filling her walls to the brim with seed.

"UGH!" I grunted as I pulled out of Shiki, one last rope of cum shooting out onto her stomach.

I laid down and started kissing Shiki, gently stroking my thick cock at the same time. Our chests bumped together lightly, Shiki's easily overpowering mine.

_Kinda feel small next to her…and I've got E-cups._

"Hmmm?" I looked down and saw something had slipped into my breasts.

Still stroking I reached down and pulled a scroll out of my cleavage.

"Did you put this here?" I asked Shiki.

"No…what is it?"

"I'm not sure." I said opening it.

Suddenly the scroll poofed off.

"Oh boy…" I gulped as I felt a warmth in my body.

"HAA!" I gasped.

I suddenly started stroking faster and faster, unable to stop myself from jerking off.

"Y-Yagyu!" Shiki gasped "You're breasts!"

"I feel them!" I screamed as I stroked my fat cock "They're growing!"

I wasn't able to stop myself from masturbating as my chest expanded larger and larger, growing multiple cup sizes. I felt them becoming heavier and descending, gradually rounding out and becoming somewhat firm.

_My tits…are already blooming larger._

"OHH!" I moaned grabbing one of my now bigger tits "Feels so good!"

"Holy cow Yagyu you look so sexy!" Shiki cheered as I shook my tits around while I jerked off.

"Yes…YES! YESSSSSSS!" I screamed as I shot off a thick rope of cum.

"What…the…hell…" I panted as I caught my breath "I just…"

"Your tits just grew to I-cups." Shiki said grabbing a handful "That was insane…"

I feel so soft…so squishy." I smiled lightly "I…kinda like this."

"I like it too." Shiki said pressing her breasts against mine.

_I wonder…what will Hibari think?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time!**

**Next Time- Katsu doesn't even bother trying to play by Ikaruga's rules.**

**Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: Kick Puncher- Yozakura

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Katsuragi's POV**

"YEAH!" I cheered spinning around on my hands.

My boots collided with Yozakura's big gauntlets and got pushed across the room. I flipped back upright with a hand stand, my big K-cup tits bouncing for a while before they'd settle down.

"When did you…get so strong." The girl with the short bob hissed.

"Been this good for ages." I smirked pointing to myself "Even with my balance off thanks to these puppies I'm still kicking your ass."

"Yes…speaking of those…" Yozakura pointed at my chest.

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw one of my tits was spilling out.

"Sorry this transformation doesn't have a bra and since they got even bigger they just can't be contained." I laughed fixing my unbuttoned shirt.

"You know we came here for some dumb contest…or at least the others did, you know why I came here?" I smirked standing over Yozakura "I came to get laid."

"What?! MHM!" I reached down and started to sticking my tongue into Yozakura's moist mouth.

I rubbed my hands on her thighs as I laid on top of her and pressed my barely containable tits against her own chest.

"Man you taste good." I said pulling her kimono open slightly and grabbing one of her soft H-cup tits.

_To think I used to be this…small._

A small smirk crossed my lips as I kept kissing the brawler, I had noticed she was kissing me back.

_Got…Katsu you are quiet the seductress…one sight of these tits…one kiss from these lips and the girls just melt and start begging for my sweet loving._

I rubbed my crotch against Yozakura's tender thighs, slowly feeling me penis growing erect in my panties. The girl under me started running her fingers over my ass, making my moan slightly, I stopped kissing her and moved down and had hear spread her legs.

"What are you-HA!" she gasped as I shoved my head between her supple thighs.

I pushed her underwear to the side and started licking her snatch. Yozakura moaned and pushed my head harder against her pussy, I was happily flicking my tongue around her clit and getting a taste of her sweet juices while my tits smashed against the hard wood floor of her room, the cool temperature on the floor made my nipples so hard.

"You taste great." I smirked.

"I…I…Oh Katsuragi that's the spot." She moaned as I probed my tongue into her folds, licking her walls slowly and making her groan.

Yozakura played with her own breasts as I stimulated her with my mouth, I may like fucking chicks and groping their big boobs but I'm not heartless, I know how to make them feel good too.

"Mmmmm." I moaned as I felt her natural lubricants filling my mouth "So good…"

"I can't…I can't take it!" Yozakura squirmed "I'm…I'm cumming!"

My face was splashed with her girl juices and I smiled as I licked myself clean.

"Well now that I just took care of you." I smirked leaning back and scratching my bulge "So you have to return the favor."

"Wait are you…?"

"Not only do I gave big tits I've got this big cock too." I smirked pulling my panties off "Now suck it."

Yozakura seemed slightly apprehensive but eventually leaned forward and started to play with my junk, rolling my saggy balls with her hands and starting to lick my cock with her eager tongue.

"Yeah that's it." I smirked starting to slap around one of my tits "Suck my cock."

Yozakura bobbed her head up and down, making my moan as she pleasured me. I was enjoying her rolling my balls around as she sucked, making me want to cum.

"Yeah you suck so good." I smiled "Making me want to cum already, you're such a sex fiend."

Yozakura was vigorously sucking my dick, gurgling and gagging as she went. Her own heavy breasts were swaying around and turning me on even more. I was stimulating myself by pinching on of my breasts and sucking on my other fat tit.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned as Yozakura sucked me and I sucked myself.

_My tits feel amazing, especially in my own mouth._

"That's is." I said letting my breast fall out of my mouth "lick my balls."

Yozakura was now stroking my cock with one hand and licking my saggy balls with her tongue.

_Thank god my balls are what's saggy and not my precious boobies, they've got a little sage to make them look natural but otherwise they're nice and firm._

"Oh baby." I moaned "I think I might actually cum!"

The short haired girl kept pleasuring me, and I was losing myself to me need.

"Hmmmm…" Yozakura said bobbing her head.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as my balls contracted and started pumping cum into her throat.

Yozakura tried to catch her breath but I wasted no time pushing her down and getting ready to pound that sweet pussy I had recently eaten out.

"It's ready for me." I smirked lining myself up "I've been dying for this pussy for a while now."

"HAAA!" Yozakura moaned as I started fucking her.

"It's just like I imagined!" I moaned as I felt the warmth of her walls around my length.

I didn't waste time starting to roll my hips and penetrate her, my tits jiggling slightly, my butt was actually shimming a bit as well.

"You like this." I smirked as I started slamming my hips down more and more.

"HA OH!" she moaned as her big tits wobbled around from the force of my fucking.

I reached out and grabbed one of her fat tits, pinching the nipple and digging my fingers into the tender flesh of her melons. Yozakura moved her body in motion with mine, making herself slam against my cock, forcing my body to shake in response, my tits slapping around.

My saggy balls were swinging around, slapping into my lovers thighs "Yeah…take it…I love your pussy it's so tight!"

"Katsuragi!" she moaned "Please, don't stop!"

"I'll do what I can." I smirked as I squeezed her boob harder while I plowed her.

Yozakura and I grinded against each other for a bit, moaning each other's names as we fucked, our tits jiggled, our bodies called out to each other in out embrace, we were both desperate to cum together.

"Yozakura." I moaned pulling out and stroking myself "I'm gonna cum all over those big boobs of yours."

She used her arms to boost her breasts up a bit "Do it."

"UGH!" I grunted "Oh…oh…OH YEAH!"

I started cumming, shooting thick ropes of cum onto her pale white, covering them in a nice snow.

"Yeah that looks good." I said sucking my finger.

I leaned forward and started grinding against Yozakura, our tits sticking together because of the cum.

"So." I smirked "You wanna go a few more rounds?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- So far everyone else has broken Ikaruga's no sex rule, will she be able to resist herself?**

**Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Slash- Ikaruga & Murakumo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ikaruga's POV**

"HYAA!" I slashed forward "You'll never hit me with that heavy cleaver."

I was in a duel with Murakumo; it was difficult to focus on the battle for a reason…a couple of very big, round reasons.

_How does she keep those big things in that half open top of hers…then again I've seen what Katsuragi wears so why am I even surprised._

I flipped back, my own chest bouncing as a result.

_It's like breasts ignore physics sometimes._

The two of us traded blows for a bit, eventually Murakumo seemed to be slowing down.

"What's wrong?" I asked sliding under her "that big blade slowing you down."

"Ngh." She mumbled "N-no…"

"RAH!" I flicked my wrist and split the band holding that mask to her face.

"AHH NO!" she yelled falling to her knees "I give up okay!"

"I expected more from you." I smirked "You but a little too much reliance on that mask, it's a notable and exploitable weakness."

"I know that…" she mumbled "But still, you weren't playing very fair."

"Hmm?"

"Moving like you do." She blushed "You're stirring that thing in my pants."

"Wait what?" I asked "Are…you a Futanari?"

"Is that what it's called?" she said standing up "I got some weird scroll and then this thing grew between my legs, the same thing happened to Yumi."

"So the scroll got you too." I sighed "It seems we are in the same boat."

"Same boat?" she said.

"I'm one as well." I smiled "And fighting you was certainly not making it easy for me."

"You too huh?" she mumbled "I have trouble keeping it calm around the other girls."

_Man it just won't stay calm…I…I need to masturbate or I'll explode._

"I can't hold it in." Murakumo said sitting down "I'm sorry."

She suddenly pulled her armor off and started stroking her big cock. She was looking up at me as she masturbated.

"Well if you're just gonna sit there and do it right in front of me…" I sighed and moved my hands up.

I grabbed my jacket and pulled it open forcefully, causing my bra clad breasts to bounce out "Is that better?"

Murakumo was looking right at my dark black bra as she jerked off and played with her big breasts.

_Dammit…she's breaking down my need._

I sat down across from her and started moving my tights down.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." I gulped.

"go ahead." She smiled softly as I took out my cock and started stroking "Wow…you're really long."

"Thanks." I said "It's nice."

The two of us sat across from each other, staring into each other's eyes as we masturbated to large breasts and thick cocks. Murakumo was an attractive girl so it wasn't difficult for me to get rock had and keep up with the pace of her masturbation, unable to control it I moved my free hand down and started fingering myself as I jerked off.

"Oh that's so hot." Murakumo moaned "Ikaruga…don't stop!"

"HAA OH!" I moaned in pleasure "I love this, I feel so horny!"

_What is wrong with me, I sit here and tell the others to focus on the mission and not sex and here I am masturbating in front of my opponent. Ever since I got this stupid thing I spend half the time thinking about sex…I've become such a horny slut!_

Murakumo and I laid on the floor jerking off, both of us in desperate need of release.

"I'm so close!" I screamed digging my fingers deeper into my snatch and squeezing down tighter on my cock.

"Me too!" Murakumo moaned "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'M CUMMING!"

"OHHHH YESS!" I moaned as my pussy squirted and my cock shot off ropes of hot jizz.

I quickly licked my hands clean before I looked at Murakumo, she was sitting there, cum still dripping off her bulbous head.

"I want more." I begged.

"Me to." She said "My cock is begging for it."

"Well I don't want to go second."

"Same here…" she blushed.

"I have an idea." I said moving out bodies around so out asses were touching.

Murakumo was on her back, her big breasts flopping over her face, I was sitting on her butt, my cock lined up with her pussy, her girth just a breath away from mine.

"It's a little awkward but it should work." I smiled.

"Let's try it." Murakumo said.

I pushed down, forcing my cock into Murakumo, she pushed her hips up slightly, entering my waiting pussy.

"OHH!" we both screamed in pleasure.

"I'm in you and you're in me at the same time!" I moaned.

"It's unlike anything else!" Murakumo sighed.

The two of us started grinding against each other, our cock sliding in and out of each other in unison. As I bounced up and down my ass smacked against hers and my tits flopped up and down, resounding with a nice smacking noise. Murakumo laid on her back, her breasts wobbling as we plowed each other in the strange position. Having my cock in a pussy while there was one inside of me was pleasure unlike anything else.

_I wonder if I could use sex toys to achieve a similar effect? Wait what am I saying!_

My balls pressed against Murakumo's ass, getting sat on and making me draw closer to my climax.

"This is insane!" Murakumo moaned "Please…let's cum!"

"Yes…yes…YESSS!" I screamed as her pussy tightened around my long cock.

"OHHHH IKARUGA!" Murakumo moaned as she climaxed, pumping cum into my pussy.

"MURAKUMO…HAAAAA!" I yelled out as I dug my fingers into her skin as I came hard inside her.

I pulled out, my cum gushing out of her as my own pussy leaked the white milk.

"I feel a lot better." Murakumo smiled.

"Heh." I scoffed a bit "It was enjoyable…"

_I've had better…but I feel much calmer now…it seems my hormones get a little out of control if I don't relieve myself frequently…I'll have to take note of that._

* * *

**AN\**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Final Fight: Asuka vs Yumi**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Asuka Vs Yumi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"HYUP!" I flipped back and avoided some ice shards from Yumi.

"I want to win." I smirked.

"Well so do I." Yumi smiled back "The reward is too good to pass up."

The two of us had talked before we started fighting, the winner was getting the part to win the contest…and they got the loser to. I was pretty surprised to find out Yumi was a Futanari as well, but that kinda turned me on more.

"HRAHH!" she waved her fan causing the air to blow and making her kimono shake around and jiggle her big breasts.

"God you look sexy." I said flipping back "You're making this hard on me."

"You're one to talk." She laughed "You're bouncing all over yourself."

"Not my fault I'm so busty." I giggled as I swung my swords, my breasts swinging around.

_These things are so big and bouncy…it's kinda annoying sometimes, I don't know how Katsu deals with being so much bigger._

Yumi and I fought for a while longer, are clothes ripping and our bodies working up a sweat. Yumi was starting to slip, I saw my opening and took it.

"**Double Strike!"**

"GAH!" Yumi screamed as I slashed her with both my swords, ripping open her Kimono and making her fall to the floor in embarrassment, covering her chest.

"You win…" she sighed.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Well then." Yumi lowered her arms and showed me her big breasts "Take your reward."

"I can't wait." I said pulling my sweater over my head, it briefly caught my tits and made them flop a bit.

Yumi and I pulled off all our clothes and I leaned down to start kissing her. I bodies squeezed together, our breasts mashing, cocks rubbing and tongues swirling.

"Oh Yumi." I moaned as we kissed.

"Asuka." She moaned back as I kissed her neck "Please…No teasing!"

"Alright." I said sitting up and placing my dick between her breasts "Let's start."

Yumi pressed her tits together tightly around my cock and I slowly started rocking m hips. I groaned as my balls slapped into the undersides of her soft bosom. My penis was in heaven as it was hugged by the warmth of her bouncy breasts, my own tits slapped around from the force of my thrusting. Yumi leaned down to start teasing my cock as I thrusted, her breath had a strange coolness to it but was still wonderfully stimulating.

"Oh yes Yumi." I moaned "I can't hold on…I need to cum."

"Do it Asuka, get cum all over my face." She said through her pouty lips.

"OH…OH…OHHHH!" I groaned as my balls clenched and sprayed ropes of jizz all over her face.

I felt something poking me, I looked back and saw Yumi's dick was at attention. I slowly bent over, shoving my ass into Yumi's face before I licked her cock and started sucking it.

"ASUKA!" she gasped "That's incredible."

"I figure I owed you one." I smirked as I bobbed my head.

Yumi moaned before spreading my folds and starting to eat me out while I went down on her fat cock. Normally I prefer to be the fucker during sex but for some reason, I just love to give blowjobs, it's like eating Futomaki but tastier and warmer. Yumi's tongue slipped deeper into my pussy, licking at my walls and making me gush juices.

"Oh yes!" Yumi started to moan as I felt her cock twitching in my mouth "Asuka…I…I…HAAAA!"

I started gagging as my mouth was filled with Yumi's warm jizz, it tasted so sweet and it was so filling. I gulped down every last drop of her semen before I rolled onto my back, pulling her on top of me.

"Let's do it." I smiled.

"It can't wait…here I go." She said lifting her ass up before sliding down my girth.

"Oh yes…so tight." I hissed as I felt we pussy wrap around my cock.

I put my hands on Yumi's waist and let her start bouncing up and down on my cock. Her body jigged in all the right places, her ass smacking down, her tits flopping up and down. My own body shook from the force, my tits wobbling, my face contorting in the pleasure.

"Asuka!" she hissed "You're cock is so big."

"If you like mine you'd love Yagyu's it's so thick." I smiled.

"I'll take your word." She said putting her hands on my chest as she moved her ass even faster "YES! YES! YES!"

"Damn Yumi that's so good!" I moaned moving my hips to meet her "You're making me so horny…I can't keep up!"

"DO IT!" she begged "Cum inside me!"

"Oh…ha!" we both moaned "YESSSS!"

"YUMI!"

"ASUKA!"

We orgasmed together, my cock filling up the ice ninja, and Yumi's own length shot a few ropes onto my sizeable chest.

"I'd love to go another round but I need to find my friends." I sighed putting my clothes back on.

"Allow me to join you." Yumi said getting changed as well.

The two of us put our clothes back on and quickly reunited with our teams, the looks on everyone's faces gave away what we all did after we one, but there was one interesting development.

"WOW Yagyu!" Hibari cheered hugging her friend "You're so squishy!"

"H-Hibari…be careful, they're sensitive."

The eyepatch girl's breasts had ballooned up a few sizes, surpassing me and Ikaruga, she was now tightly squeezed into the brown sweater she usually wore.

"Well welcome to the Titanic Tit Club." Katsu walked over, her chest bouncing with every step.

"How did this happen?" Ikaruga asked.

"A scroll." Yagyu blushed "It made my breasts grown…it's certainly interesting."

"Well I like them." Hibari smiled.

_Now Yagyu has huge boobs too._

I looked down at my own chest, which despite it's size was starting to feel a little small…

_I feel oddly jealous…Rin did give me that scroll…do I really…?_

I focused on the task as hand "We should spell the word and seal our victory."

"Good Idea." Ikaruga said "Does everyone have their letters?"

"Yes." We all nodded placing them down.

The five tiles spelt a familiar word.

"NINJA"

The tiles vanished and left behind a paper declaring us the victories and say we would here about who we were facing in the final soon.

"Well let's get home." Ikaruga said.

"Please do." Yagyu nodded "I…need to go shopping."

"Oh yeah!" Katsu laughed grabbing Yagyu's swollen bust "We need to get you a nice bra for those tatas."

We waved goodbye to Yumi and the others before heading home.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Asuka relaxes with her friends while grappling over whether to embrace Rin's gift.**

**NOTICE! The story is on break for Christmas and Exams, it will return in January.**

**Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: An Exciting New You

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed as I stretched and woke up "Another bright and shiny day."

I got out of bed and grabbed a towel while heading to the bathroom. I walked down the hall, passed Ikaruga and Hibari.

"Morning Katsu." I waved as she walked by my, her breasts jiggling bit by bit.

"Hey sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, had a few good dreams." I smiled.

"What did you dream about?" she asked stepping behind me.

"Where you dreaming about me?!" she laughed grabbing my breasts.

"Katsuragi!" I gasped and moaned a bit "Stop it!"

"Hahaha." She laughed letting me go and walking off.

I stood there and caught my breath, Katsu wasn't really wrong, I did have a dream about her. It was a wonderful dream, I was standing there, and suddenly my head was nuzzled between Katsu and Yagyu's big boobies, it was so soft and warm. I looked down and saw the spot in my pants, dream was so good I didn't even know it was a wet dream.

I got to the bathroom and noticed the door was locked, I knocked softly and heard Yagyu tell me she'd be done in a second.

"Sorry about that." Yagyu said opening the door.

She was wrapped up in a pink towel, she looked really sexy, her recently grown breasts were struggling not to pop right out of her top. I was just staring at those glorious mounds.

"See you later." I said as she walked by.

"Yeah see you later."

I shook my thoughts and headed into the bathroom and started to warm up the shower. When the water was warm enough I stepped in to the shower and let the liquid cascade down my skin.

As I washed myself I looked over on the shelf in the shower was a fleshlight, the one all five of us shared.

"Hmm…" I picked it up, it was a little sticky "I wonder…"

_Did Yagyu just use this…just imagine, her thick cock squeezed into this tiny rubber pussy…so hot._

I moved the toy down and slowly slid my cock into it, gradually I went faster and faster, stroking with the toy, making myself moan. I thought of all sorts of sexy images, Yagyu grabbing her grown tits while she used this, moaning in pleasure.

I felt the sickness of recently shot cum in the fleshlight, likely left from Yagyu not washing it when she was done.

_We have rules for a reason, jerks I always wash it when I'm done._

"UGH!" I grunted as I felt my balls tingle a bit "Oh I'm so close."

I pumped faster and faster, moaning more and more, groaning in pleasure and need. My head was filled with thoughts of breasts and butts, big bouncy breasts was the top subject, specifically Yagyu and Katsuragi's I had become so turned on by them and the fact that their breasts grew. The last night or two I had been looking at Rin's scroll, thinking about using it myself, but right now, I pushed all that out as I felt ecstasy welling up inside me.

"Yes…yes…YESSS!" I screamed as I blew a load inside the fleshlight.

I spasmed for a bit as my dick shot off a few more ropes of cum. When I was done orgasming I washed out the toy and put it back on the shelf before I cleaned the rest of my body and turned off the shower.

I dried myself with a towel, pressing it into the soft flesh of my bosom before rubbing my stomach and legs dry. I wrapped my body in a towel and headed back to my room.

I locked the door behind me and opened my wardrobe taking out a bra, some panties and a t-shirt. I slipped the striped undies on before grabbing my bra and popping my tit into it. It felt nice to have my breasts suspended like this, I pulled the tight shirt over top of the bra before laying down on my bed and looking at the ceiling.

I sighed a bit, looking down and seeing my tits, thoughts rolled around in my mind. I reached into my nightstand and took out the scroll.

_Do I really want this or is it just a passing fetish…if I were to use this…there'd be no going back._

"Ha…" I sighed twirling the scroll in my hands "I…"

I sighed again.

"I'm gonna do it." I said with determination as I unspooled the scroll.

"HRA!" I grunted as the scroll turned to smoke and puffed away.

It took a second but…

"HA!" I gasped as I felt a warmth and pressure building in my chest.

"OH!" I moaned as I felt my penis getting hard, I had no choice I had to masturbate right now.

I yanked my panties off and started stroking my hard cock, my body was being flooded with hormones and pleasure.

"GAH!" I groaned as I felt my bra getting tighter, I could hear the strap on my bra starting to strain and pop.

I notice my chest was taking up more and more of my vision as it grew bigger and heavier.

"Ha…Gah…" I groaned as I felt my bra digging in as it struggled to hold my tits "AHHH!"

***SNAP!***

I felt the hooks on my bra break as the garment gave up trying to hold my growing tits in. I reached into my shirt and grabbed the broken garment before tossing it off to the side.

_Won't be needing that anymore._

I kept pumping my cock as my shirt started to fill out, my tits weren't slowing down yet. I was so close to exploding in a pleasure bomb…my new tits wobbling as they grew, my cock screaming for a release.

"HMMMM!" I moaned as I felt my shirt growing even tighter as my breasts seemed to finally be slowing down.

I could feel a couple of seams on my shirt breaking as the last of the new weight packed onto my chest. I felt my lower regions start to tingle and my penis twitched letting me know what was about to happen.

"Ha…ha…OHHHHH!" I screamed as my shirt ripped open and my cock shot off a few ropes of thick cum.

"Oh...oh…oh…" I panted trying to catch my breath "That was incredible."

I looked down and bit my lip to stifle a squeal when I saw the size of my tits.

"Whoa…" I stumbled a bit standing up and having to adjust to the weight.

I reached up and cupped my breasts, digging my fingers into the soft flesh.

"They're real." I smiled a bit "They're real!"

I couldn't wait to get these puppies measured, they were at least as big as Katsu, speaking of the buxom blonde I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." I heard Katsuragi's voice.

"Oh good, I have something to show you." I smiled to myself as I walked to the door.

I unlocked the door and opened it, I stood in the doorway facing Katsuragi with a smirk on my face.

"So…what do you think?" I smirked more.

"No…fricken…way." She said as a smile slowly formed on her face.

I let Katsu into the room and locked the door behind her. She was quick to turn around and start grabbing my boobs.

"Oh boy…" I groaned.

"So?" Katsu said "Did you like it?"

"Loved it." I laughed as I hugged her smashing our big tits together.

"Yagyu and I were gonna go bra shopping today…I take it you'll be joining us?" Katsu smirked.

"Of course." I smirked back "I need something to hold these babies in."

* * *

**Later**

***BOING!***

"Much better." I sighed.

***BOING!***

"Finally." Yagyu groaned.

***BOING!***

"I love the feeling of a new bra." Katsu smiled.

***BA-BOING!***

The three of us stood in the dressing room in new, comfortable bras, even with these though one step and you bounce all over…I like it.

In terms of size Yagyu had grown into I-Cups, and Katsu and I were both sporting the King, K-cups.

"Looks like you need a small adjustment." Katsu said shoving her hands into my bra and adjusting my tits.

"Oh…" I licked my lips "Thanks."

_A new me…I love it…and I can't wait to see what Homura thinks._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Reviews are a little busted on right now, so if you ask me a question i might not be able to respond to it.**

**Next Time- Asuka continues to break in her new body.**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Breaking in the new Asuka

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"YAWN!" I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes and woke up from a good night's sleep.

When I opened my eyes I only saw one thing, boobs, right in front of my where two huge, firm, round breasts, my breast.

"Morning girls." I said reaching out and rubbing my tits.

Last night when we got back from our little shopping trip I went right to bed, I opted to skip wearing a shirt and fell asleep in shorts and my new K-cup bra. I was glad that they were still there when I woke up, I was worried I had dreamed up the whole thing. I loved laying back and not being able to see much due to my tits blocking the way.

Needless to say Ikaruga and Hibari were quiet surprised when we got back and I showed them the new me, everyone seemed to be loving big busty me.

I rolled out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. I smiled as I looked at my body before reaching back and slowly unclipping my bra, letting it softly fall to the floor. My heavy breasts sagged just a little as gravity took effect. I smirked as I looked at my reflection, gradually moving my hands up and cupping my big breasts.

"I'm so glad I grew you two." I said giving them an ever so slight bounce.

I grabbed my towel and started to head towards the bathroom to take my morning shower.

"Morning sexy." Katsu said bouncing passed me.

She leaned out and bumped her chest into my equally sized bosom, I gladly pushed back, out tits mashing together.

"I was about to hop in the shower." I told her "Would you like to join me."

Katsu just smirked "Sounds like a blast."

Katsu followed me into the bathroom where we both quickly disrobed and got under the hot water.

As soon as we both got drenched we soaped up our bodies and started hugging and rubbing against each other, using of soft tits to spread suds around our bodies.

"Damn Asuka you look so much hotter with those tits." Katsu said hugging me from behind, squeezing my boobs.

"I feel sexy to." I smirked as I felt her cock knocking at my backdoor "and I can tell you like the new me."

Katsu laughed as I braced myself on the wall, my tits swaying and smashing against the wall around as I reached back to spread my ass cheeks and beckon Katsu to pleasure me. Katsu walked up behind me and slowly pushed her cock into me, making me moan.

"That's my favorite sound." Katsu laughed as she grabbed my hips and started thoroughly fucking me.

Our bodies made noises as out wet skin collided and her big tits slapped against her body. I could feel Katsu's saggy balls swinging around and slapping into my thighs.

"How's it feel Asuka?" Katsu asked as she plowed my ass.

"So good." I moaned as my hard nipples dug into the cold tile of the walls "This is the first time I've had sex since I got this big puppies. The soft swaying of my tits…I…I…OHHHH!"

I felt my dick shoot off cum as I shivered in an intense orgasm, Katsu thrusted into my puckering ass getting close to her own climax.

"UGH!" she grunted as I felt my ass start to fill with her cum "OHHHH!"

Once Katsu pulled out of me I took the time to clean the cum off and out of my butt before the two of us finished an actual shower.

* * *

**Later**

As the day went on I got dressed in some tight jeans and a even tighter graphic tee that made my tits look even better.

I was relaxing on the couch watching TV, it was actually a little difficult to see things at the bottom of the screen because of my chest. On the other side of the room I saw Ikaruga was sharpening her sword.

_Maybe I'll mess with her a bit._

As I sat on the couch I gradually pulled the collar of my shirt down, I noticed Ikaruga looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Boy, sure is hot in here." I said pulling my shirt down more, giving Ikaruga a good view of my tits.

"I…suppose it is." She blushed.

"I mean, I gotta take off some layers." I said lifting my shirt over my head and showing off my bra clad tits "Much better."

Ikaruga let off an audible gulp as I adjusted my tits in my bra.

"Hey Ikaruga?" I called her name as she tried to stand up and I caught a glimpse of her obvious boner.

"Y-Yes?" she gulped again.

I licked my lips "Want me to take care of that for you?"

"Huh?!" she gasped.

"You're sword." I said "I could…finish sharpening it for you."

She gulped again.

I reached out and pulled her shorts down, her long lengthy dick springing free.

"You know I've been waiting to break these in." I said popping my bra off and grabbing some baby oil we had lying around.

"I haven't been able to stop looking at them." She said as I squirted the oil all over my breast.

"Me to." I smirked as I rubbed the oil all over my boobs.

I hefted up my titanic tits and smashed them around her cock, Ikaruga let out an aggressive groan as I started bouncing my tits up and down. The oil made my cleavage slick and was providing a nice fapping sound accompaniment to the tit job.

"Oh God Asuka it's so warm!" Ikaruga said changing her position so she was practically standing on the couch and thrusting into my tits, her balls swaying and her long dick pressing against my lips.

"You like this don't you." I smirked flicking my tongue over the tip of her cock as she thrusted.

"I'm just so horny!" she screamed "Looking at you, the need to use this cock…I can't hold it in anymore!"

"Then just let go." I smiled.

"Ha…HAAAAA!" she screamed as my face was blasted with hot jizz.

"Thanks." I said licking my face "That was good."

* * *

**Later**

As I was walking down the hall to get to my room I heard some peculiar noises coming from Yagyu's room.

"Oh…Hmmm…Hibari not so rough." I slowly opened the door and peaked in to see what the two girls were up to.

The two were on the bed, Yagyu had her shirt off, her big tits out in the open, Hibari was face deep in her friends chest, slowly sucking on Yagyu's nipple.

"Ha…oh!" Yagyu moaned holding Hibari's head against her breasts.

I tip toed in and took a seat "Mind if I join?"

"Asuka!" Hibari smiled.

I pulled my shirt and bra off and let my tit free, Hibari leaned forward and popped one of my nipples into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh…that feels really good." I moaned.

"Hibari I wasn't done." Yagyu sighed.

"Here." I grabbed her and pushed her towards my free tit "I've got two."

Yagyu rolled her eye before grabbing my right tit and sticking it in her mouth. I moaned as I rubbed the girl's heads and let them suck on my tits, they were digging their noses into my flesh as they sucked on my boobs.

"Asuka they're so soft." Yagyu moaned.

"They have a nice taste." Hibari smiled as she bobbed her head while she sucked.

_They're so sensitive…just the two of them playing with my tits is gonna make me…_

"HAAAAA!" I hissed as I squirmed in place and filled my underwear with sticky cum.

Having just been stimulated I let Yagyu and Hibari go back to their fun. I had a good day with my friends but there was one person who's opinion I was dying to hear…Homura.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message my any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Right before Hebijo starts their next round Haruka makes a pit stop to give Hibari a gift.**

**I'm moving back to school next week so no chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Piece of Perfection

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Oh this is going to be glorious." I smirked to myself as I reached out to knock on the door.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, I was at the Hanzo house visiting my lovely Hibari, I had a gift to give her before I went to our next fight with my friends.

"Oh hey Haruka." Asuka said answering the door.

"My, My." I laughed looking at Asuka "You're looking quite a bit more…endowed."

Her breasts which normally were barely bigger than Homura were now larger than mine. She was wearing a low cut top and didn't seem to mine me checking her out.

"You like them?" she laughed causing them to bounce.

"They're not bad." I smiled "Is Hibari around?"

"Yeah she's up in her room." Asuka nodded "Come in."

"Thank you." I said as she closed the door and I headed towards Hibari's room.

"Oh Haruka." Asuka called out "Could you keep these a secret from Homura, I was hoping to surprise her."

"Sure." I smirked "I bet she'll adore them."

I quickly got to Hibari's room and let myself in. Hibari was on the bed snuggling with a stuffed rabbit.

"Hello darling." I said sitting on her bed.

"Hi Haruka!" she smiled rolling over onto her stomach "Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see you of course." I smiled kissing her nose.

"Okay." She kicked her legs playfully "But shouldn't you be working on your Ninja tournament match?"

"We're leaving tomorrow but I wanted to see you first." I said "I have a gift for you."

"Really?!" she cheered "Thanks so much, what is it?"

I reached into my cleavage and pulled out a scroll "I happened to have obtained this."

"A scroll."

"It one of those body modification scrolls that have been popping up all over." I said "I want you to use it, I bet something wonderful will happen."

"I don't know…I don't really want huge boobies like you and Haruka." She frowned.

"Oh don't worry this isn't a Breast Expansion Scroll." I said "I'm pretty sure it's different, please Hibari, won't you do it for me."

"Well…okay." She said taking my gift.

_Perfect, use it and get one step closer to being a perfect doll for me…and once you use this I'll have something even better to give you._

"Hibari I hope you don't mind if I pleasure myself while you transform." I said taking my pants off and readying my cock.

"Go ahead." She said unraveling the scroll.

As I slowly started stroking myself Hibari used the scroll and it puffed away.

"So, how do you feel." I asked jerking off.

"A little funny…" she blushed.

"How so?" I said with anticipation.

"Ha…" she let off a gasp "My…my butt tingles."

"Oh?" I smirked turn to the side.

Hibari complied and I almost came right there, her butt was puffing up, slowly gaining more roundness and plumpness. I only started stroking myself faster the the sight of Hibari's growing ass.

_An ass expansion scroll…wonderful._

"it…it feels so weird." Hibari moaned.

"I bet it does." I said tickling my balls.

_Grow…nice and fat._

Hibari's bloomers were starting to tear at the sides, her ass was just getting too big.

"Haruka!" she gasped "I can't…they're gonna."

"Yes…." I smiled with anticipation.

***RIPPPP!* "BOING!***

"OHHH YESSS!" I moaned as I came from the sight of Hibari's new butt tearing through her clothes.

By the time I came down from my high Hibari had stopped growing, her ass was now big, round and firm, it looked like it belonged on a hip-hop dancer, a big booty.

"This feels so weird." Hibari said cupping her ass cheeks and squeezing slightly.

"It looks perfect on you." I smirked rubbing her butt.

"Do you like it?" she blushed.

"Oh sweetie." I gave her a spank causing her to yip "I love it."

I kissed Hibari and leaned towards her ear "But it's only going to get better."

"Huh?"

I reached into my cleavage "Because I've got a scroll for myself as well."

I quickly popped the scroll, excited to see what would happen to me. As the scroll puffed away Hibari sat on the bed, gasping as her sensitive butt touched the fabric of the sheets.

"UGH!" I moaned as I felt something concentrating in my body "Oh…oh yes…"

"Where is it?" Hibari asked.

"Look darling." I moaned from a soreness "Lower."

I licked my lips as my eyes moved towards the feeling of change, they stopped on my crotch.

"Yes…" I moaned as I saw my penis getting thicker "I like that."

My cock was not only getting thicker but longer as well, I let off a groan as my gonads got painfully sore, I reached down to cup them and felt them growing in my hands.

"Get big…nice and big" I moaned.

"Wow Haruka!" Hibari yelled "You're getting really big."

I moaned as my crotch transformed and soon I felt pleasure building up, I knew I was about to cum.

"Come on…just a little more." I hissed "BIGGER!"

As if understanding me my testicles shook and pumped up a bit more as they sagged lower from the weight.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I shot off a powerful stream of cum.

"Wow Haruka!" Hibari cheered "You're wiener is huge."

"Fufufu." I laughed looking at my crotch "I certainly am."

My penis was perfection, it was thicker than Yagyu, longer than Ikaruga and my balls were even bigger and heavier than Hibari's large nuts.

"I already feel them churning with cum." I said cupping my balls "They're almost sore."

I looked at Hibari and licked my lips "I think it's time for me to break in that ass."

"Huh…WAH!" Hibari gasped as I pushed her onto her stomach.

"Such a nice ass." I said shoving my face between those perfect cheeks.

When I was done playing with Hibari's ass I rubbed my now massive cock on her hole. I wasted no time pushing my big cockhead into her ass.

"OHHHAAAA!" she screamed "It's…huge!"

"Yes, I am." I smirked as I started thrusting; it took a while to work passed the resistance of her hole.

_It feels even better than usual…I love this._

As I thrusted Hibari's ass shook like a big bowl of jelly and my massive testicles slapped around. Not wanting to feel left out I reached up and gave my ripe breasts a nice squeeze.

_Don't worry my loves, you're great too, with this huge cock and these big tits…I'm the most attractive ninja in the world._

I leaned down and grunted as I started pounding Hibari harder, she was moaning as her ass bounced around from the force of my cock. My nuts were rubbing against my thighs as they started to get sore and tingle more.

"Get ready Hibari." I said slapping her ass "I'm about to cum."

"Ha…ha…ha!" She moaned "Haruka please!"

I thrusted with more force and felt an eruption build up inside me.

"Yes…OH…Oh baby…I'M CUMMING!" I screamed as I started to orgasm.

"HARUKA!" Hibari moaned as I felt her asshole moving around.

"UGH!" I grunted as I filled Hibari's big butt with cum before pulling out and still I was shooting of streams of white slime "So much…cum!"

"It's so warm." Hibari gasped as her ass and back were covered with my jizz.

My balls kept aching as I shoot off rope after rope of cum, gradually covering Hibari's back and butt in a coat of jizz. After about five minutes the cum finally stopped flying and I finished my powerful orgasm.

"That was…a lot." Hibari said "I need a shower now."

"They feel empty now." I said scratching my sack "It'll take me a while to build up a good store of semen."

_That was incredible…I can't wait to cum like that again._

I looked over at Hibari who was checking out her own ass.

_Just wait my dear, I'll find more scrolls and make you into the prefect goddess of a girl, and you'll be all mine, I can see it now…the my perfect bimbo fuckdoll._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hebijo takes on a new challenger school.**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Hebijo Zodiac- Aimu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"Alright let's move!"

We quickly split up to infiltrate the enemy stronghold, when Haruka arrived back from her little trip she seemed different but I didn't have time to question because we had work to do. Again we had to leave Yomi behind, not that she really cared, she's a lot more relaxed now that she's pregnant.

I headed in through a window and got to work looking for one of the five targets. When I busted in the window I looked down and saw a girl there.

"WAH!" she gasped.

"Got ya!" I grabbed her, rolled over and pinned her down while holding one of my swords close to her nose.

_That was easy enough._

I recognized the girl from Haruka's scouting information, she was known as Aimu. She was a small girl dressed like a witch, she had the wide brimmed hat and everything. In terms of body shape she was pretty busty, around my size the rest of her was younger and more youthful.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"Mmmm…" I licked my lips and ran my sword over her breasts, making a point to flick it where I thought her nipple was.

"KYAA!"

"You look just perfect." I said squirming a bit "My cock is getting so hard."

"You're what?!"

"Just sit there like a good girl and let me fuck you okay." I smiled.

"AHHH!" she screamed as I slashed her clothes off.

"Nice tits!" I said reaching out to grab her left breast.

I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger making her gasp in pleasure before I moved down to suck on one of them. As I played with her tits I could feel my loins stirring with need, I was going to enjoy the chance to fuck this cute little thing.

_I'm starting to sound like Haruka._

I threw my jacket off as I kissed and suckled on Aimu's breasts; she was moaning and didn't seem like she wanted me to stop.

"Feels…so good!" she moaned as I softly bit her nipple.

"It's going to be even better." I said rolling us over so she was on top.

I quickly kissed her lips, shoving my tongue into her mouth. I was pleased to feel her bite back just a bit. I was grinding myself against her thigh to get my cock ready for her and when it was nice and hard I pushed her lower so she was face to face with it.

"What do I do with it?" she asked.

"Suck it." I smirked "Like a big fleshy lollipop."

She nodded before she gave me a few good licks.

"Ohh yes." I groaned under my breath "That's the spot."

Aimu lifted her head up and slowly parted her lips before she accepted me into her mouth. I let out another groan at her warmth and then leaned back on my forearms and let her give me a blowjob.

"That's it…you're doing great." I said bouncing my breasts a bit.

_To see a kid this small with breasts as big as me…damn._

I squeezed my tan breast as Aimu bobbed her head up and down, slurping on my cock and letting out brief moans. I could feel my body revving up for an orgasm and I was hoping Aimu would like the little surprise she was about to get.

"Uhh….UGH!" I groaned "OHHHGGHHH!"

Aimu's eyes went wide as I started filling her throat and mouth with cum, I let out groans as rope after rope of spunk shot out. When I finally calmed down enough to stop cumming I started swapping spit with Aimu again. I could faintly taste myself in her mouth.

_She swallowed most of it…not bad._

As I kissed her I got my cock into position and slowly pushed it into her, making her moan into our kiss. Now that I was inside her I took a moment to savor her tightness before I started to rock my hips. I never broke the kiss as I fucked her, our tits smashed together and I could feel her moaning and whimpering in pleasure as I pounded her.

I could hear the slapping noises of my cock plunging into tiny Aimu's tight pussy. At the speed I was going lasting very long wasn't going to happen. I felt the all too familiar ache in my groin and knew I was about to cum.

"MMMMM!" I felt Aimu bite my tongue as her body shivered and her walls got even tighter.

"UGHHHH!" I groaned as I started filling her with cum.

I came for a minute or so, I never stopped thrusting as I shot rope after rope of cum into her. When I pulled out I noticed Aimu was asleep, the exhaustion from me fucking her plus the lack of air from our kiss is probably what did it.

I grabbed her portion of the puzzle as I got dressed and then ran off to complete the rest of the task.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Haruka gets back on the stage.**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Spark of Brilliance- Syuri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"Come out come out wherever you are." I laughed walking down the halls and using my robot to smash doors open.

When we had split up I caught the my eye on a stunning lady, I just had to see her up close, my insides where turning at the prospect. My recently grown penis has only made my sexual desire go up even more, and this girl was about to relieve some of my pressure.

"There you are!" I yelled using my robot to grab her through a door.

"KYAAA!" the girl yelled, dropping her large spiked Yo-Yos.

I had done my research so I knew this girl was called Syuri. She was tall had short brown hair like that Minori girl, only without the pigtails and she also had large F-cup breasts, just perfect for me.

"You're going to be a good girl and let me have fun with you." I said injecting her with the pheromone serum, within seconds she was blushing, panting and squirming.

While I let her squirm around and moan I started undressing, and shortly I had my fat girthy cock between out tits and I was thrusting.

"These are so soft, you're wonderful, nice big breasts." I moaned thrusting into her cleavage.

I had my robot let the girl go and she quickly pushed her breasts together on her own, I no longer had to hold her she was already putty in my hand. Since my robot was free I used it to play with my own heavy breasts, the hard metal hands slapping my tits around and playing with my nipples.

"Yes that's good…perhaps I should build a bot just for this…maybe when I get home I'll but that on the to do list."

As Syuri bounced her breasts around and sucked my cock I had the robot arms groping my chest aggressively.

"This is the stimulation I need." I moaned as my huge cock was struggling to fit in Syuri's mouth.

Her heavy tits were slapping up and down, ticking the tops of my large saggy testicles.

"UGH!" I groaned "Get ready…this is gonna be big!"

My cock was pleasured for a few more moments and then I felt an orgasm bubbling up inside me.

"Ha…ah…OHHHH!" I moaned as my large nuts shook and blasted Syuri in the face with ropes of honey thick cum.

"HMMM!" she moaned licking her lips "Please…more."

"Oh don't worry." I said licking my cum off her cheek "There's plenty more cum to come."

I pulled the girl down so she was laying on her back before I quickly got between her legs and started forcing my fat cock into her very tight hole. I grunted and groaned as I tried to fit more in, it was so hard, the pains of having a massive cock.

"YERG!" I hissed as I thrusted to get more of my in "we'll have to work with what we have."

Even though only about half my length was in her I was already starting to thrust slowly. Syuri was moaning as she was stretched to the limit, with each thrust her large tits slapped around on her chest, wobbling around. My own chest was bouncing unruly so I had my robot grab me from behind, holding my tits in its cold metal hands. The coolness of the metal made my nipples hard and sore, I soon had my bot pinching them and make me moan more and more.

"Oh darling this is just wonderful." I moaned "Not only are you pleasing me so much and getting to have a nice fat cock in you you've given me some great ideas for what to do in the future."

"HA!" she moaned "Please…I'm going to…OHHH!"

I grunted as I suddenly felt her get unbearably tight, I kept thrusting through her orgasm, our breasts shaking rhythmically, my balls were just too full, I had to cum!

"GAH!" I moaned "I'm…OHHH YESSSS!"

I started spewing cum into Syuri's pussy, when I pulled out a few more ropes shot out and splashed on Syuri. I licked her clean before taking her letter and curing her of her hormone high.

_This girl was fun but nothing near as good as Hibari…but still…that idea for the sexbot that could be fun._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Hikage has her fun.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: Formal- Ginrei

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hikage's POV**

"Geez what is that?" I sighed looking at the girl I had tied up after beating her in a fight.

"Let me go you cretin!" she yelled.

"Wearing a suit all pressed and proper like that, how boring." I said using my knife to slowly cut the fabric on her body "Show a little skin, especially…"

"KYAA!" she screamed as I slashed the front open and exposed her bra.

"These big tatas." I said using my knife to break the connector in the front and make her breasts spill free.

"Boy." I reached up and grabbed my heavy chest "I remember when I was that small, sure takes me back."

I lifted my shirt over my head "Not that I want to go back, I love these honkers, gift form my girlfriend and all that."

"Let me go." Ginrei squirmed.

"Nah." I shrugged popping one of my heavy tits out of my bra "I think I'll fuck you instead."

I flicked my knife to ready the blade, I slowly dragged it along Ginrei's leggings, cutting them seam by seam, slowly getting a view of her milky thighs.

"You look perfect." I said licking my lips "I think it's time to get started."

I wriggled my tongue like my signature animal before getting between her thick thighs and flicking my tongue at her pussy. The girl hissed and squirmed as I went to town on her folds. My snake like tongue probed deep into her. My heavt tits sagged a bit and made for great pillows to rest on while I ate out the girl.

At first it was a little awkward to adjust to having tits bigger than Haruka, but I ended up liking them like Katsuragi did. The extra bounce, the new weight, all of it felt so good. Occasionally I would go without a bra, feeling my breasts flopping around under my shirt.

"You taste so good." I gave her a look as I kept licking at her "I bet you want me to untie you so you can just go to town rubbing your boobs and fingering yourself."

"Shut up." Ginrei blushed.

"Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you free." I said "But first I'm finishing my first course."

I went back at her, shoving my face against her vagina, licking and sucking on various parts of her pussy. I slurped up her juices and savored their sweet flavor. Soon Ginrei was squirming more and more until she just couldn't contain herself any more.

"OHHAAAA!" she moaned spraying my face with her sexual fluids.

"Oh yeah that was great." I said hugging Ginrei, forcing her head into my huge bust.

As she squirmed around between them I used my knife to free her hands. The second she was lose her fingers shot up to assist her face in fondling my tits. Her fingers dug in and bounced them around, I could only laugh.

"Play with my big boobs all you want." I smirked "but my payment will be a good hard fucking."

Ginrei moaned as she motor boated me and nuzzled against my tits. I was in heaven as she played with my sensitive chest, soon I just couldn't take anymore.

"Get up." I lifted her off the ground a bit, Ginrei never stopped playing with my tits.

I lifted her and slowly slid into her pussy, the grey haired girl moaned and I started going to pound town. Her butt jiggled a bit as my balls slapped against it, my thick cock plunging deeper. Ginrei kept licking, sucking and rubbing my breasts. Since she was giving me so much pleasure I felt it only fair I do the same.

I lifted her higher, fucking her even faster, my tits wobbling slightly but that didn't stop Ginrei from tickling and sucking my nipples with her soft lips. I didn't have to wait much longer till I felt a pulsing in my loins, I couldn't take it, my sensitive fat breasts were being groped too much, my dick squeezed to tight, I just couldn't stand it.

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming inside her.

When I got done fucking the life out of Ginrei I laid on my back, the cum filled girl laying her head on my breasts and rolling them around.

"So soft…and squishy." She moaned rubbing her face against them.

"That's nice." I rubbed her head "Worship my big tits…love my big tits…"

_Katsu was right, these things are wonderful…the true worth of beauty is in tits._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Mirai wants to make sure you didn't forget about her.**

**Till Next Time1**


	47. Chapter 47: Slicer- Korohoro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"HYUP!" I flipped over a pair of whirling blades, and then pulled out my Umbrella gun.

_Apparently me and this Kurohoro both use weapons hidden in everyday objects, mine in my umbrella and hers are like magician sleeves. Dodging her is kinda hard in my transformed form; curse this beautiful body I have when I do it._

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She gulped.

My stunning bulled hit her, tearing her clothes up and knocking her to the floor. I looked girl she was cute, not as sexy as me but attractive. I looked down and saw my deep cleavage.

"Yes…come on out my babies." I said popping the front of my dress.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked on the floor.

"Getting naked." I said slipping out of my dress and standing before her in just my panties "I'm gonna have sex with you stupid."

I whipped out my cock and shook it around "Get ready."

Before she could react I was sticking my length down her throat. The girl gagged for a moment in shock before she started bobbing her head. I moaned and relaxed to accept her stimulation. Her supple lips pumped back and forth, sucking on every inch of my meaty girth. Under her own outfit I could see her sizable bust wobbling a bit. This Kurohoro was busty, had a sleepy personality and face. Still even with her tired looked she was going to town sucking my cock.

"How come you seem so accepting of this?" I asked playing with one of my hefty tits.

"My prediction was wrong, so this must be the true path of fate." She said "I shall not swim against it."

"Whatever floats your boat." I groaned as she sucked me harder.

Kurohoro bobbed her head more, at the speed she was currently going I'd be cumming down her throat soon. I let my head roll back while she sucked, I was so close, it only needed a little more to…

"HAAAA!" I moaned as my balls shook and started to deposit a load of liquid white gold in her throat.

Once I was confident she had swallowed it all I pulled out and picked her up.

_I love the little bit of strength this form has._

I adjusted my grip a bit before sliding her down on my cock. Kurohoro groaned at my girth but I wasted no time thrusting into her vice grip like pussy. Her lips eagerly accepted the bulbous head of my dick and soon inches of me were penetrating her. I started bouncing her body in my arms, her delightfully plump butt slammed down on my thighs and shook my grip a bit. She was bouncing faster than I had expected so I had to be careful not to drop her by mistake. Our soft breasts squished together, my large tits overpowering hers with ease. I could feel our diamond hard nipples rubbing together, and at the rate Kurohoro was slamming down on my cock I was gonna be blowing my load before I truly wanted to.

"Ugh…dammit." I hissed "I'm…I'm gonna….OHH!"

I felt myself releasing inside this fortune teller. Drop after drop of my honey thick cum dripped into her until my orgasm subsided…then another problem.

"So tired…" I panted "Oh no, my transformation!"

I poofed back to my normal body "Too heavy!"

I fell back and Kurohoro landed on top of me.

"Hey get off me!" I groaned.

"I'm all tuckered out after that…" she sighed closing her eyes.

"HELP!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Homura roars like a lion.**

**I'm busy so no Chapter Next Week!**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Lion- Leo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"You weren't too bad." I said sheathing my swords "It was a good fight but you lost."

I looked down at Leo, she was the leader of our opponents, she was a beautiful blonde with big F-cup breasts, creamy blonde colored hair and a generally nice figure.

"I'm the winner…so I get my prize." I said "You remember the bet we made."

"You cretin." She blushed starting to take off her dress "I can't believe you."

"I have a bit of a bad streak in me." I smirked getting out of my clothes and into my underwear.

I looked good in my bra and panties. Once Leo was undressed and wearing a purple colored lace combo I took a seat in a chair. I reach down and pulled my cock out of my panties and gave it a little shake.

"Let's go I don't have all day." I growled as Leo got on her knees.

"I am only doing this because it would stain my honor to go back on what I've said." Leo pouted before taking my tan cock between her lips.

"Yeah that's good." I let out a throaty groan as she began bobbing her head "Suck my cock…"

"MHMMM!" Leo moaned.

I reclined back in the chair and watched as Leo sucked me off. I relaxed and looked at my cleavage, my dark tanned breasts they looked so sexy.

"Keep it up." I groaned reaching to take my bra off.

I let the garment slip down, I ran my hands over her soft bosom, moaning briefly as my fingers clipped my sore nipples. I bit my lip as I tickled my chest and Leo sucked my cock and licked my sweaty balls.

"Get that cock nice and slick." I moaned "You're gonna be riding it soon."

"GMMM!" Leo hummed as she looked up at me.

"Oh yeah that's the spot." I hissed "You're making me cum…get ready you better drink every last drop of my hot load! OHHHH!"

"HMMMMM!" Leo moaned as her mouth was flooded with my spunk, she stopped being able to down it all and spit my cock out, I was still cumming so the last shot of spunk drilled her right between the eyes.

"Ten points for a bullseye." I laughed.

"How ridiculous!" she scoffed "Getting your…fluids all over someone.'

"Just get up here and take those undies off, I wanna see you naked." I smirked.

Leo blushed cherry red as she slipped the straps down and stepped out of her soaked panties. I smiled at the sight of her. I had her sit on my lap where I started teasing her, rubbing her thighs, kissing her neck, getting a nice handful of her soft creamy tits.

"S-Stop!" she begged "Just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

"Just…stick it in me!" she moaned.

"Alright then." I lifted her up and slipped into her.

"HMMM!" she bit her lip and groaned as I entered her.

"Man you're tight." I said getting turned on by our clashing skin tones, my tan and her paleness.

"OH!" Leo moaned "It's in me!"

"What's it feel like?" I asked "Having my thick cock in you?"

"It feel good!" she moaned "So good, I feel stuffed to the brim…please, fuck me!"

"Oh that won't be a problem." I laughed as I bucked my hips, my girthy dick slamming into her, pounding her aching walls.

As Leo straddled my waist, riding me like a cowgirl, she reached up to squeeze my tits. Her pure white fingers delicately traipsing over my breasts.

"OH YES!" I grunted as my cock was squeezed "You're sexy lioness…taking my cock like this you're gonna make me cum."

"Do it…cum in me!" Leo begged "Pump my pussy full of spunk!"

_She's gotten naughty._

Leo and I grinded together for a while, our genitals smacking, our tits fighting for dominace.

"Yeah…yeah!" I moaned.

"Homura…I feel it!" Leo squealed "I'm going to…"

"CUMMM!" we both yelled "OHHHHHAAA!"

We both screamed and orgasmed together, our sexual fluids gushed out and soaked the chair.

_This was another win…and that means we go against Asuka and her friends in the final…we'll need Yomi back for that if we want to win._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Yomi does a little house keeping while the others are out.**

**I'm on Spring Break Next Week so No Chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Baby

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yomi's POV**

"OHH" I groaned struggling to take a seat "How much longer."

I laid back a bit and placed my hands on my swollen belly, I was about nine months pregnant, this baby was going to be coming out any day now, I already had all the things I'd need, a crib, baby clothes, diapers there was just one problem.

"What idiot scheduled the second round right when I'm supposed to deliver?!" I groaned "Ikaruga better not be late. I mean I am about to deliver her baby after all…sooner the better, my body can't handle this much longer."

I was starting to get irritable, I felt fat and bloated, my breasts had gotten bigger and were sore and full of milk not to mention I just wanted it out of me so I could get back to normal life…then again my life will never be normal given the fact I'm about to be a mother.

I looked over at the end table near the couch, there was a scroll there, a Futanari scroll to be precise. I was the only one out of the Hebijo and Hanzo girls to not become a Futa yet, but Haruka said to wait till after I delivered my baby to make sure there were no complications.

"HNGH!" I put my hand on my back as I stood up "Come on kid just come out already."

As if on cue I suddenly felt a sharp sensation.

"Ohh, I didn't mean right now!" I gasped as my water broke "You picked a really bad time!"

_I can't deliver my own baby!_

I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hello, Ikaruga speaking."

"HAAA!" I moaned into the phone "Get over here!"

"Yomi, what's wrong?" she said concerned.

"The baby, it's coming!"

"Okay stay calm, I'll be there right away."

* * *

**Later**

"AHAAA YOU BITCH!" I screamed at Ikaruga "How could you do this to me?!"

"Smiles dear." She sighed "There are nurses in the room."

"Just a little more." The female doctor smiled trying to ignore my tirade "Now push!"

"HAAAAA!" I yelled pushing out a human, it was painful.

"It's a boy." The nurse smiled "…Uhh…or a girl…wait, both?"

"It's fine." Ikaruga sighed "Just refer to her as a girl. So…what are we gonna name her?"

"Hmm…" I looked at the little baby "I like Julie."

"Julie." Ikaruga smiled "I like it."

* * *

**Later**

"That's a good girl." I smiled patting Julie on the back as she drank from my breasts.

I had decided to breast feed her, I figured if these big things were made for this so why not. Once she was done with her feeding I put her down in her crib and headed back to my room. Homura had called and said they had won the second round and would be home in a few days. I got to my room and was greeted with a nice sight.

"Wow, you look so cute acting all motherly like that." Ikaruga said laying on the bed in her underwear "Care to act womanly with me?"

"As nice as that sounds I have a better idea." I smirked picking up the scroll I had been waiting to use and quickly popped it "How about you be a woman for me! I'm not gonna be the only Non-Futa in this family."

"Oh…OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my crotch twisting and growing, I quickly slipped off my dress and saw I had a nice long cock and I was still growing.

"Wow." Ikaruga crawled forward and started licking my cock "You're getting nice and big."

Ikaruga started sucking on my still lengthening cock, I moaned, I had never felt this good. Ikaruga started gagging as my cock got long and snaked down her throat.

"Ohh I've got a big long cock like you baby." I moaned rubbing my breasts "I wonder.

While Ikaruga sucked me off I lifted one of my tits up and started drinking my own milk, it was so sweet and silky.

"Ikaruga I've never felt like this." I groaned "I'm gonna cum already, drink it, taste my cum!"

"HMMMM!" Ikaruga moaned bobbing her head faster.

"Yes…OHHHH!" I moaned blasting a load down her throat.

She swallowed all of it, I quickly leaned down and began kissing her, slowly I slipped her panties to the side, gave her cock a small tickle before moving her balls up and sliding my cock into her for the first time.

"MMMMM!" we both moaned into the kiss as we started making love.

The feeling of my cock in a warm pussy, it was indescribable, unlike anything I had ever felt. I was bucking my hips and making my cock slid in and out of my girlfriend.

"WAHHHH!" I heard Julie start crying.

"Damn…go on I can wait." Ikaruga sighed.

"Don't worry." I said rolling my hips "I can finish fast! This is my first time."

"UGH!" I groaned as I plowed her faster and faster so I could attend to Julie "Here is…comes!"

"OHHHH!"

Ikaruga orgasmed and came on my stomach, at the same time I filled her up for the first time with my cum.

"Oh yeah." I moaned "I'm gonna like having this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**I'm going to be busy with Family Stuff and Easter next Week so there won't be a chapter next Monday. But after that we should be back to the weekly uploads instead of all the biweekly. I'm sorry about my rough schedule lately I've just been busy with school and My Grandmother has recently gotten sickly so I've just been a little overwhelmed lately and the only reasons Naruto and Fire Emblem have been getting updated a lot is because I was using those as my escape and putting my energy into that.**

**Next Time- There's a new student at Hanzo!**

**Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: New Student- Ayame

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"So did you guys here?" Katsu asked at Breakfast."

"About what?" I tilted my head.

"We're getting a new student today, someone's gonna come study here with us." She explained.

"Oh…well try not to scare her off in thirty seconds." I laughed.

We heard the doorbell ring and we got up to answer it.

"Hello." I said opening the door.

"Umm Hi." The girl's eyes went right to my big chest "Wow…My name's Ayame, I'm new here."

Ayame looked kinda like me in the face, had long black hair, what looked like E-cup breasts under her schoolgirl blouse and a red plaid skirt. She seemed like the kind of girl who was like me, or how I used to be, sweet, innocent…about to walk into a world of sex and debauchery.

"Well aren't you just a little cutie." Katsuragi smiled.

_Oh no, I know that look!_

"We're gonna get along so well!" Katsu said hugging the girl, squeezing her breast.

"HAAA!" Ayame moaned "You're Katsuragi…"

The girl's eyes went blank.

_Is this girl super anti touching, is she about to flip._

"I'm like your biggest fan!" the girl hugged Katsuragi "My dream's to be a great ninja pervert like you!"

"You're just too cute!" Katsu laughed.

"I'll do anything you ever need just ask." Ayame smiled standing next to Katsuragi "I'm really reliable and always happy to lend a hand however I can."

_Oh crap, she promised something like that! This poor innocent girl is in for it now!_

"Anything?" Katsu smirked.

"Yes Anything for my idol!" Ayame nodded.

"Hahaha…" Katsu chuckled under her breath "Well Ayame if you're going to be a student here there's a few things you'll need to know about the rest of us."

"Oh there's no worries I've done plenty of studying on you Katsuragi, you're approximately 5'5, you have H cup breasts but it appears they've gone up in volume since my last calculation, and your other two sizes are 57 and 90." Ayame said reciting from memory.

"Well the kid's sharp." Katsu snickered "By the way I've got K-cups now."

"Wow I'll make sure to remember that, I'm only an E-cup myself." Ayame frowned.

"Oh and by the way you were wrong." Katsu said "You forgot one very important fact about me."

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah." Katsu leaned close to the girl's ear.

_Here it comes._

"You're forgot dick length." She whispered.

"Huh?" Ayame looked confused "But you're a-."

Katsu took the girl's hand and put it on her crotch "Feel that?"

"What but…I've been idolizing a man?!" she yelled.

"No stupid!" Katsu threw all her clothes off "You've been idolizing a Futanari!"

Katsu stood there naked, her cock, balls and bust on display for our new fellow student.

"Before Katsu can break your spirit anymore I should let you know that all of us here are Futanari." I sighed "And given how the world seems to be working lately you'll be one soon enough."

"It's practically a requirement to attend at this point." Katsu snickered "As a matter of fact I may have a scroll for you to become like us and I may give it to you…provided you can pass orientation."

"Right!" Ayame hugged Katsu "If you're a Futanari Katsuragi I'm going to become one too!"

"That's the spirit kiddo!" Katsu laughed "although you're gonna have to tone down this whole biggest fan thing it's getting a little clingy. But if you're ready we can get started on your Orientation right now."

"Right, what do you need me to do?" Ayame asked.

"Get naked and suck my cock." Katsu demanded.

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter freshman?!" she glared taking a commanding personality "I said suck my cock!"

"YES!" Ayame ripped her blouse open and dropped to her knees.

"You're terrible." I sighed as the younger girl started sucking off Katsu.

"OHHH!" Katsu let her eyes roll back "I might be but she's worth it…Ayame don't forget Asuka is here too."

"RIGHT!" the girl shoved her hand up my skirt and started stroking my cock while she kept sucking on Katsu.

"HAA!" I gasped.

I let my skirt fall and ended up getting sucked into helping Katsu's little orientation for Ayame. The new girl alternated between sucking on Katsu and I, whoever wasn't in her mouth was getting jacked off in the rest period. Ayame was incredibly skilled for a first timer, her head bobbed in perfect rhythm and her hands rubbed my cock just right, the way her fingers tickled my dick head was perfect.

"Ohh Ayame if you can do this on the regular you'll fit in perfect here." I moaned.

"Yeah she's gonna be just…FINE!" Katsu moaned cumming in the girl's mouth.

Once Katsu had filled her up she instructed Ayame to get on her back and spread her legs, the second I saw her dripping pussy I dove in, pushing my cock deep into the young girl.

"AHHHH!" she moaned as I wasted no time starting to fuck her brains out.

"Oh we're not done yet." Katsu smirked using a scroll "You still need a nice cock!"

"HAAA!" Ayame gasped as her crotch morphed slightly and she grew a decent sized cock above her pussy.

"Yeah that's a nice one." Katsu said stroking it "Let me get that for you."

As I kept slamming my hips into Ayame Katsu leaned down and started to suck the poor thing off, Ayame lost all ability to speak and just laid there moaning as the two of us used her body. I saw Katsuragi's big tits smashed against Ayame's stomach as sucked her off and Ayame's own sizable chest was jiggling and rolling around. With each of my thrusts into the black haired girl's tight pussy my tits quaked and bounced around slightly.

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm not gonna be able to hold it!"

"MHPMGURK!" Katsu gurgled as Ayame had an orgasm and filled her mouth with her first load of jizz.

"GAAAHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming and filling the girl up.

"Oh yeah Ayame." Katsu kissed the girl's neck.

"Uhhgh…" the poor freshman moaned.

"You'll fit in here for sure."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Before we get to the finals between Hanzo and Hebijo let's go visit our Gessen girls.**

**Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Icy- Yumi and Yozakura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed lying naked on my bed.

I squirmed a bit, feeling my chest wobble and flop around a bit. I was excruciatingly warm, not hot like with a fever but just uncomfortably warm in a lot of uncomfortable places. My penis was painfully hard and my chest felt warmer and heavier than usual.

I knew what the problem was, I hadn't had sex in a week or two, I was just trying to hold off for a few weeks but it was not a good idea, I was breaking down, as shameful as it I want to fuck someone, the next person to walk through my door was going to get jumped, thrown on the bed and railed for the next few hours.

"Yumi…" Yozakura walked in "Are you feeling better-MHHM!"

I suddenly grabbed my friend, pulled her into a kiss and laid on the bed, my naked body laid on top of her and started feeling her body up, grabbing her big breasts, her thick thighs, her all around sexy body.

"Yumi!" she moaned as I pulled her top open and kissed her soft creamy breasts flesh.

"Listen." I whispered "I'm horny as hell and I'm gonna fuck you now got it."

"Oh…yes!" she moaned as I flicked my tongue on her nipples "Take me!"

I sat up and smacked my cock on her fat tits, feeling them shake and jiggle. I rubbed the bulbous tip of my rock into her nipple, mock fucking in as her bud dug into my cock slit.

"Yeah, feel those big fat tits of yours sucking in my hard dick." I said dominating her "I bet they'll look even better covered in my cum!"

I grinded my cock into her boob and felt my balls tingling.

"UGH!" I groaned blasting her right tit with cum.

The sticky goo covered her tit with a sheen of white spunk.

"Hmmm…" I moaned leaning down and licking my cum off her tits.

"Yumi!" Yozakura moaned "Please, no more!"

"Yes." I nodded.

I lined my cock up and with one motion impaled her and started fucking her.

"So tight!" I moaned.

"OHHH!" she screamed as my cock stretched her hole "YUMI!"

I moved faster and faster, my own body wobbling as I railed her and held her legs spread eagle. I watched as my friends tits rolled around rhythmically my own chest bounced to the nonexistent beat of our coupling.

"Yes, so good." I moaned rolling her over and going at Yozakura even faster.

I had her leg on my shoulder as I made her lay on her side, my powerful cock slamming and stretching her hole. Yozakura was moaning, reaching around and rubbing her clit with one hand while smacking her own fat tits around.

"Oh yeah!" I hissed "Here it comes!"

"YUMI!" Yozakura squealed as her insides twisted up and accepted my deposit of cum into her.

"HMMM!" I moaned suddenly kissing her "Yozakura…you're always my favorite partner.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- Shiki acts sisterly with Minori.**

**NOTE: I'm sad to say this but our time with the Senran Kagura girls is starting to come to a close, this story will only have about 5-10 more updates before it wraps up. We have the Yumi and Miyabi teams getting together and then the final showdown in the tournament with Hanzo and Hebijo.**

**After that I'll be starting something new, I'm thinking Valkyrie Drive Mermaid(It's by the Senran Kagura creators). I have a poll running so go vote if you think that's a good idea.**

**Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Milk Machine- Shiki & Minori

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

"Minori…" I cooed hugging the girl "You're just the littlest, little cutie."

"Stop it!" she giggled as I rubbed her sides "That tickles!"

"That's the point silly." I smirked kissing her cheek "It's all prep work for the best part. I'll get you all happy and giggly and then…"

"HYA!" I ripped her top open "Make my move!"

"Shiki!" she gasped.

"That's my favorite squeal." I giggled rubbing her surprisingly large breasts "What's a little thing like you doing with such honking hooters is the real mystery."

"I'm just a growing girl." Minori smiled "I grow all the time!"

"G-cup." I kissed her neck while I fondled her breasts "G for gigantic!"

I pressed my own boobs against her back "Still smaller than mine. I'm I for Impressive size."

"Now then." I turned her around and pushed Minori into my breasts "Why don't we have a little fun?"

"HMM!" Minori started latching onto one of my nipples and sucking on it like a newborn baby.

I had inverted nipples so she was probing her tongue deep into the little caverns trying to coax them out into the open.

"OH!" I moaned "Yes~ That's nice."

While Minori sucked on my left tit I reached up and pleased my other breasts while I took my remaining free hand and slipped it into my panties. I moaned as my nipples got rock hard and my clit twitched as I pinched it and played with it before sinking a finger into my tight hole.

"OH YEAH!" I moaned "That feels fantastic, don't stop Minori, keep playing with my big sexy boobies!"

"MMM!" she bobbed her head while sucking on my soft bosom "Shiki it tastes so nice."

"It's not like there's any milk." I smirked.

"Yeah." Minori pouted "This would be way more fun if they were."

"I suppose." I shrugged as I stopped fingering myself and placed my hands behind my back to support myself as Minori sucked.

"Huh?" I felt something jab my hand.

I looked back and noticed a scroll on the bed.

_Well, Well, Well…they say good things come to those who wait, perhaps it's my turn for some extra special fun, I wonder what it'll do._

Not alerting Minori I opened the scroll and used it, it suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. Yumi had described what it was like when she became a Futanari, the pressure in the crotch and the overwhelming pleasure and warmth, but strangely I wasn't feeling any of that. For me there was a warmth and a pressure but not in my crotch, it was concentrated elsewhere.

"OHHH!" I screamed as my breasts quivered, my nipples popped out hard and suddenly sprayed milk out "WHAT THE HELL!"

"HAHAHA!" Minori giggled as she was sprayed with milk "Wow!"

_I was hoping for a dick, instead I'm some kind of lactating cow! Still…I've got this urge…to be sucked, I want to share the bounty of my bosom with everyone!_

"WAH!" Minori gasped as I once again grabbed her and shoved her against my chest, rapidly inserting one of my diamond hard nips into her mouth, feeling her plump lips clasp around it.

"That's it." I rubbed her head as she started suckling "Drink…drink my milk."

Minori was gulping down mouthfuls of my cream, unable to hold back I had to start pinching my other nipple, spraying out some milk.

"More!" Minori grabbed my other breast and started sucking on both as once.

"Yes Darling Yes!" I cheered "Don't stop sucking down my milk! I have a need to feed!"

Minori was going to town on my tits and I was starting to lose patience, I shoved my hand back into my panties and started fingering like mad.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" I screeched as I felt my nipples pumping milk into Minori's mouth "Don't you stop until you're full!"

I kept probing my pussy with my fingers as Minori drank more and more milk, she had clearly skipped breakfast because she was downing almost a gallon of the stuff.

"HMMAAA!" Minori pulled back, stretching my tits out before popping them out of her mouth.

"Phew." She patted her tummy "That was tasty."

"I'm glad you liked it." I smirked cupping my tits in my hands.

_I may have wanted a cock but having these big udders…I could get used to this, I wanna feed more people._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Murakumo and Murasaki take another nap together.**

**Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 53: Sleep-Murakumo and Murasaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Murakumo's POV**

"Phew…" I sighed walking into my room "I'm exhausted, I got so nervous when I was out for a walk that I practically tired myself out, I need a nap."

I stretched for a moment before taking off my jacket to stand in just a tank top before crawling into bed for a much needed rest. I pulled the sheets up, snuggled into my pillow and…

***Snore!***

"Uhh…." I opened my eyes "That wasn't me…"

I threw the sheets back and saw that Murasaki was sleeping in my bed.

"Murasaki!" I gasped "What are you doing here?!"

"Huh…" the girl's eyes fluttered open "Oh hello…"

"Y-Yes hello." I gulped "W-Why are you in my bed?"

"To sleep silly." She said with a drowsy smile "That's what beds are for."

"Well yes but why in my bed?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy." She giggled softly "I was out getting some fresh air when I got sleepy and wanted a nap, I realized I was right by your house so I just came here to sleep."

"I…have no words." I sighed "Umm one other thing."

"Yes?" she scratched her chest.

"Why are you half naked?" I asked.

"Oh…" Murasaki looked at her bare chest "Well…it's just so big that it's kinda restricting to have them in a shirt so I let them loose while I sleep."

"Well that would be fine." I said "If you weren't in my bed."

"That's right." I she smiled "You have that special part like Big Sis…can I see it again?"

"W-What?!"

"Well can I?" She asked again "Last time we had a lot of fun, let's do it again."

"You can't just ask that out of nowhere!" I yelled.

"Why not?" she pouted with her sleepy face.

I looked down into the deep cleavage of Murasaki, it was so enticing, the curve of her big breasts, her soft hips…I just couldn't resist, it was like I just flipped a switch.

"Go ahead." I said whipping my cock out for her.

"Yippee." She softly smiled as she started stroking it.

"HA!" I gasped.

Murasaki started stroking me faster and faster, making me pant and moan more as well.

"Hey let me see yours." Murasaki said poking my breasts while stroking my dick.

"O-okay." I blushed a bit lifting my shirt over my head and exposing my bra clad bosom. I gradually reached back and unclipped the undergarments and let it fall off, my breasts wobbling as they were gently exposed to the air.

"They're so cute." She giggled "Kinda tiny though."

As Murasaki stroked me she suddenly shot head up to my chest, popping a tit into her mouth.

"HAAA!" I gasped as she pulled back while teasing my chest and rolling my balls in her hands.

Murasaki pushed me so I'd lay down, she laid on top of me, licking my one breast while slyly giving me a handy.

"I-I can't stand it!" I screamed as I lost any ability to hold back the flood of semen that came pouring out my dickhole.

The creamy white fluid sprayed all over, splattering on Murasaki's huge knockers.

"HMM!" I rolled her over so she was on the bottom and started to lick my cum off of her tits.

"HAHA!" she giggled as I tickled her with my tongue.

Once I lapped up all the spunk off her bust I pushed her down roughly and jammed my cock into her tight hot pussy.

"YES!" she moaned.

"OHHH!" I moaned with her.

I started rocking, flopping on top of Murasaki as I fucked her. Our big breasts mashed together in a beautiful show as the two of us did it raw on the bed. Murasaki let out her purr like moans as I grunted and groaned in pleasure while ramming her.

"Ha…ha…" I panted "Murasaki!"

"OHH!" she hugged me like a stuffed animal "So warm!"

I kept grinding my crotch into her until it started to feel unbearable, Murasaki hugged me closer as I felt her insides twist and turn, grabbing my cock like a vice.

"Ah…ah…HAAAAA!" I screamed as I lost control and started pumping my loads of cum into my sex partner.

"That was good." Murasaki sighed.

"Ha…ha…yeah." I panted.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled closing her eyes.

"Me too…" I whispered falling asleep still fully implanted in her womb.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Twin time!**

**Based on what I'm plotting out in my head there's probably about three chapters left for this story, Ryobi and Ryona, Miyabi and Imu and then one big close out Bang between Hanzo and Hebijo!**

**Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Twins- Ryobi and Ryona

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ryobi's POV**

"Ryobi~" Ryona cooed "Won't you be mean to me~"

"Would you shut up for ten damn seconds." I growled.

"Hmm, so mean." My sister hugged her body.

"Just relax we'll be able to play all you want in just a second." I smirked twirling a scroll around in my hands "Assuming this does what we've seen before."

"Is it really gonna give you a dick that you can use to fuck me really hard?" she asked.

"That's the plan." I laughed "I can't wait to test it out!"

"Don't make me wait." She whimpered "I want to feel it~"

"Alright!" I cheered using the scroll "enough complaining! OH!"

I felt the changing start almost instantly, my crotch warmed up and twitched as I felt myself growing a penis, strangely the rest of my body decided it was going to shift as well, I gained a very feminine figure nearly identical to the way I look when I transform, wide hips, juicy ass, and big I-cup titties.

"Wow!" I cheered looking at myself, my clothes straining not to tear off my body "I guess this is how I look normally now."

"You're so sexy~" my sister said hugging me, shoving her face into my new cleavage "So squishy."

I pushed her back forcefully and snarled down at her "Did I say you could touch my new sexy body?"

"MMM!" Ryona squirmed in place on her knees, rubbing her crotch gently.

"Get on all fours and bark like a dog." I said sitting down.

"WOOF!" she complied.

"Good." I said casually reaching up to unbutton my top and free my heavy tits "now turn around, don't forget to keep being a little dog bitch."

"Woof!" she yipped and spun in place, sticking her ass up at me.

"Hmph." I smirked and started grinding my heel into her soft butt cheeks "Good bitch. I've got just the toy for you."

I reached into a little bag I had set aside and pulled out a special toy.

"Here we go." I smirked putting the dog ear headband on her "And this!"

"OHHH~" My older twin moan as I shoved a buttplug with a dog tail attached into her ass.

"Do you like that?" I asked spanking her softly "You bitch."

"Woof!"

I pretended to bet the girl who was acting like a puppy. I reached forward and rubbed her tits which were the same size as mine, that only lasted a bit before I sat down near her face, spread my legs and presented my girthy cock to her.

"Get to licking your bone bitch."

"Woof!" she smiled and started running her tongue up my shaft, making me shiver.

_I never imagined it feel this good so quickly…it probably doesn't help that the two of us have been getting used as fuck toys by Miyabi and Imu for the last few months, Ryona and I are both experts in how to please after all that._  
That's it." I egged my sister on "Suck your little sister's fat cock."

I relaxed and started rubbing my breasts to turn myself on a little more, I always preferred the larger chest of my transformed for but having it for real now…it was perfect.

"Ha…ugh!" I groaned "Get ready for your lunch you cock sucking dog bitch!"

"Ahh!" Ryona stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wide as I stroked to a finish above her slutty masochistic face.

"UGH!" I grunted as I busted a nut for the first time, shooting out a few thick ropes of cum, some blasting down Ryona's throat and others splattering on her face.

"Yay." My sister smiled licked her lips clean "You taste so salty sis."

"Good." I smirked pulling her on top of me.

Ryona leaned into me, out big I-cup tits mashing together as I wasted no time shoving my dick into her.

"WOOF!" she barked and panted like a dog while I started fucking her hard.

I made her kiss me, our sisterly tongues swirling together as our nipples rubbed against each other. My sister was surprisingly tight, that or I never realized how warm and small a pussy is for a cock. Ryona's pleasure was enhanced even more my the tail buttplug that was twisting around inside her ass.

"I can't-Woof-take it!" she moaned "I'M CUMMING!"

"OH!" I hissed in pleasure as I felt her pussy start squeezing down on my "Yes-Yes-YES! HAAAAA!"

I exploded in orgasm, pumping rope after rope of hot jizz into my big sister.

"That was fantastic." I smirked roughly pulling the buttplug out of her.

"HA!" Ryona moaned and laid on top of me "You're the best sister ever."

"Not a problem." I smirked grabbing her ass "I'll keep being a great Sis as long as you keep letting me fuck this sexy body of yours."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Two Chapters Left!**

**Next Time- Miyabi and Imu become like one.**

**I just picked up Shinovi Vs on my PC. It's actually the first Senran Kagura game I actually played, weird huh as the story comes to an end I actually end up playing the game.**

**Still it's a fun game and I enjoy it a lot.**

**Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Mimi- Miyabi and Imu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Miyabi's POV**

"OH!" Imu moaned "Oh Miyabi it's so good!"

"UGH!" I grunted fucking my girlfriend "I'm so close Imu!"

"Please, cum inside me!" she begged "I need you!"

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned as I blew my load into her pussy, filling her to the brim with my hot semen.

She laid on top of me for a bit, gently kissing my neck and rubbing the curve of my breast.

"Wait." She said as I started to exit her "Don't pull out…stay in me all night long."

"Imu."

"I want to be close to you." She whispered "This is as close as I can get to you."

"Stop it." I blushed "When I hear you say that…"

"I love you Miyabi." She confessed like she always did "I want to be with you forever."

"Me to." I said "I want to be as close as we can be."

"Yes." Imu cooed "As close as possible, you'd be for me and me only."

I hugged Imu as we snuggled and kissed into the night, as it went on I fucked her a few more times. Imu and I have always been close but since we became Futanari we've gotten even closer, I don't want anyone but her, I don't care about anyone but her.

My heart and soul belong only to Imu, she's my love and so much more. I don't want her to ever be away from me.

"Miyabi." She whispered to me "Let's stay together forever."

"Of course." I kissed her.

"Let's be one." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

There was a sudden flash of light and then I blacked out.

* * *

**Later**

"Uhh…" I groaned rubbing my head "What happened, feels like I got hit by a truck…"

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed Imu wasn't laying on top of me anymore, I looked over at the clock to check the time and I couldn't read it, it was all blurry.

"What the…" I squinted and rubbed my eyes before I was able to see it was now morning.

"Good morning Miyabi." Imu said.

"Huh?" I looked around "Imu, where are you?"

"Right here silly." She whispered "I'm with you."

"I don't…ugh my head." I grunted.

"Here let me help."

I felt something slip over my eyes and I could see again.

"What?" I blinked.

"Go to the mirror." She said "You'll understand once you look."

I got out of bed and nearly stumbled on my wobbly legs as I got over to the mirror and saw a reflection only…it wasn't mine.

There was a tall girl there, masculine yet soft feminine looking face, her eyes off green eyes were covered by black glasses, she had long white hair tied into loose pigtails and one of the bangs was died bleach white. Her body was sexy, sporting wide child bearing hips, a cute butt, thick cock and big I-cup tits on her chest. This woman looked like…

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"Look at that." Imu whispered "That's us."

"What do you mean us?!" I panicked.

Imu laughed "I made us as close as we could be…we're one person."

"Imu what did you do?!" I yelled looking at…our body.

"I used a scroll to fuse us together." She said "We share this body now…we're no longer Miyabi or Imu we're…uhh…Mimu…no Uhh…Mimi sounds better"

"Why didn't you ask me about this first." I said touching my face "Why am I in control of our body?"

"Don't worry we can trade places whenever we want." She said demonstrating by using a hand to brush our hair out of our face "Two souls, two minds in one vessel."

"I…can't believe this." I said touching our body.

"OH!" Imu moaned "We're so sensitive."

"HA!" I gasped as she used an arm to rub our breasts "It's…unlike anything else!"

"HMMM!" Imu flopped us onto the bed "We've got two people in one so we feel double the pleasure!"

We reached down and wrapped a hand around our thick cock and started stroking, I was pumping our cock and Imu controlled the left side of our body, reaching up to fondle our breasts.

"IMU!" I screamed "I love this! I love you!"

"We're as close as possible Miyabi! Let's cum together!" she said as we pumped our body for pleasure.

Our big tits rolled around softly, our balls shook and our cock twitched as our shared body drew closer and closer to orgasm, splitting this body with Imu was unlike anything I ever felt or even knew I wanted but soon.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" we both moaned as our new boy had it's first of what would be many orgasms.

"Ha…ha…" we panted.

"So, shall we squeeze into something before going out for new clothes?" Imu asked.

"Shopping with you." I said fixing our glasses "That could be fun."

"I hope we can find clothes we both like." We said in a shared voice from our body "Let's show the world Mimi."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Only One Chapter Left- Hanzo Vs Hebijo Final Showdown.**

**I wanted to try something a little out there for this chapter and I thought a body fusion was something silly and strange yet erotic and interesting.**

**Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: The Last Chapter

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Do we really have to fight." Hibari pouted.

"Yes." Ikaruga told her "For our honor we must fight to win, even if our opponents are our friends."

* * *

**Ikaruga's POV**

"OH YOMI!" I moaned as we kissed and fell back on the bed.

"You couldn't even hold off for five seconds!" she laughed as I kissed her neck.

"I've missed you." I said as I started stripping "I need you inside me."

"Slow down." She said as I felt her penis rubbing against my warmth as I straddled her "We'll get to it…right now!"

"OHHH!" I screamed out as she jammed her cock into me.

I wasted no time grinding my hips and riding her roughly.

_Who was I kidding, like any of us would bother even trying to fight._

"That feels delightful." Yomi moaned as her chest jiggled a bit from the force of my bounces.

"It's only been a short while but I've missed you so much." I groaned as my chest and penis slapped around "Feeling you inside me, it unlike any of the others."

"How much do you want it?" Yomi asked as we made love "Do you want me to cum inside you, like you did to me, getting me pregnant?"

"Oh yes!" I moaned feeling pleasure all over my body "Cum in me, fill me with your seed Yomi. We'll take turns getting each other pregnant till we have one big family!"

"That's the spirit!" Yomi squealed "Here comes your first one!"

"OHHHH!" I moaned as we both came together, my cum flying out onto Yomi's breasts and hers filling me up.

* * *

**Yagyu's POV**

"UGH!" Mirai moaned as I moved my cock from her pussy into her ass.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." she moaned as she started rocking her bigger body "You're thick cock being in my ass is one of the best feelings you eyepatch bitch."

"KYA!" she gasped when I spalled her fat ass "What was that for."

"Don't call me that." I said "Especially not when I'm the one fucking you up the ass."

As I kept cramming more of my girthy rod into Mirai I leaned forward ad started to stroke her long cock, doubling her pleasure.

"You've gotten even sexier since you grew those huge honkers!" Mirai moaned you're so sexy Yagyu! I love when you force your massive dick into my tight asshole!"

"And I love when you grow to this size." I told her as her body jiggled from my powerful thrusting.

"Once you're done I'm taking my turn to fuck you." She moaned.

"I was hoping you'd shrink." I sighed "I like mashing the tiny version of you between my breasts. I was hoping to get motor boated."

_Still…as much as I enjoy my time with Mirai I would prefer to spend it with Hibari…I do hope that skank Haruka isn't doing anything to her._

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

"OHHHHHH!" Hibari let out a massive moan as she orgasmed yet again.

"Oh darling!" I moaned squeezing her plump backside "You cumming so much today!"

"I'm sorry." Hibari pouted.

"No' it's okay." I said cleaning some of her cum off my belly "I finished a few moments ago anyway, now we can get to the fun part."

"But, wasn't that the fun part?" Hibari asked.

"Oh no I have something much better planned for you." I said walking over to my desk totally nude.

"Ta-dah." I said pulling out a set of scrolls.

"What, there's so many!" Hibari said.

"I've been collecting them, just for you." I said poking her nose.

"For me?" she asked "I don't know Haruka…"

"Won't you use them for me." I asked "You want to be my perfect partner right?"

"Well…okay." Hibari said "Which one first?"

"How about all of them at once!" I cheered opening them and tossing them into Hibari as the activated.

"OHHH!" Hibari moaned as the took effect on her.

Her already plump posterior thickened up even more, her modest E-cups ballooned into big round J-cup breasts, even larger than me. Her dick grew longer and thicker as her skin darkened to a sexy tan.

"HMM!" Hibari squirmed and touched herself in front of me "Haruka I feel so tingly and…sexy."

"You look perfect." I said rubbing her wide hips and cupping her tits "You're my ideal woman…my doll…my Hibari."

* * *

**Katsuragi's POV**

"Shit Hikage harder!" I begged as she laid on top of me and fucked me hard, our big tits mashed together, our nipples stinging together.

"I'm going as fast as I can." She moaned grinding on top of me.

Our big tits squished together harder as Hikage and I fucked, out bodies becoming one in an embrace of affection and passion….or something like that.

"UGH!" she grunted cumming in me again, that was about the sixth load I had taken.

"Oh that's good." I sighed.

"Ready to switch?" my girlfriend asked "Or are we taking a break first?"

"Give me about five minutes to catch my breath." I told her "Then I'm gonna pound your sweet pussy again."

"I can't wait." Hikage begged "Having sex with you is the only thing I want anymore."

"I love when we get to hang out with you Hebijo sluts." I smirked "We're all planning on meeting up in a few hours for a big orgy, you in?"

"Hell yes." Hikage smirked.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"This is Homura's room." I said looking at the door.

I looked down and cupped my big K-cup breasts through my top "I can't wait till she gets a good look at these puppies, I bet she'll love them."

I opened the door and walked in, Homura was standing there in her underwear waiting for me.

"Hi Homura!" I waved.

"Whoa!" her eyes shot right to my tits "Where'd those babies come from?!"

"Hahaha." I giggled "I've done some growing, I'm much bigger than you now."

"Well that's wild." She reached out and poked them.

"I was hoping you'd like them." I laughed.

"So." Homura reached into her cleavage and pulled out a scroll "Haruka gave this to me, any guesses as to what I'll grown more of?"

"I need something to turn me on all the way." I said stripping down "So surprise me."

"I love you enthusiasm!" Homura said using the scroll "This one's for you babe!"

I laid on her bed and started jerking off as Homura started moaning, something taking effect over her.

"Oh, Oh Asuka I can feel it!" she moaned more.

"What is it?" I asked jerking off more as she moaned and looked horny "I don't see anything."

"It's…It's…" Homura turned around and showed me that her ass was eating her panties "MY ASS!"

"OHHH YEAH!" I moaned stroking with renewed vigor "That looks so hot!"

"It feels fantastic!" she moaned as her butt kept growing "And it's getting so big!"

"It's even bigger than Hibari's after she used that scroll!" I said approaching my masturbation climax "And you're still growing bigger!"

"HAA!" Homura moaned "My panties can't take it, they're gonna-!"

***RIP!***

"OHH!" Homura let out a loud moan as her ballooning ass ripped through her sexy underwear.

"Ha…ha…" Homura panted as her growth seemed to stop "I think it's over."

"Oh my god!" I yelled Homura look at your butt, it's huge!"

"I guess you like it?" she smirked smacking it and letting it shake for a while.

"It looks so sexy." I said reaching out to squeeze and dig my fingers into those soft cheeks "It looks like it belongs on the body of a dancer in a hip-hop music video."

"You mean like this?" Homura smirked stepping away and shaking her hips up and down to make her ass clap.

"Yeah!" I clapped "That's so sexy!"

"Well then." Homura pushed me onto my back "Break that bad boy in."

"If you insist." I smirked pushing my cock into her ass.

"Ohh Asuka." She moaned placing her hands on my tits as I started fucking her up the rear "That's perfect."

"I love the way you play with my tits." I moaned as she pinched the nipples capping my soft bosom.

"Keep digging your hands into my ass." She begged "It's so sensitive!"

"We can't take all day." I grunted at her tightness "The other's wanted to meet up soon."

"We'll be fashionably late." She smirked as I railed her harder.

* * *

**Later**

"OHH!" "HMMM!" "Harder!"

The room was filled with moans and fapping noises as we had all met up and were now engaged in one powerful orgy.

"HOOOO!" Hibari moaned as she was spit roasted by Yagyu and Haruka.

"Hibari looks so sexy!" Yagyu moaned "Tan skin, and such a lewd body!"

"I told you she was perfect!" Haruka moaned as her fat cock was sucked.

"Come on Yomi!" Katsu begged as she stroked off Mirai and Ikaruga "I can fit three in my mouth just squeeze in here!"

"OHH!" I moaned thrusting into Hikage, our big tits pressing tightly together.

"You hear that Asuka!" Homura moaned "My ass clapping with each thrust into Hikage's tight pussy!"

"Yeah!" I groaned "And I feel your cock against mine!"

"Fuck." Hikage moaned "Harder you two!"

We all fucked roughly for the next few hours, switching partners and postions thorught the night till morning came.

"I'm beat." I sighed laying on my back.

"Yeah me too." Homura said.

"You know this all started with you Asuka." Katsu said walking up to me jerking off "You used the first scroll."

"That's right." Ikaruga said doing the same.

"I suppose we owe you a thank you." Haruka said joining the two.

All the girls gathered around me, stroking their cocks to my body. Homura said up and squatted over me, jerking off with the rest. I felt my dick growing hard in anticipation of the 'Thank you' I was about to get.

"Is everyone ready?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." Yagyu grunted.

"Oh fuck." Mirai moaned.

"So good." Hibari squealed.

"Ha…ha!" Yomi panted.

"MMMM!" Ikaruga bit her lip.

"Here it comes." Katsu cheered.

"Get ready." Hikage smirked.

"This is our thanks to you." Homura smiled "My sexy lover."

"OHHHHHH!" they all moaned as I was blasted with ropes and ropes and cum, my body coated with creamy fluid.

"HMM!" I moaned rubbing it into my skin "What a great gift, I hope we can keep doing things like this, on big ninja team."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This has been a fun story to write, thanks for supporting it so far. The poll for the next story is still open but before we do that I'm probably gonna do a short 10 chapter story based on the game Hunie Pop.**

**Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: But Wait, There's More!

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Felt like doing a special chapter since there's so much Peach Beach Splash Hype**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"HMM!" I groaned waking up and seeing a sleeping Homura next to me.

She had a small smirk smile on her face, likely dreaming about the fun we had last night, she looked exhausted and logically so, we went at it for hours. I stood up out of bed and stretched, my big round breasts jiggling and pushing outward.

"Yummy." I licked my lips and looked at Homura's sexy ass.

Over the last few months all the Hanzo and Hebijo Crimson girls moved into a big estate together so we could all live and love how we wanted without having to worry about locations, being together all the time is great.

As Homura dreamed in her sleep I watched her big jiggly ass wobble and I couldn't hold back. I went back to the bed and spread those sexy cheeks before diving in and eating her out.

"OHHMMM!" Homura moaned in her sleep as my tongue darted around in her pussy.

Homura grunted and grinded her crotch against the bed as I licked her pussy. I smirked as I made sure my girlfriend had a good dream full of pleasure delivered by me.

"UGH!" Homura groaned cumming, shooting a few ropes out as she orgasmed, her cum staining the sheets.

"Sleep tight." I giggled walking off to go take a shower.

I grabbed a towel and walked off naked, my tits bouncing around. The house was one of all girls so occasionally you could find someone walking to bed or the shower naked, bouncing around.

When I got to the bathroom I could hear some of the showers running and when I stepped in Hikage was inside washing up, soap covering her breasts and belly.

"Oh…hi." She blinked, wet green hair clinging to her shoulder.

"Hi." I said turning on another shower "Mind if I join you?"

She looked me up and down with a smirk "Not at all."

The two of us both showered, the water running down us, things were peaceful for a bit before I felt someone come from behind me and take a big squeeze of my tits.

"HMMM!" I moaned "Ohh!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Hikage smirked pinching my nipples "You're just too sexy."

Hikage rubbed and squeezed my soapy tits while her erect cock knocked at my pussy, twitching as it begged to enter.

"Go on, don't leave me waiting." I moaned.

Around here we're all open about sharing our partners, everyone has that one special lover but we've got a lot of mistresses.

"OHHH!" I moaned as Hikage's dick spread my folds and started fucking me.

I leaned against the wall with my hands as Hikage started roughly fucking me. My tits swayed and flopped around, banging together and making wonderful noises. Behind me Hikage was grunting as she fucked me hard, her large tits jiggling all around.

"Oh…Ugh Gosh!" I moaned "I can see why Katsuragi loves you so much, your dick is fantastic!"

"Damn Asuka." Hikage grunted "It's been ages since just you and I fucked."

"Sorry." I giggled between my moans "I've just been busy."

Hikage flipped me around and pushed me against the wall, lifting me up as she fucked me, our tits smashing together, spreading soap around on out tits.

"I can't…Hikage…I'm gonna…." I moaned.

"Ha…ha…ha…HAAA!" she moaned with me.

I felt Hikage filling me up as I climaxed, my cock spraying cum our forcefully.

"Oh wow…" I panted sliding to the floor on wobbly legs.

"Damn I needed that." Hikage sighed gently stroking her cock "Thanks Asuka."

"No problem." I smiled standing up and finishing my shower.

* * *

**Later**

After my shower, I got dressed in my usual sweater and short shorts before heading out to the kitchen to grab something light for breakfast.

"Morning-UGH-Asuka." Yagyu groaned sitting at the table.

I giggled a bit "Morning Yagyu…morning Hibari.

"HMMM!" the tanned Gyaru girl hummed from under the table as she sucked Yagyu's cock.

Hibari had been morphed into a tanned skin bimbo sex fiend by Haruka and none of us minded, she was always willing to give and take and since her assets had been enhanced she became more lovable.

I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal while watching an underwear clad Yagyu rub her tits through her bra while Hibari went down on her thick cock, the eyepatch girl groaning like a man.

I left the two there and went to eat in the living room. Once there I found Yomi breastfeeding her baby, her tits openly on display. Not far away was Ikaruga who was lounging away on a chair.

"What's wrong?" Yomi smiled at her "You'll be doing this soon enough."

"I'm aware." Ikaruga poked her somewhat bulged belly.

"Isn't being preggers fun." Yomi smiled.

"It's fine." Ikaruga blushed "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, but I've got a plan for that." Yomi smiled "We can both be pregnant all the time."

"Oh this I have to hear." I snickered.

"Well when you're about 5 months pregnant you fuck me and get me pregnant." Yomi explained "And then you pop your baby out and when I get 5 months pregnant I'll put another in you, rinse and repeat and we can both be pregnant like all the time. We'll have such a big happy family."

"Oh dear." Ikaruga gulped.

I chuckled before getting up to leave, dropping my bowl in the sink before going off to see Haruka about something. On my way I found Katsu and Hikage double teaming Ayame in the hall, the younger girl was held up between the two ask Hikage took her up the ass and Katsu from the front.

"Hey Asuka." Katsuragi smirked as I walked by "Heard my girl treated you good in the shower."

"Yeah." I smiled "She's a beast when needed."

"Hahaha, I know, I'll make sure to thank her for you." Katsu smiled.

"I'm right here you know." Hikage sighed as I walked off.

I walked around the estate before going out to Haruka's lab, the mechanist had been researching the magic scroll that made us all so happy, even managing to devise how to create her own.

"OHH!" I heard moaning as I walked in.

_What's going on here?_

I walked through the lab towards the sounds of the moans only to find Mirai strapped to a machine that was fucking her.

"Umm…is Haruka around?" I asked.

"OHH! She's in the back study!" Mirai moaned as the machine pistoned her.

"And all this is…?" I asked.

"An endurance test!" she moaned.

"Well good luck." I walked off.

I found a study in the back, books piled around and a desk in the center. Haruka was wearing one of those sling bikini's that just used straps to cover her nipples and cup her balls.

"Oh how naughty, I should try this position some time." I saw Haruka laugh as she perused a book.

"Hey Haruka." I waved bouncing over.

"Oh Asuka darling." She smiled "How can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with a gift for Homura." I smiled "Her birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to give her something…special."

"Oh and what would that be?" she smiled.

"Well Homura has a thing for big tits so I was thinking about making mine bigger, can you give me a scroll?" I asked.

"Darling you already upgraded once." Haruka adjusted her straps, making her tits wobble and briefly exposing her nipple "Are you sure you want to go bigger?"

"If it's for Homura I don't care." I blushed "And I wouldn't mind a little more."

"Very well then." Haruka dug around a crate and handed me a scroll "Here you go, you two kids have fun now."

* * *

**The Next Night.**

**Homura's POV**

"I wonder what Asuka's got planned for my birthday?" I shivered walking towards our bedroom door where she told me to meet her.

I walked in and gasped. Asuka was laying on the bed wrapped up in sexy ribbon and even had a present bow in her hair, the red silk was used as a strap around her breast and snuggling up her cock, betwixt her soft melons was a scroll tucked into her cleavage.

"Happy birthday." She smiled sexily "Come unwarp your present baby."

I felt my cock twitching in my panties as I walked over, my big ass shaking back and forth. I crawled towards Asuka and pulled the back of the ribbon, freeing her breasts. Asuka used her forearms to boost her tits up and the scroll inside poofed away and she began to moan.

"OHHH!" she moaned as her tits started to grow "Here they come!"

Bigger and bigger my girlfriend's tits ballooned in size, filling up her arms. Her nipples twitched and stood hard and pointy, begging for attention as the flesh under them expanded outward.

Asuka laid on her back as her tits capped out at M-cup size. She moaned and flicked her fingers against her nipples, smirking at me.

"Aren't you coming to play with your new toys?" she pouted.

"Oh yeah!" I dove in digging my hands into her soft fleshy tits.

"HAA!" Asuka moaned as I sunk my fingers in and rubbed her breasts, grabbing and tugging on her hard nipples.

I leaned down and kissed her tits, sucking on her fat tits. Asuka moaned louder as I stripped down and whipped my cock out, slapping it against her tits. I quickly slid into her cleavage and started fucking her knockers, my balls slapping against the bottoms of her breasts and my ass clapping from my movements.

"Oh yeah, so warm….so soft!" I moaned "Asuka!"

I busted a nut, blasting cum all over Asuka's sweet silky tits, she giggled and spread the white goo all over, making her amazing breasts shine as I went low and started fucking her the real way.

I grunted and slammed my cock in and out of her, Asuka's tits shook and slapped around slowly, making me moan with excitement, it was so hard to keep it in I just wanted to cum all over her.

"Here it comes." I moaned feeling my balls tingle "Ha…ha…HAAA!"

I exploded inside her, filling Asuka with my thick juicy cum. I fell forward, my head resting on her pillowy breasts.

"So you like them?" she asked.

"HMMM!" I popped a nipple in my mouth and flicked my tongue around over it "Best birthday gift ever."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Not sure if I'll do more fun little one shots like this, so leave me some fun suggestions. Also someone suggested a Senran Kagura Weight Gain story, let me know what you think about that.= (It would be separate and UNRELATED to this one)  
**

**Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: The Mikagura Sisters

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"You're really digging in there." I moaned groggily as Homura squeezed my huge tits.

"You're just too sexy to resist." She giggled "And you sleeping with them hanging out is too good baby."

"They were your gift so I guess you can play with them all you want." I smiled and sighed "It's been two weeks, I'm just glad you still like them, I mean they are heavy so it's a lot for me to manage, but it's worth it for you to be happy."

"Well maybe when your birthday comes up I'll get some more junk in the trunk for you." She smirked.

"Well aren't you two sexy." A voice said.

"Huh?!" Homura and I both sat up quickly to see someone had infiltrated our room.

The girl was about my height, had long tan hair that reached her back and was tied in big tails, she had a bikini on and I could see the bulge in her bottoms as well as her large round G-cup tits.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Renka." She said sternly "Asuka, Homura, I've come to get you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain in a bit." She smirked dropping her bottoms "First I've had a long journey so let's all relax for a little bit, I'm sure your friends are doing the same with my sisters."

Renka suddenly crawled onto the bed and started jerking the two of us off.

"OHH!" I moaned.

"HMM!" Homura sighed.

"Yeah you two look great with these babies." She stroked us faster and faster.

"Asuka." Homura leaned over and started kissing me, our tongues swirling together, her hands rubbing and squeezing my breasts.

"What do you want with us?" I asked Renka.

"In time." She smirked rubbing mine and Homura's dicks together and licking out bulbous heads "Why we wait why don't you two give me a lot of cum."

* * *

**Katsuragi's POV**

"Shit!" Hikage moaned as this girl sucked on our tits roughly.

"Fuck." I sighed as the girl flicked her tongue over my nipple.

"How'd we end up like this." My girlfriend moaned.

"She just came in and asked to suck our tits." I gasped "And damn she's too good to resist."

"You guys have some great racks." Hanabi smiled popping our tits in and out of her mouth, her own H-cup breasts jiggling under her red striped bikini.

"So why exactly are you here?" I asked as my tits got sucked harder and harder.

"Tell ya later." She said "I'm just here to play with some great tits right now, and you two have some big sexy hooters."

If you think we're big you're in for a rude awakening when you see Asuka." I laughed "She's a beast up top."

"I've heard that much." Hanabi smiled slapping my tits around "But for now I'll play with you."

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"HAA!" I moaned as this Kufuru girl fucked me harder than I'd been fucked before.

She was a young looking thing but she was sporting a long thick cock, like huge compared to me in my adult form, but she was so small, it was so unfair!

"Are you gonna help me or not!" I yelped at Haruka who was sitting at her desk in her string sling bikini.

"I'm quite busy, I can't leave my research to help you." She said "I mean you're the one who asked me to find a way to keep you in your adult form longer."

"You're not researching you're just sitting there jerking off!" I snapped watching her stroke her cock.

"Can you not yell so much, I'm trying to enjoy some pussy here." Kufuru sighed.

"HAA!" I moaned as my tits slapped around "Damn you both!"

* * *

**Later**

**Asuka's POV**

"So exactly who are you guys?" I asked.

"Renka, Hanabi and Kufuru." The oldest girl said "We're the Mikagura sisters."

"And exactly what is it you need that you felt the need to break into our home?" Ikaruga asked.

"We've got keys to enter this place." Kufuru said "Mistress Jasmine gave them to us and said to bring the 10 of you back with us, she wants to speak with you."

"Just who is this woman?" Haruka asked.

"How do you think all those scrolls conveniently ended up in your possession at the right time?" Renka asked us "She instructed us to put them there. After all Mistress Jasmine is the one who created the Futanari and other scrolls."

"Just who is this Jasmine woman, and why would she care so much about altering us?" I asked.

"Beats me." Hanabi shrugged "But for some reason she really liked Asuka.

"KYA!" I gasped.

"Not that I can blame her you've got such big sexy boobies, there even bigger than Jasmine's!"

"Hands off." Homura pouted.

"So are you coming with us or not?" Renka tapped her foot.

"If this woman did invent the scrolls I have some points to discuss with her. Haruka said I suggest we go."

"Than it's decided, pack some clothes this'll be along trip." The girl smirked "Oh and bring bathing suits, we'll be near the beach!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Just a small little pre-Christmas gift with this chapter, letting you know more is coming in the new year.**

**Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Training Days

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Hmph." I stepped off the bus and adjusted my bikini top, my breasts kept trying to slip out under the garment.

"Having a little trouble?" Homura asked walking up in her black bikini.

"Well this is one from when I was still smaller." I laughed "I haven't upgraded my wardrobe since I got you that birthday present."

"Welcome to our beach training resort." Renka said as she and her sisters had changed into their own swimsuits "This place is hidden in a ninja barrier so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing us here."

"So are we gonna meet you boss or what?" Katsu asked adjusting the shorts she was wearing over her bikini bottoms.

"Yeah she should be around here somewhere." Renka trotted off "Ah there she is."

We saw a tall woman laying out on a lounge chair, she was wearing a glittery gold bikini, she had large G-Cup breasts contained within, her bottoms had a clear bulge in them indicating that she, like the rest of us, was a futanari.

"Jasmine-sama we're back." Hanabi called out.

"Hmm." The woman placed her small pipe down "Well Hanzo and Hebijo, I've had my eye on you all for a while now."

"You're the one who's been handing out the scrolls right?" I asked "Who are you."

"I'm hurt." She smirked standing up and swaying over to me "You don't recognize me do you, I guess that shouldn't be a surprise. My how you've grown my sweet granddaughter."

"Ha!" I gasped "Grandma Sayuri!"

"In the flesh." She smiled hugging me "My you and your friends are even cuter up close."

"You're Asuka's Grandma?" Homura asked.

"Yes I am. Sayuri, but these days I go by Jasmine." She laughed "Although Granddaughter she might be she looks more like my little sister."

"So you've been spreading those scrolls around?" I asked.

"Sure have, I'm the one who created them in the first place." She explained "Originally I was looking for a way to get eternal youth, ended up adding a little bonus."

"The bonus was so worth it." Katsu smiled.

"You're a girl after my own heart Katsuragi." She smiled.

"Wait so that's why you look so young?" I asked.

"Indeed, not only does a futanari scroll give you a penis but it'll keep you looking young forever, I'm not sure if it makes you immortal or anything…suppose time will tell with that."

"So for what reason did you select us and others to receive those scrolls?" Haruka asked.

"To empower shinobi." She smiled "I'm sure you all noticed that your skills have gotten sharper since you changed, well that's another effect of the scrolls, unfortuatly you all still need a lot of training, hence why I had you brought to me for some more…personal instruction. Not only we I be refining your ninja skills but your pleasure skills as well, the Mikagura sisters will be assisting me in this task."

"So this is like one of those beach training camps?" Mirai asked.

"Sure." Jasmine shrugged with smile "We're gonna be dividing you into teams of two for some personal instruction."

"But there's ten of us and four of you." Hikage said "Did you use a bimbo scroll by mistake?"

"Of course not brat." She said placing her pipe back in her mouth "Ikaruga and Yomi are being excused from the exercises since Ikaruga is pregnant and someone has to care for their kid while the rest of ya train. Now then I'm splitting you into teams that I picked out before."

"First up Hibari and Mirai." She pointed "You'll be training with Kufuru."

"Hi…" the girl blinked "Let's go."

"Next Hikage and Yagyu you're with Hibari."

"Come on let's go have fun." The girl in the stripped bikini smiled dragging the two off.

"Homura and Katsuragi you're with Renka."

"Heh." The girl smirked "I'm gonna make sure you know who's the boss, better respect the teacher."

"Lastly you two are gonna be tutored by yours truly." Jasmine smiled at my and Haruka.

"What exactly is it that we could learn from you?" Haruka asked.

"Something you've already got a head start on Haruka dear." She smiled "I'll be teaching you two all about scrolls, and how to make them."

* * *

**Homura's POV**

"You call this training!" I snapped at Renka "All we're doing is sitting in lukewarm bathtubs!"

"It's kinda relaxing." Katsuragi laughed.

"Quit complaining." Renka said twirling her drumsticks "This is an exercise in endurance, you both has a disgusting habit of rushing not only in battle but in love too."

"How is sitting in a tub supposed to make us last longer?" I sighed.

"Cause if you can withstand this you can last this you'll outlast anything!" she laughed slamming the sticks on two large billows.

"HAAA!" Katsu and I both yelled as fire stoked up under us and made the tubs boiling hot, it was impossible to stand I jumped out in an instant.

"See, this is what I mean, just a little boiling water and you run away." Renka sighed "So much work to do."

* * *

**Hikage's POV**

"This lesson is meant to make you two more tender." Hanabi smiled "You're both so stiff and emotionless how is anyone supposed to enjoy having sex with your sexy bodies?"

"I have no need for emotions." Yagyu said.

"Same here." I added "That junk only gets in the way…gets you burned in the long run."

"Oh don't say that!" Hanabi said openly scratching her cock through her bottoms "I bet Katsuragi and Mirai would love it if you guys showed a little more spunk. So why don't we start simple, try giving each other a sincere compliment. I'll start, Hikage you have such pretty eyes, their like little balls of gold."

"…" I just blinked.

"Okay, why don't you try complimenting Yagyu."

"…You've got nice tits." I said.

"Thank you."

"That's a little blunt but a start." Hanabi sighed "Okay Yagyu why don't you try to say something nice about me."

"Your personality is…not the most grating I've ever met."

"Oh boy we've got a lot of work to do." The girl sighed "I hope my sisters are making out better."

* * *

**Mirai's POV**

"This lesson is on sexuality." Kufuru said calmly "Not having too much but not having too little. It's about how to be a woman."

"Will we get to fuck?" Hibari giggled "Cause Hibari is so hrony."

"See too much." Kufuru shook her head "Look I know Haruka made some sort of bimbo scroll and used it on you but we need to work to calm you down and get your head on straight."

"What's some little brat like you gonna be able to teach us about being womanly?" I said in my more adult body "I mean you'll just some kid."

"Hmph just some kid?" She snapped her fingers and moaned as her body grew.

Kufuru's hair got long and voluminous, her body grew tall and adult like with long sexy legs while her butt got round and her breasts grew to K-cups.

"Now." She pushed her bust up "What was that about me being a kid?"

"Tsk." I hissed.

"Relax." She sighed "When I'm done teaching you you'll be able to hold that adult form for days before needing to shift back and recharge."

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Those are the basic components of how the scrolls work." Jasmine said "You have to be precise or you could accidentally give someone tits like a house."

"I think I get it." I sighed.

"I understand much more clearly now." Haruka said "There are so many possibilities, but there's still one I don't understand."

"Oh that." Jasmine looked over her shoulder "Don't worry I'll be giving a group lesson on that tomorrow. Now than you two…"

She spread her legs "Why don't you thank me for teaching you."

"Well…okay."

"Fufufu." Haruka laughed.

We both slapped out large breasts around Jasmine's thick adult penis, the head just poking through the cleavage trap. Haruka and I softly kissed and swirled out tongues around the tip, grandma groaning and moaning as she rubbed her tits.

"You two are some of the best at this." She smiled "That's right…suck my sexy cock."

"HMM!" Haruka and I kissed around the penis, the rod trapped between your tits and mouth.

Haruka and I alternated our kisses down the shaft, the rest mashed between out tits, Jasmine was moaning louder and louder, her dick twitching and starting to shoot out cum.

"HAAAA!" she moaned blasting cum all over my tits and face, Haruka just the same.

"HMM!" Haruka licked my cheek to get at more of the salty jizz.

"HMM!" I grabbed one of her tits to suck it, licking off the cum too.

"Yeah, this training will be great." Jasmine smirked gently stroking her cock.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 60: Fusion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Morning." I stretched as we woke up to an alarm clock.

"Yeah." Homura scratched her messy hair as she did the same.

"HMM!" I stretched, the button up shirt I had slept in nearly bursting open from the size of my tits.

"Watch it if you shoot one of those off you'll take an eye out." Yagyu laughed.

"Sorry." I laughed as we started getting dressed.

"Still one king sized bed for 8 people?" Haruka sighed "What was Miss Jasmine thinking?"

"I don't know but Ikaruga and Yomi got their own room." Mirai groaned "Stupid being pregnant."

We all hurried up and got dressed in our swimsuits again before heading out to the beach to meet Jasmine and the sisters.

"Morning ladies." Jasmine smiled standing around "I bet you're all gonna be excited about today's lesson."

"So what are we learning today?" I asked adjusting my bikini bottoms.

"The greatest thing I ever made with the scrolls." She smirked "Fusion."

"Fusion?"

"I'm sure you're all familiar with Mimi, a fusion of Miyabi and Imu." She said "There are scrolls, that when used by two people who trust each other a lot, can allow them to combine in body, soul, mind, personality and heart. It's the ultimate partnership that creates a whole new person with a new personality, body, soul and even ninja weapons and arts."

"Isn't Fusion permanent?" Haruka asked.

"Nope." Jasmine shook her head "I made Diffusion Scrolls just for that, but you can also mutual dissolve your partnership to go back into two, the scroll we be recreated upon Diffusion if you want to Fuse again sometime, be warned though it's a pretty intense experience so make sure your prepared, if you Diffuse in a fight or something you'll struggle to fuse together again for a little bit till your stamina comes back. Although Mimi will probably never diffuse since they're really happy like that, some people look at Fusion as an ultimate form of love, so close you become one."

"So today we're gonna have you guys try it out." She smiled "Don't worry if you struggle it doesn't come easy to everyone and it can be a little shocking to find yourself sharing one mind and body but not in control of yourself or your thoughts, your simultaneously in control and not. Now watch, Renka and I will perform our fusion and then she'll be the one to teach you the basics."

"Ready Renka." Jasmine pulled a scroll out of her bust.

"Yes Master." The girl walked up.

They both reached out and grabbed one of each other's breasts, moaning as they each put their free hand on the scroll.

"**Fusion!"**

"OHHH!"

"OHHH YESS!"

The two moan though the smoke generated by the scroll and when that cleared there was an entirely new person standing there.

She was tall with an adult body, black hair tied into a big pony tail, her bikini was gold with red trim and it held back her H-cup breasts and sizable crotch rocket.

"Hey there." She said in a mature voice.

"Whoa!" we all said in awe.

"I'm Reimi." She smiled before lowering her eyes "Now let's get to work of teaching you losers how to fuse. Pair up with your girlfriend since that's who you'll be closest with."

We all coupled up.

"Now Fusion won't come easy to everybody, for it to work you really have to focus on how much you care about the other fuser. It doesn't have to be love between lovers, it could be a strong friendship or trust that allows you to fuse as well." Reimi explained "You have to think about the times most dear with that person, share a sign on mutual affection, activate the scroll and then…Bam a whole new you!"

Everyone split off and started trying to fuse, I thought it be a piece of cake for Homura and I but even we couldn't get going at all.

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMM!" Yagyu hummed as Mirai kissed her neck and she rubbed her girlfriend's inner thigh in response.

"Come on Yagyu." The girl moaned "Fuse with me, let's be amazing together!"

"HAAAA!" "OHHH!"

The two eyepatch girls screamed out in pleasure as the scroll popped and they merged into one, all their friends in awe as they were the first group to manage to fuse.

The result was a girl, she was short and youthful but sporting large I cup breasts far to big for her small body. Her heir was tied into two spiral twintails that were cookies and crème in color, there was a eyepatch with a skill over her right eye and an blue umbrella slung over her shoulder. Her outfit right now was a bikini with black and blue frills.

"Congratulations." Reimi said as they stood up "So tell us, who are you?"

"…" she mumbled something.

"Sorry could you speak up?" she asked.

"I said it's Miyu!" she snapped "Open up your ears you hag!"

"Quite put complaining." The older fusion mumbled "Well you get used to being you for now while the others keep practicing."

Miyu took a short walk around the beach to adjust to suddenly existing while the other girls worked harder to fuse.

"Yes Hibari!" Haruka moaned as the bimbo sucked her cock "YESSS!"

There was flash of smoke and the scientist and the girl fused into one, a stunning figure of a woman. She was stunning, light tan skin, huge M-cup breasts contained in a pair of pasties and a thong, she was sexy and curvaceous and had a dark smile on her face.

"Oh my who are you?" Reimi smirked.

"Hmm." The girl flicked her own breasts and licked her lips "Who said you could ask me that, why don't you beg for my forgiveness, maybe I'll reward you if you do."

"Oh really now." Reimi lowered her eyes "I've been a fusion for a lot longer than you have, you don't even know how to summon your fused weapon, so play nice."

"Very well." She sighed brushing her Haruka styled pink hair with her hand "I'm Haruhi."

"Come on Hikage I don't wanna be left out." Katsuragi laughed grabbing her girlfriends tits roughly.

"Hmm…I think I feel it…KATSU!"

"HAAA!"

The two fused into a girl with long lime green hair, snake eyes a body covered in tribal tattoos, including one that swirled to her nipple on her left breasts, which were I-cup in size. She already had a smirk on her face and was eyeing up Reimi. She was wearing a blue scaly pattered Bikini.

"Come on, gimme a squeeze." She reached out "Pissing me off would be against your best interests."

"Settle down you'll be able to have fun later." She laughed "Whoever you are."

"I'm Kakage." She said "You better remember it."

"Right." Reimi turned to Asuka and Homura "Well you're the last two, come on you can do it, it's not that hard."

"Come on Asuka…" Homura smiled "Don't get discouraged."

"I'm not." Asuka leaned in and started kissing her girlfriend "Because if it's without I know we can do it."

The scroll suddenly popped and Asuka and Homura fused together.

"Oh my." Reimi smiled.

"Whoa…" Miyu blinked.

"How incredible, I want that." Haruhi moaned.

"HMM!" Kakage was openly stroking her cock.

"Well…how do we look?" they asked.

Asuka and Homura had fused into what could only be called a goddess in human form, they had long black and brown hair, their skin was flawless and bronzed, their eyes sweet and caring, their breasts massive **N-cups! **Their hips wide and womanly, their penis large and erect, the fusion had no clothes on her body show off to the others.

"Well…" Reimi gulped to force down her arousal "Who are you."

"I'm…" the girl thought for a moment "Amore."

"You certainly are." Haruhi smirked.

The rest of the lesson was about channeling the powers of a fusion, how to summon new ninja arts and weapons. Each fusion had a new ninja outfit and weapon. Reimi wore an outfit like Jasmine's but patterned like Renka's and wielded a pair of large pipe shaped hammers. Haruhi's outfit was just a lab coat and a pair of booty shorts her weapon was a sort of bunnygirl robot that she could command. Miyu wore a brown Victorian dress and wielded an umbrella with tassels that could turn into tentacles at will. Kakage used a pair of ice skate like boots to fight and wore a tank top that was torn up and jeans that were still in one piece. Finally, Amore's outfit was like robes of a shrine maiden only black and red, for a weapon she wielded eight swords that floated on flames awaiting her command.

"Okay, last lesson." Reimi held up a new scroll "Diffusion!"

The scroll popped and all eight girls returned to normal.

"Wow." Asuka blushed walking off "That was…incredible."

"Good, I'm glad you all liked it." Jasmine smiled "It's not easy to hold a fusion together on your first time but you were all naturals at it. I encourage you to experiment with each other, find new and interesting fusions between all of you. Since I'm sure you're all exhausted from the work of fusing today let's stop and get some rest. Tomorrow's assignment will to learn to fuse with someone besides your girlfriend, so start looking for partners."

The girls headed out, chatting about how exciting it had been to fuse.

"Homura…" Hikage walked up "Be my partner tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I wanna…fuse with you." Hikage blushed "I think we could be pretty badass."

"Hmph." Homura smirked "Yeah let's do it."

"If you don't mind Asuka I'd like to fuse with you." Haruka told the girl.

"Sure." Asuka nodded "I bet we'd be pretty cool."

"Yagyu!" Hibari hugged the girl "You'll try and fuse with Hibari right?"

"Becoming one with Hibari." The white haired girl looked ready to explode "Of course!"

"Wait that mean…" Katsu looked around.

"I…" Mirai sighed.

"I GOTTA FUSE WITH HER?!" they both yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggested who you want to see in the future.**

**So strangely enough when I originally fused Miyabi and Imu it was meant to be a one time thing. Then my roommate had me watch Steven Universe and I was like "Oh I did something like that in one of my stories once" which is why it's making a comeback...also a reader asked for more fusions.**

**Next Time- More Fusions**

**Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 61: Fusion 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Morning Ladies." Jasmine smiled "So I hope you practiced, show me some fusions, who want's to go first?"

"We will." Homura stepped up with Hikage "Ready."

"Yeah." The gang girl nodded and started kissing Homura roughly.

"HMPH!" Asuka pouted a bit with jealousy.

"HAAA!" the two girls moaned as they merged and became one being.

Homura and Hikage fused into a new woman, she had large K-cup breasts contained within a red scale bikini, her eyes were like a dragon's and short hair that was green with black tips.

"I'm Hokage." She smirked "I'm the strongest fusion around, no questions asked."

"Really now?" Jasmine smirked.

"HMPH!" the girl summoned her weapon, a large sawblade sword.

"What a crude weapon." Jasmine hummed.

"Crude weapon for a crude bitch like me." Hokage smirked as she dawned her ninja outfit, a shirt tied off under her ample bust and a pair of ripped jean shorts.

"I see."

"We're next." Yagyu said walking up with Hibari.

"I'm so excited Yagyu!" Hibari smiled as the two girls moaned and started grinding together, big tits squishing tightly, crotched rubbing up and down, there was a sudden puff of smoke and the two became one.

What was created was a girl with two long pink pigtails, and J-cup breasts, she was giggling like a giddy school girl dressed in only a pink one piece swimsuit.

"Hiya!" she giggled "I'm Yagari, I'm the awesome fusion of Yagyu and Hibari, aren't they so cute together!"

"Let's see what you can do." Jasmine asked.

The girl assumed her ninja form, an outfit very much like Hibari's only white instead of pink for the sweatshirt, he weapon was just a very large carrot meant to be wielded like a sword.

"Let's go next Asuka." Haruka told her partner.

"Okay." The girl shrugged.

The girls fused when Haruka stuck her hand down Asuka's pants and kissed her neck, the two fusing into a beautiful woman.

The result was a tall buxom girl with her curly light brown hair tied into a pony tail, she had huge M-cup tits covered only pair a pair of pasties. She was already sporting erect nipples and a hard cock, the woman moaning softly.

"I am Hisako." The woman moaned rubbing her tits softly "Aren't I gorgeous, I got so horny just being me."

"You should you're smoking hot!" Katsuragi grabbed the girl's breast.

"HMM!" Hisako moaned "Yes that's nice…still shouldn't you and Mirai show us your cute fusion?"

"I don't wanna fuse with her." Katsu pouted.

"I hate what we become." Mirai huffed.

"Come on show me and maybe…we can have fun." Hisako said sensually rubbing her thick cock before exposing her ninja strength and outfit.

Hisako's outfit was a rosy pink sweater and a skirt similar to Asuka's outfit but it hugged her body so tightly it was almost erotic, her weapon was a large robotic frog that looked like it would crush anything it jumped on.

"Fine let's do this." Katsuragi said forcefully making out with Mirai.

The two grumbled and grabbed each other until they fused into a new woman she was tall, had black hair with streaks of blonde highlights, she looked cranky and rude as her G-cup tits heaved up and down in her black lace underwear.

"I'm Karai." She snapped "I hate this body my tits are so small!"

"G-Cup is still pretty big." Jasmine sighed.

The girl assumed her Ninja form, she was wearing a tight black dress like you would wear to a semi-formal party, the dress was low cut and showed off her ample bust. On her feet were two large boots that when kicked on let her fly.

"You're weapons as jet boots, how cool!" Asuka smiled as she and Haruka defused.

"Asuka I hate that body." Katsu pouted separating from Mirai "Will you fuse with me to get that awful feeling out of my body."

"I mean I guess." The busty young ninja shrugged "But we've never practiced before so…"

"We can do it, we were each other's first fuckbuddies!" Katsu said taking a big handful of Asuka's tits.

"OHH!" Asuka moaned "FUSE!"

Asuka and Katsuragi combined to make a beautiful woman with a bushy blonde ponytail, two juicy M-cup tits contained in a blue striped bikini.

"Hahaha!" she smiled "I'm Aragi! It's super nice to meet you all!"

"They're adorable together." Hibari giggled.

"HMM!" Aragi took on her Ninja outfit, a t-shirt and skirt and her weapon, two large spring boots

"Wow!" she jumped up and down, her tits slapping around "This rocks!"

"That's the spirit." Jasmine said "Keep experimenting with Fusion the more partners you can find the more unique combinations you can create for all sorts of situations, now I have a mission for you ladies."

"What?" Haruka asked.

"I'll be putting some of you to the test, you'll be taking a trip to Gessen." Jasmine said "Haruka and Asuka will make the scrolls for this mission and then you'll all make sure they get delivered."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to happen to the Gessen girls on this little mission.**

**Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Gessen Grows

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"Oh Homura!" I moaned ramming my cock into my girlfriend's ass.

"Asuka!" she gasped "Oh, I'm gonna…HAAA!"

I blew my load inside Homura's juicy butt, my body unable to contain the pleasure we had in our bodies.

"You're in a good mood lately." Homura smirked rubbing my breasts and kissing my neck as we laid in bed.

"Just imagining what will happen after we dropped off those scrolls has me so turned on." I hummed "Do you think Gessen will like them."

"Oh, trust me they will." She chuckled "I mean you and Haruka made them just for them, personal gifts."

* * *

**NO POV**

"Ohh." Shiki moaned as Minori suckled on her breasts.

"You're such a kid." Shiki laughed "Drinking all this breasts milk."

"It's just too tasty." Minori hummed "Huh?"

Two scrolls dropped between their breasts, the two totally confused as to how they got there so quickly without sensing anyone.

"Well lucky us, I wonder what these are?" Shiki smiled popping her scroll "OHH!"

I felt my large chest getting heavier as it grew more cup sizes to massive M-cup beauties, the that gradually moved to my crotch as a thick bulbous penis grew in.

"Oh this feels much better." I chuckled shaking my milk filled mammories.

"Wow awesome!" Minori hugged me "I wanna use mine!"

"Are you sure you can handle something like that." I chuckled.

"Of course I can!" the girl used the scroll and moaned.

Minori quickly grew a small yet simple penis and testicles, but then the real changes began, she grew taller, her hair grew out of its pigtails, her face began to look more mature and womanly as her breasts grew into K-cups and her ass filled out nicely.

"HMM!" the woman hummed cupping her breasts "Oh this feels…wonderful."

"Oh my indeed." Shiki bit her finger sensually looking at her friend who had just matured from childish to full blown MILF.

"Well you look happy to see me." Minori smirked stepping forward to stroke Shiki's new cock.

"HA!" the blonde moaned.

"HMM!" Minori started to suck her off, her long brown hair cascading over her.

"Oh I love this new Minori." Shiki moaned pushing her friend's head down to make her deepthroat her "AAAAHH!'

Having just grown her new genitals Shiki was unable to contain her sheer pleasure and blew her load just seconds into the blowjob.

"Fufufu." Minori snickered drinking down the cum "How cute, the little girl can't hold on."

"Tsk." Shiki growled a bit "Shut up…HAA!"

"Let's see if you can handle all this!" Minori started riding her.

"HAAA!" Shiki gasped as she immediately came on the spot.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Hmm…" Murasaki snuggled with Murakumo.

"Hmm…that new thing of yours was fun." Murakumo said feeling Murasaki's cock on her leg.

"Yeah…it was nice to be the one on top for once." Her lover giggled cutely "It was weird that it showed up at my house the other day…"

"Something wrong, you seem out of it?" Murakumo mumbled.

"It's just Mimi." She sighed "I'm happy that Sis and Miyabi are happy but I kinda miss seeing the both of them."

"Fusion seems weird, I wonder what it's like, I bet it's scary to lose yourself for a bit." Murakumo shivered.

"It could be fun." Murasaki hugged her "I wouldn't mind fusing with you."

Just as they hugged a scroll fell between them and rolled open.

"Is that…"

"Yeah…" Murasaki blushed "Let's…GO!"

"HOAAAA!"

"HMMM!"

There was a flash and soon a new girl was laying in the bed, her hair was long and purple, tied back in a ponytail, her breasts were huge M-cups that jiggled and wobbled as she exhaled and inhaled. She said nothing as she stood up, her pale pasties covering her nipples and crotch.

"MuraMura…" she mumbled "That's our name…that's me."

The flashed her powers and transitioned into her ninja outfit, her breasts were wrapped in bandages, her lower half covered by black and purple baggy cloth pants. In both her hands were large circular saw like discs, two more strapped to her back.

"This pressure…urge to kill." She sighed "It's Murasaki's Calamity. I'm strong…but I don't want to fight…not unless they make me…I'll just be here, waiting quietly."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"OHHH" Yumi moaned as Yozakura rocked on top of her, the girl fucking her lover with the cock she had just grown a few hours before.

"This is what it's like!" Yozakura moaned "So tight! So warm…OHHHH!"

"YESSS!" Yumi moaned accepting the cum into her pussy.

"Wow…I can't believe I had been missing out on this so long." Yozakura panted pulling out of Yumi.

"It's nice to feel you like this." Yumi kissed her "I suppose I should try out mine now huh?"

"I hope you somehow get even sexier." Yozakura smirked.

"HMPH!" Yumi popped the scroll and moaned as she began to grow, her chest gradually getting rounder and fuller until the soflty wobbled, capping out at J-cups.

"Not bigger breasts." Yumi sighed "They were already too big if you ask me."

"HMM!" Yozakura leaned down and kissed the breasts.

"HAA!" Yumi moaned.

"No way, these things rock." Yozakura laughed running her tongue over Yumi's bust, her hands digging into the tit flesh.

"HMM!" Yumi blushed and felt herself getting hard "Well…if you like them then I suppose I can learn to appreciate them."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Not sure where to go from here, leave some suggestions for new girls or new combinations of fusions.**

**Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 63: Principal

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed throwing a towel into the bin as I stepped out of the shower.

I went over to the dresser and pulled out some underwear, I cupped my large breasts with a pink bra and then slipped some lacy pink panties on, tucking in my cock after. I looked back towards the bed and heard loud snoring and saw Daidoji was still asleep, naked after last night.

"Jeez sleeping late again." I sighed putting a blouse and skirt on.

I went out into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. While it was brewing I quickly pulled out a pastry from the fridge, once my coffee had filled the pot I poured a mug and then sat at the kitchen table to read the paper and wake up a bit.

"I wonder where the girls are?" I said noticing how quiet the house had been the last few days "They've been gone for almost a week now."

When Daidoji and I had returned from some individual work we found a note from our students, or really former students since they mostly do their own work now, saying that they were going off to do some training and they'd be back soon and not to worry.

"Haa." I sighed taking a sip of my coffee.

"Mornin'." Daidoji walked out in just her panties, her breasts shaking a bit.

"You could actually get dressed you know." I looked up from the paper.

"I still gotta take a shower and stuff I just came out to grab a drink of water real quick." She said scratching her head, her long messy sandy blonde hair shaking a bit "The girls still aren't back yet?"

"Nope." I folded the paper up "Perhaps we should go out looking for them."

"They're big girls they can handle themselves." Daidoji said "They'd probably just be angry if we went to get them."

"I suppose." I shrugged a bit before I gave her a kiss "Hmm, you need to brush your teeth."

"I told you I just woke up." She laughed.

"Hmm?" I looked behind her at the counter "What's this?"

"What?" she looked over her shoulder.

"It's a scroll, when did this get here?" I wondered "I don't remember seeing it when I woke up."

"Those things always come outta nowhere." Daidoji said "Wonder what it does."

"Let's find out." I said pulling it open into a blinding flash of smoke.

"WAAAH!"

"HAAA!"

* * *

**?'s POV**

"NGHG." I groaned "What just happened? Wait…who am I?"

I walked over to a mirror and stood there thinking, eventually I understood what I was, I was a fusion and my name…"

"Rindou." I hummed.

My hair was long and wavy, some locks were dirty blonde and the others purple, I sported large L-cup breasts and wide hips covered by pink underwear. I quickly transformed into my ninja outfit, I looked like a sexy teacher, tight suit pants hugging my big ass while my tits looked ready to burst free of my bra and tear open my blouse.

"I feel good." I smirked "So this is that Fusion thing I heard the girls mention the other day, I'm amazing. And this weapon."

I looked at the mace like chain in my hand "If I had to fight I could do some real damage."

"Now then there's gotta be someone around here looking for a little fun."

"Uhh…who are you?" Ayame walked out in her PJs.

"Perfect timing." I smiled seductively.

"HMPH?" she got into a defensive stance.

"HRAA!" I tackled her into the wall, one hand on her large right tit and the other rubbing her leg.

"OHH!" she moaned.

"You're still not really able to protect yourself." I pulled her pants down, her cock slapping around "Seems you need a remedial lesson."

I pulled the fly of my pants down and whipped out my cock, sliding it into her.

"OHH!" Ayame moaned as I started fucking her in my arms.

"Yes that's a good sound." I moaned "But you should put some more feeling into it, like this!"

I thrusted powerfully.

"OHHHAAA!" she moaned "FUCK!"

"Yes that's it." I smirked "HMM!"

_I'm still not used to being this powerful…I can't hold it in I need to cum!_

"HAAA!" I moaned blasting inside her.

"Ugh…." Ayame groaned a bit as I placed her down "Who are you?"

"Rin and Daidoji." I smiled "Rindou. Now Ayame, why don't we go looking for our runaway friends."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Haruka gathers some subjects to test a new experiment of hers.**

**Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 64: Fun Times

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

"What are you waiting for?" Homura giggled when I kissed her big butt "It's all yours."

We were still training at the beach camp, now we were waiting for Renka to pick up the Gessen girls and Kufuru to get Miyabi and her friends. The rest of us were killing time by having fun and training.

"You know what these buns need?" I smirked "A big meaty sausage."

"Oh~" Homura giggled as I slid my cock between her ass cheeks to hotdog her.

"So soft and warm." I moaned thrusting my hips.

I pressed my thumbs on my shaft to make sure it didn't slip out from it's comfortable position between Homura's cheeks. My girlfriend moaned, still pleased with how she was getting her pleasure. I hummed softly while I felt my breasts shake and bounce around.

"Homura, your ass is amazing!" I moaned.

"I know, and the amount of love you show it only makes it better." She laughed and hummed.

"I'm…gonna…OHHH!" I moaned cumming and spraying cum all over Homura's back.

"Not bad." She licked her lips.

"Wow!" I heard a voice "You guys look like you're having fun, can Hibari join?"

"Hmm?" Homura walked over and hugged Hibari, hands on her fellow tanned girls hips "Of course you can Hibari, why don't you help me make Asuka feel really good."

"Yeah!" Hibari giggled, her Gyaru body jiggling softly.

"Lay back baby." Homura told me.

I laid at the top of the bed, hard cock standing at attention. Hibari and Homura body backed up and then slammed their asses together around me cock.

"OHHHH!" I gasped with sugary sweet pleasure as the two started shaking their butts up and down in unison, milking my cock with their bodacious bums.

"How's that feel baby?" Homura smiled stroking her own hard cock while giving me an assjob.

"Homura your butt feels really good on mine." Hibari giggled rolling her big balls in her hand "I hope Haruka doesn't get jealous that I'm spending time with you two."

"I'm sure she won't." I moaned rubbing one of my tits "So long as I agree to become Hisako with her again for a bit of fun."

"Become Hisako and then have fun with Hibari." The Gyaru giggled shaking her jiggling booty.

"Well isn't this a great show." Hanabi walked in, "Mind if I join you girls?"

"Sure!" I smiled at the girl as she stripped down and walked over to me, cock positioned near my mouth "OOM!"

I took her meaty length into my mouth and started sucking her off while Homura and Hibari milked my cock with their fat asses. Hanabi moaned as my tongue glided over her shaft and caressed her sensitive skin.

"Oh Asuka!" Hanabi moaned "You suck so good."

"Don't get too used to my girl doing that to you." Homura smirked.

"It's hard to get used too…she's sucking so much I might…CUMM!" Hanabi screamed filling my mouth with her hot spunk.

"UGH!" I moaned blowing all over Homura and Hibari's asses, white lines clearly visible on their tanned skin.

The others moved close to me and we all started kissing and making out, moaning as we rubbed and squeezed each other, tongues twirling like snakes, breasts wobbling like jelly and cocks throbbing with pulses.

Eventually we assumed a sort of line position, Hibari was in the front, I had slid into her, Homura was inside me and Hanabi was inside her. It took a bit to find the rhythm but soon we were thrusting in unison, all moaning together.

"Oh Asuka harder!" Hibari moaned "More! Fuck me more!"

"UGH!" I groaned as my tits bounced uncomfortably "I'm trying Hibari, you're slutty body is just…so tight!"

"She's not the only tight one." Homura smirked as her balls slapped my thighs.

"No fair I want someone in me." Hanabi huffed as she plowed Homura's ass.

The four of us kept up the motions, moaning as our bodies shivered with pleasure, sensations jolting through us like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" We all screamed releasing a torrent of cum to flood each other's wombs and in Hibari's case stain the sheets.

_This beach…is the bomb._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Gessen and Hebijo Fusions

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The girls from Gessen and Miyabi's team from Hebijo had arrived at the beach training field and been given the instructions for fusion by Jasmine, split into duo's and ready to begin training their new skills.

The first duo was the sisterly team of Ryobi and Ryona. The two were struggling to make it work and needless to say Ryobi was getting pissed.

"Just suck my cock." Ryobi hissed rubbing her big tits "Make me cum so we can fuse."

"HMPH!" Ryona bobbed her head faster and faster as she tried to make her sister climax.

"Yeah that's right." Ryobi used her other hand to pet her sister's head "We're going to be amazing…hmm…come on sis."

"HMM!" Ryona went faster and faster, her tits slapping around.

"Yes Ryona…YESSS" Ryobi screamed as she started blasting out cum, a flash of light blinding the two as they merged into one person.

"Ugh…" the new person groaned standing up and viewing herself in the mirror "Wow…"

The fusion of Ryobi and Ryona was standing there in a black pair of underwear, her breasts having grown to the large J-cup size, her hips were wide and her eyes retained their Chromatic nature, her hair was long like Ryobi's but had a few blonde highlights in it. Her legs were thick and tender as well as her penis which was long and thick.

"Oh yes look at me." The woman smiled in a seductive tone and licked her lips "Think of all the fun we could have with this We're RyRy…no that won't do, what a silly name…everyone can call me Mistress."

The woman transformed into her Ninja outfit, a sort of army general uniform from WWII and a large Gatling gun appeared strapped to her side, with a stand that could be used to set it up like a machine gun turret.

"Some serious firepower." The girl licked her lips "And I'm not talking about my gun either."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Shiki and Minori seemed to have no real issues fusing, the two were close and all Minori had to do was lean in close, hug Shiki and lick some of the sweet milk out of her breasts. Soon the two were engulfed in the light and a new being emerged.

She was tall like Shiki, had long blonde hair tied into pigtails, while wearing what basically amounted to stings over her large M cup milky breasts and juicy butt, her cock hanging out was seemingly no issue to her.

"Hehehe." She giggled a bit "I feel awesome, so alive! Where is everyone though? Shikimi wants to have fun."

The bimbo like girl transformed into her Ninja outfit, a tight singlet similar to Shiki's only it was pink instead of black, there was a large claw like scythe on her back but she didn't seem to care and was more interested in her own breasts than her weapon.

"So big and bouncy." She swayed around playfully.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I wanted to fuse with Murakumo." Murasaki frowned.

"Sorry." Yozakura said "though frankly if you two fused it probably just make a person terrified of her own shadow"

"Exactly, I don't want to be something dangerous." Murasaki said as Yozakura started kissing her.

"Don't worry." The girl smiled rubbing her large bust "I'm strong, so if we fuse I'll be able to handle any power you give me."

"Hmm…!" Murasaki moaned as the two kissed and started to fuse.

The girls became an amazing woman, she was around Yozakura's height, with her short hair, although it had been dyed purple and the bangs were longer on the sides. She was wearing black and purple underwear that happily cupped her crotch and large L-cup breasts.

"These boobs are huge." The girl said squeezing her tits "And this power Murasaki and Yozakura aren't to be messed with as they are, but even more so when they become Murakura."

The girl was engulfed in a black shadowy flame as she changed into her ninja form, a purple kimono patterned like the night sky and a pair of huge bladed gantlets.

"This is amazing, this power!" her gantlets let off a blast of her shadowy power "I ain't the lady to mess with."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Dammit." Imu cursed "That Jasmine woman making me separate from Miyabi and fuse with you, disgusting."

"I'm sorry." Murakumo sniffled standing there naked as Imu spanked her for some reason.

"You better fuse with me into something Miyabi will like, I don't want to disappoint her." Imu said "And Yumi, she better not try and make Miyabi stay fused with her for more than a few seconds to pass this test."

"Y-YES!" Murakumo moaned as the two started to fuse.

The resulting Fusion was surprising, she was tall with a long tan ponytail, she was wearing some orange and brown camo underwear and her breasts were large, around J-cups, but her penis was long and thick like a baby's arm.

"Wonderful, the others will love this." She looked at herself "I am…Ikumi."

The girl let off a ton of energy as she transformed into her next form, one covered in a flexible shogun like armor, her weapon a large tri-tipped spear.

"With this no one will lay a finger on her." She gripped it tightly "Miyabi."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMM! OHH!" Miyabi and Yumi moaned as they kissed, Miyabi thrusting her hips to plunge into Yumi.

"I've never fused with anyone but Imu." Miyabi moaned "I'm a little nervous."

"I've never fused with anyone period." Yumi moaned, her breasts shaking around "So this is a learning experience for me as well…I'm ready."

Miyabi pulled out of Yumi, her hand still stroking her cock and blasting ropes of cum all over the girl as they fused into one.

The resulting was a stunning woman with short white and grey hair, pale, almost white skin, large M-cup breasts contained in no underwear, her demeanor was calm, almost icy in passivity.

"Hoo boy, who are you?" Jasmine smirked looking at the fusion.

"Hmm." The girl changed into her outfit, a combination of Yumi's kimono and Miyabi's jacket, her hands filled with two large bladed fans "I am…Cupid."

"Well you're pretty hot." Jasmine laughed "Another crop of great fusions, but now it's time for you girls to see the next level."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The girls learn about "Multi-Fusion"**

**Till Next Time**

**(This is my last chapter before my summer break over the next few weeks. Need to rest and recharge for a bit.)**


End file.
